Feathers
by PiratexTucker
Summary: After the war of Hogwarts Harry and his friends find themselves back at school re-taking their last year to finish school. But, Harry notices a certain blond alone and in need of a boost. But, it seems that the friendship will lead somewhere new. DM/HP
1. A Fresh Start

Draco Malfoy, now 18, had found himself sitting at the Slytherin table alone, eating his breakfast. He had been sent back to school by his parents, even after the many excuses and protests he gave, they still made him come back. He nibbled at his toast and looked around every now and then, waiting for classes to start for the day. Over the past few weeks that they had been there, he had noticed that Harry Potter seemed like a new person, he had a giant smile on his face, and that just sickened him. There had been a few times when they had made eye contact, Harry would give him a warm smile, but each time Draco would just give him a sneer or a glare. Draco just wanted to be left alone until he was able to go back home, and even though Potter had been trying to be nicer to him, he still didn't think that he would want to talk to him. But, Draco thought wrong. He heard footsteps approach his area of the table, since there were barely any Slytherin's left at Hogwarts this year, they were spaced out across the table. Draco didn't really want to be associated with what was left, he really didn't want to be associated with anyone for that matter; the quicker he got in and out of Hogwarts the better. Soon there were a pair of hands resting on the table in front of him, jumping slightly at the sudden intrusion of his personal space, he Looked up from his breakfast up into the eyes of that damned boy, Harry Potter.

"Hey," he gave a wide genuine grin and gave a small wave, "Mind if I sit with you?" He watched Draco for a reply.

Draco frowned deeply and blinked at him, "Why?" He was highly surprised by this action and made sure to keep his defenses up.

Harry's face fell; this was a weird way to answer his question. "Um…," he started with uncertainty, "Why…. Not?" He asked back not really sure what to say to that.

Draco gave a loud "hmph" before motioning to the table, "Just sit, Potter." He finally said and shoved the last of his toast into his mouth folding his arms over his chest and doing everything he could to not look at the boy. 'What is he doing here at the Slytherin table?' He could not find himself trusting Potter easily.

Harry gave another warm smile and sat down, "Thanks!" he then picked up a plate and began to pile on some eggs and bacon. He then looked up at the blonde noticing he was keen to keep his gaze elsewhere, "So, how have you been?"

Draco looked over at him eyeing him up and down, suspicious of him, his barriers were up and he didn't plan on letting anyone in. "Fine," he said turning away to look around the room again, "I suppose. And you?" he turned his attention back to Potter, "Soaking up all the glory and fame?"

Harry looked up at Draco mid-way through a bite of his eggs and set his fork down, "I'm just happy to finally have a normal school year at Hogwarts. It will be nice to have a year without something trying to kill me every corner I turn." He sighed sadly remembering each year previously, he had good times here, but each year something happened that tested his sanity and strength. He was just happy to have one opportunity to have one normal year at school.

Draco looked away and his eyes drifted to his wrist where the permanent reminder of his past haunted him. "I just want to leave this place." He tugged at the sleeve of his robes trying to cover up as best he could, he will never be proud of what he chose.

Harry frowned once more dropping his fork, "But, it's a year that we can start fresh and finally finish Hogwarts with a good note…" He had no doubt in his mind that this year things would change, but not for the worst, but for the better.

Draco looked up at him his icy glare sending chills down Harry's back, "You don't have it tattooed on your arm that you were on the wrong side for the rest of your life, Potter!" Draco hissed under his breath, "You're the hero… and…" Draco turned his gaze down towards his arm once more, "I'm the villain."

"That's why this is a new beginning, we're supposed to get along now and forget our differences," Harry smiled once more, "And if anyone doesn't remember that then just let me know okay?" He offered to the boy, but Draco didn't take to this too well.

Draco glared at the boy "Fuck you, Potter!" He sneered, and then pushed against the table standing up rather violently, "Everything is just easier for you." He then walked out of the Great Hall.

"Draco…mmm…" Harry tried to call out to him but found it no use; he had pissed off the once proud Slytherin prince. Harry looked around and found that a lot of the students had looked up at the commotion and was now staring at him. He didn't realize that he had stood up and sat down to finish his breakfast. He thought to himself, 'How could he get through to that blonde?' He didn't want anyone to feel that they weren't worth the redemption. He was determined to change the mind of Draco Malfoy.

Since Draco didn't associate with anyone in the Slytherin house, and since most of his friends either had abandoned him, or had died in the war, he was alone anywhere he went and had gotten used to it. So, when he was let out of class, he wasn't expecting someone to call his name as soon as he was ready to book it to his next destination.

"Draco!" Harry called out he had been waiting outside of Draco's class after his had ended somewhat early.

Draco felt himself jump, and turned around too startled to comprehend the voice at first, but as soon as his eyes landed on Harry Potter walking towards him, he took on his usual glare towards the boy.

"What do you want now Potter?" Draco stood up straight, "Lost your loyal sidekicks?"

Harry smiled at the boy, "Their classes are a lot different than mine actually," he grinned, "But I was wondering when you had a free period, we could go down and hang out by the lake" He watched Draco hoping for a positive response.

Draco eyed him warily for a moment before speaking, "What's the catch? You going to get all of your little followers to beat me up?" He asked, readjusting his books ready to turn on his heel and escape, "Curse me again? I don't think so." He then turned around but what came out of Potter's mouth next stopped him in his tracks.

"I swear that is not my intention!" Harry said quickly before Draco could escape, "I feel horrible about 6th year, and I know I can't take it back now." Harry's voice was nothing but sincere and genuine, "But I want to make it right and I want to be friends!"

Draco turned around to face the boy giving him a confused look, "Friends….with me?" He asked and this time turned his whole body to face him, "Just what are you playing at, Potter?"

"Well why not?" Harry stepped closer to the boy and then stood in Draco's way trying to prevent him from escaping, "I mean I know that I declined first year, but you're not the same as you were back then, so why not try again this time?"

Draco scoffed at this and shook his head, "You act as if it's so easy to just start over." Draco pointed to a small group of first years who all jumped at the sight of him motioning towards them, "Look at those first years over there, they won't come within 10 feet of me because they know I'm a death eater." Draco gave a frustrated sigh, "People don't change, Potter." Draco then pushed his way past Potter and tried to get away from him.

Harry then followed him, determined to make a point that he _was_ a death eater, but he no longer was one, but instead he found himself with a wand pointed in his face. Harry held up his hands showing he meant no harm, "I'm not a scared first year that doesn't know anything about you, Draco…"

"Why do you want to befriend me anyway?" Draco asked looking the boy up and down for any sign to instantly hex him, "I'm not Granger or that Weasel. I'm not going to worship the ground you walk on. Not now, not ever."

"They don't worship the ground I walk on…" Harry let down his arms and sighed 'Is this really what he thought of me?' "No one does, Draco." Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed "I'm not as big headed as you make me out to be, I honestly just want a normal year at Hogwarts…"

Draco still stood his ground, but lowered his wand, "I… just don't trust you."

"I suppose that's understandable…," Harry nodded, "But back at your mansion, when Hermione cast that charm on my face…, when you didn't tell them who I was, that was really great of you… "

Draco stayed stubborn and looked down to the ground avoiding Harry's gaze, "You're mental, that was nothing. You looked like a troll, no one could recognize you"

"Sure Draco, I guess I was mistaken," Harry tried not to but he still smiled, "But still thanks for that."

Draco looked down at his feet miserably, and gave a grunt in response. "Whatever, Potter…"

Harry watched him, "Mmm… I'll probably keep bothering you until you agree to be civil with me," he grinned widely, "Just a warning."

"You're a foul git!" Draco glared at the boy and then turned to walk away, "Go obsess over someone else!" He then stormed off his anger getting the best of him.

But before Draco could get too far away, Harry called after him, "You're a nice person, Draco!"

Draco then yelled over his shoulder, "FUCK YOU" and gave him the finger before turning a corner down a different corridor.

Harry chuckled, 'He'll come around eventually,' he thought to himself before rushing off to his own class.

Draco, for the rest of the day, had done his best to avoid Potter at all costs, that even meant going out of his way to take a long route to his class. Soon it was dinner time and he had avoided him so far, hopefully he could make it until the end of the year like this. He had made an extra precaution to sit as close to the door as possible just in case Potter made his way over to him.

"Did you miss me?" Draco heard that voice again. Harry stood behind Draco, hands in pockets giving off his signature grin.

Draco felt himself shake with anger as he balled up his fists avoiding physical violence as best he could, "Fuck. Off. Potter." His teeth were clenched as he spoke, "Are you that dense that you can't get the hint that I hate you?"

Harry sighed to himself and nodded, he had seen this coming, "I know…But I don't hate you," he said honestly; Harry doesn't think that he ever truly hated Draco. "But if you want to eat alone that's fine, but if you need me, you know where I'll be" Harry smiled as he walked off and waved as he came into Draco's view walking over to his own table.

Draco slammed his hands on the table earning him a few questionable, annoyed, and curious looks as he ran for the door frustrated and angry at that stupid Potter. Draco ran and let his legs carry him out to the lake where he found a nice place under a tree.


	2. Breaking Through

After dinner that night, Harry had decided to make his way out to the Quidditch pitch to fly a few laps; just to get back into the swing of things. He was Quidditch captain after all, he had to make sure he wasn't rusty after his long break from school. Thankfully over the summer, Ron and him had found time to practice together in Ron's backyard to prepare for the new school year. After a few laps, he looked around the grounds smiling to himself, 'It's wonderful to be back.' His smiled dropped when he noticed a figure under a tree over by the lake. He then flew for it just to make sure whoever it was, was okay. As he got closer, the blond hair was unmistakably Draco Malfoy's.

"Draco!" Harry called as he came closer and finally landed a little ways away from the boy running to him, nearly tripping, "Draco, are you okay?"

They both gasped when their eyes met, Draco was surprised to see the boy out here, but an instant wave of embarrassment and fear fell over him. Harry was surprised to see that the once proud Malfoy son was now curled up under a tree tears falling down his pale cheeks.

"G-Go away, Potter!" Draco's attempt at sounding the least bit threatening fell through as he choked up as he tried to speak.

Harry however wasn't about to leave him here, "But, Draco…" He considered reaching out to the other boy but decided against it, "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Harry felt nothing but genuine concern for the other boy.

Draco, having such a late reaction, wiped at his eyes in a hasty manor, "No!" He hid his face, "I'm fine, leave me alone!"

Harry frowned, reaching out slightly but once again decided this wasn't the best time, "But, Draco…I just...," he then stood up, "I just want to help..."

Draco pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face into his arms, "I… I don't want your help…" He instantly regretted saying this he looked up in time to see Harry turn his back to him.

"Well, o-okay." Harry sounded so rejected, "I guess I'll head up to the castle..." He then looked over his shoulder, "But if you ever need someone to talk to I'll listen." He then began walking up, "I promise."  
"W-wait!" Draco jumped to his feet, it was almost an impulse based on the fear of being alone; he ran up to the other and grabbed his shoulder. Harry stopped and turned to him surprised he had reached out to him.

"D-Don't… Don't leave me here… alone..," Draco stared at the ground frowning deeply.  
Harry smiled and nodded to him, "Alright, tell me what's wrong?"

Draco then took his hand back and fidgeted, now realizing how awkward he felt, "Erm.. I don't really know where to start, do you want to sit down?"

"Oh, sure!" Harry smiled and walked over to the spot that Draco had occupied before. "So what's on your mind?"

Draco shook his head and looked at him "I don't know why you expect me to open up to you and pretend that the war never happened," he sighed and leaned against the tree behind him. "Why do you want to know what's wrong with me? I'm your enemy…"

"I don't want to be your enemy though," Harry said looking over at him and smiled. "I always considered us school rivals anyway."

"I nearly killed a man, Potter!" Draco shook from the anger starting to build up in him, "That's not something people forget!"

"Nearly being the key word," Harry pointed out frowning, "Besides, Dumbledore knew you weren't going to kill him, and he had planned ahead for the event anyway... You would have never gone through with it." Harry turned towards the now twilight lit sky.

"The rest of the world ignores that fact!" Draco choked out, "Everyone hates me! I just want to leave this place!"

"And what good would that do, that would give them more reason to think what they think about you!" Harry looked back into the grey eyes, which were now glaring at him. "Besides, there is a reason you didn't go to Azkaban, and that's because you made the right choice There are people here who care about you and believe you."

Draco let out a snort and wiped at his cheeks, "You forgive people to easily, Potter..." Draco shook his head once more at the boy-who-lived.

"There are people who deserve to be in Azkaban and there are those who don't," Harry stated simply as if it were that simple.

"I'm a Death Eater, Potter!" Draco snapped back unable to hold back, "That never changes! I had to plead for my life!"

"Draco, calm down," Harry said, keeping his voice calm hoping that the other would pick up the same vibe, "You were a Death Eater. Voldemort is gone, so now we can all chill out and relax. I know there are a lot of people who are scared and healing But once everything blows over life will go back to normal, and I think everyone will look forward to those days." Harry wanted to remain as positive as possible, he knew that Draco could have a bright future if he let things get better.

Draco glared at the boy and shoved him over onto the ground and then stood up over Potter, he pulled back his sleeve to reveal the scar of the Dark Mark on his skin to the stunned boy. "That never heals, Potter!"

Harry looked down at the arm and then back at him, "Draco…," he made himself more comfortable on his elbows and looked Draco straight in the eye. "I'm sorry you're marked, but it's something that you're going to have to accept and learn and move on from it."

If looks could kill Draco would have been the one that killed the boy who lived at that moment, he then stood up straight and started to walk off.

Harry sat up and called after him, "Draco! One day you're going to have to stop pitying yourself"  
"That's so easy for you to say, Potter!" Draco spat, "You don't have to live with the guilt and regret!"  
"It doesn't have to be that way!" Harry stood up and walked over to the blond, "I'm sorry, if I could help you and take that mark away from your arm, I would but I can't… I don't really know how…" He scratched at his messy black hair.

Draco looked over the boy, his rage finally calming down, "It runs deeper than the stupid, ugly scar…I.. I have to go." He then turned away ready to make his way up to the castle.

"I'll be around…," Harry offered, "I know there is a lot of bad memories between us… but I wouldn't mind making some good ones."

Draco had stopped his back still to Potter, "I don't know why you want to try so hard… you have your friends. You don't need me."

"Draco, I'm not saying this is to get something. I just want to be friends and make new beginnings. It's a new year to a new life, it's a fresh start." Harry had stepped forward, "I just don't like why you don't want to try…"

"Because," Draco crossed his arms over his chest still not facing the other boy, "I'm not worth it…"  
"You don't give yourself enough credit," Harry took another step towards the boy and but kept his hands to himself. He would have to let the blond come to him.

"I don't know what you see in me, Potter," Draco let out a sigh, "But I'm not your friend."

Harry watched Draco walk away and back into the castle, "One day, I hope you will be," he smiled to himself, and retrieved his broom. Harry ran into the castle, taking a passage up to the Gryffindor tower to avoid getting caught out after hours. As soon as he entered the tower, a wonderful idea had crossed his mind. He then raced up to his dorm and immediately started to rummage through his trunk.

"Harry," Ron had sat up from reading his latest quidditch magazine, looking down at his best friend. "What are you doing?"

"I need something that's emerald…" Harry said simply as he looked through all of his clothes, for anything that was insignificant could be ripped apart.

"What?" Ron didn't quite understand what Harry was looking for.

"My eye color," Harry knew which part Ron didn't get, after knowing him for so long, it was easy to tell which part you lost him at.

"Oh…," Ron continued to watch Harry dig through his trunk desperately searching. "What for?"

"Just cause." Harry then found the perfect thing, it was a t-shirt that he had owned even before coming to Hogwarts and by this point it didn't fit him. "Well this shirt is too small," he smiled pleased with what he had found and ripped it in half.

"What's this for?" Ron asked being the persistent person he was, not to mention Harry was rarely over come with the need to rip up random clothes.

Harry smiled as he pulled out his wand practicing a sewing spell on a small piece of the fabric, "I'm just helping out a friend."

"Oh..," Ron shrugged and then sat on the ground with Harry, "Need help?" he held up his own wand.  
After they had completed their task Harry had wrapped up the gift and attached a note to the small package. He then placed it next to his bedside table next to where he would put his glasses. The next morning he planned to send this to Draco Malfoy. 'If I send him anything tonight, it may be considered overkill,' he smiled to himself and then climbed into bed after debating with Ron about an article in the magazine he had just been reading.


	3. Gloves and Potions

The next morning, Harry walked into the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron as usual. They took their usual seating, thankfully this meant that Harry had a good view of a particular blond at the Slytherin table. Harry looked over to the table he was sitting at and smiled seeing him; hoping that what he made him last night would leave an effect on the blond. He waited for an owl to deliver Hermione's Daily Prophet, like it did every morning, and then called the owl over to himself. He placed the package before it, "Take this to Draco," he whispered. The owl gave a small hoot before taking the package up in its beak by the string and then flew over to the Slytherin table.  
Draco was working on his breakfast, when a small package was dropped in front of him. Looking over it curiously, he opened the package up and found two pieces of cloth. They were sewn into gloves that left his fingers free. He also saw a small note he picked it up and read; 'I figured if you need to you could wear this over your mark, it may not prevent people from knowing but at least this way, it will force them to see you instead of what's on your arm –Harry'  
Harry had been watching from his table, trying not to be obvious. He watched as Draco slipped on the gloves and then blinked a few times before looking over at Harry. Harry quickly dodged out of the way hoping that he wouldn't send him another glare. But when he looked back up, Draco was writing something down and gave something to the owl. Next thing he knew that owl was sitting in front of him waiting for him to take the not. Harry took it and it read; 'Thank you –Malfoy'  
Draco looked up as the owl dropped off the note to him once more, he wouldn't admit to it, but he quickly opened the letter eager to read what it had said; 'No Problem. Hope the day goes well. ' Draco then let his lips curve into a smile; it has been so long since he had genuinely smiled like this. Who knew the one to cause this would be Harry Potter. Soon he stuffed the note into his pocket and then got up to go to class.  
Later on that day, Harry found himself sitting out by the lake during his free period for the day. He was working on mastering a spell they had learned that day, finding it difficult to grasp it. Draco, unknown to Harry, was also on a free period and had made his way down to the lake and had picked a spot near him he was fiddling with the fabric wrapped around his arm when he heard someone yell.  
"Damnit!"  
He looked over to see Harry sucking on his finger. Draco then stood up walking over to the other boy.  
"Here, you idiot." Draco took his hand and pulled out his wand, muttering a simple spell to heal the small cut on Harry's finger.  
Harry looked down at his finger once Draco let go, "Heh, maybe I should remember that one...," he rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks."  
"Maybe you shouldn't hurt yourself then." Draco made himself comfortable by the boy, setting his books down and planting himself down in a particularly nice patch of grass.  
"Well," Harry pulled his book back into his lap, "It's this spell, I just can't get it right."  
"Which spell is it?" Draco took the book from the boy reading over the description; it was a spell to change the color of whatever the object was, "Here let me try it." He swished his wand muttering the spell but it didn't work on the small rock near him, instead the rock split in two.  
"I've been having so much trouble with it…," Harry admitted while picking up one of the rock halves, "I'll try again." He then swished his wand at the half in his hand and it instantly caught on fire, "GAH!" Harry panicked and threw it into the lake.  
"Good job, Potter" Draco stifled his laughter, Harry just pouted and looked at the other one. "Perhaps it's a little beyond our skill range." Draco placed his hand on Harry's wand and lowered his hand, "Maybe we should stop before you blow up the whole school."  
"I wouldn't blow up the school…," Harry pouted again, closing his book, "I guess I could just have Hermione help me figure it out later."  
Draco gave a slight snort, "I bet you could." Draco then stood up and grabbed his bag after checking the time, "We have double potions soon, we should start heading in or else Slughorn will have us both in detention."  
"Probably a good choice," Harry nodded in agreement smiling, "Do you want to be my partner today?"  
As they started their way inside, Draco raised an eyebrow at the other boy, "Partners? Really? Potter the hero wants to be my partner?" He shook his head, "Honestly, that spell must have messed with your brain or something."  
"Well, I'm not going to deny that it didn't, but I don't think I would have minded being your partner before that either," Harry just laughed and shifted his bag on his shoulder.  
"I will never understand you," Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, "Ever." He opened the door and walked in with Harry right behind him. "But fine, if it makes you happy, I'll be your partner this once."  
Harry grinned, "Great! Lets head down to the potions room then shall we?" He then lead the way down the stairs.  
Draco followed behind him, debating in his head if he should trust Potter or not. He wasn't sure if he could consider them to be friends or just two blokes who got along as acquaintances. They finally made their way into the classroom and they each sat at a table and set their stuff down. As Draco took his seat, he heard Granger and Weasel call to Potter.  
"I'll be right back," Harry smiled and nodded to Draco before walking off towards his friends, "What's up?" he smiled.  
"Mate, you're partnering up with Malfoy?" Ron asked looking to the blond, who had pulled out his text book to read over the potion they would be making today. He didn't notice as Draco shot him a glare, hearing what he was saying to the other boy.  
Harry kept his smile, "Why not?" He asked his rather innocently.  
Hermione smacked Ron's arm, "Ronald!"  
"What?" Ron looked to her, not understanding what he did wrong.  
"He's not a bad guy, Ron," Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'm sure he's not, Harry," Hermione nodded and smiled herself, "But we should take our seats now Slughorn will be here soon."  
Harry smiled and nodded to his friends, wishing them luck with their potion as he made his way over to Draco, and took his seat, not noticing Draco was tense and glaring at the table top.  
"So what are usual 7th Year potions?" Harry asked picking through his bag for his own book.  
"Advanced potions, mostly for medical uses...," Draco forced out through grit teeth, he kept his gaze at the table.  
"S-something wrong?" Harry looked over at the blond instantly.  
"Of course not, Potter. Everything is just peachy." Draco said sarcasm obvious on his voice as he slammed his book on the table after snapping it shut.  
Harry jumped at the outburst. "Eh..," he decided to not say anything until the Slytherin next to him had calmed down.  
Slughorn came in and started to explain everything they had to do for their potions; writing the ingredients on the board and important key points. Harry looked over at the blond but it seemed that he was determined to keep his gaze away from Harry. Harry then decided to take notes and doodle. Once Slughorn had finished his lecture, Draco stood up. "I'll get the ingredients if you start the fire."  
He didn't give Harry a change to answer as he stormed towards the cabinets.  
Harry decided to not test the patients of the other boy and did as he was asked, using a spell to start a small fire under the cauldron.  
Draco returned with all of their necessary items, and placed them around neatly. "Here, I'll chop these and you grind these roots into powder," he had pushed said roots towards Harry and kept his distance as he did his part. Harry just listened and did as he was asked. Draco would only speak to him to tell him what he had to do next. After a little while, Draco was cutting something up and accidently cut his finger. "Ah!" he gasped and took a hold of his finger as It started to bleed.  
Harry looked up and instantly took Draco's hand, performing the spell to heal it up. "Hey, looks like I remembered it," Harry gave him a grin giving his hand back.  
"Oh… yes…," Draco looked down at his finger and gulped quietly, "Thanks"  
"No problem," Harry smiled and then finished up what he was doing, "Here these are ready." Harry handed over the ingredients.  
Draco still wouldn't look at him, but this time it was because he was hiding the slight blush that had dusted across his pale cheeks. Draco took his ingredients and added them into the potion along with his. "N-Next we have to stir, do you want to do it?"  
Harry nodded and moved to the potion stiring it, he noticed that Draco was playing with the glove on his arm, "Oh, do they fit okay?" Harry asked "I picked out a Slytherin color figuring it would fit you better," he smiled at the blond.  
"Yes, they fit just fine." Draco finally tore his gaze up from his arm and looked at those brilliant green orbs, "It was… very kind of you. Why… Why did you do it?"  
"Well, I figured if you were worried about people looking at your mark so much, why not just cover it up?" Harry grinned and looked back into the pot. "That way people who don't know you will be able to see you until you're ready to tell them, and people who do know will find it easier to look you in the eye rather than judge you on your past."  
"Yes, but why do you care about me?" Draco still couldn't comprehend why he had become the golden boy Potter's new interest. "I've done nothing but be cold to you."  
Harry looked up back towards Draco, "Like I said, its time for a normal fresh start. It's the 8th year of Hogwarts, usually students don't have an 8th year, so it seems fitting to start with a new slate after all that's happened. Especially since all the horrible stuff that was happening in the world is now over." Harry thought this was the most obvious thing in the world, he just couldn't understand why Draco wouldn't want to take advantage of the opportunity.  
Draco stood there blinking at the boy who just grinned back at him for a moment before speaking, "So you're sayin- AH!" Draco pointed at the potion, "It's boiling over!"  
Harry looked up just in time for the potion to boil over and spill all over him. "Hot!" he said, casting a spell to extinguish the fire under the cauldron. He then cast a spell to get rid of the liquid that had spilled on him, giving him instant relief.  
Draco stepped forward after coming to his senses and grabbed Harry's arms, "Were you burnt?" He looked over his arms making sure his skin wasn't melting off.  
"I-I think I'm fine," Harry was surprised that Draco was looking him over. "What was that potion again?" he asked feeling a bit nervous.  
"Some sort of potion for curing stomach aches…," Draco let out a small silent sigh of relief, "I don't think it's dangerous."  
"Oh good!" Harry let out a huge breath of relief, "I changed into a girl last time someone spilled something on me…"  
Draco stared at him surprised, "What?" He blinked a few times trying to imagine it. "Are you serious?" he absentmindedly took a few steps back from him.  
"Yeah, that potion had gone wrong, somewhere...let's not talk about it." Harry smiled embarrassed, if Draco didn't know about it, then he would have never mentioned it. "I mean obviously I'm no longer a girl, but that was the worst week of my life."  
"You're…. completely normal now…right?" Draco asked this still staring at him in bewilderment.  
"Oh, of course, I took a potion that turned me right back after they were able to make it." He smiled nodding to the other boy. "But.. I'm sorry about...," he then motioned to the disaster that was their potion.  
Draco actually wasn't too mad, he surprisingly was completely calm about it, and just shrugged it off. "It's not like it was your fault, I was distracting you after all."  
Harry shook his head, "Do we have the time to start over do you think?" They both turned to look at the clock.  
"Well, If we hurry and concentrate on just the potion, I think we have the time," Draco turned to face Harry who look determined.  
"Alright, you get the ingredients and I will clean and prepare the area!" Harry pulled out his wand as Draco made his way over to the cabinets to grab out what they needed. He waved his wand and soon the whole area was clean and the cauldron was ready for use once more. He then lit the fire just in time for Draco to lay out the different ingredients.  
They worked hard to complete their potion; Draco and Harry worked well together as they prepped their ingredients and then toss them in immediately; picking up the next thing that had to be chopped, cut, split, juiced, squeezed, or crushed. At the end, they had at least 5 minutes left as they bottled up their potion and Harry carried it down to the teacher's desk, placing it the collection tray, making sure their names were on it. When he walked back to the table they shared, Draco nodded to him. "Well, I think we didn't do half bad."  
Harry smiled and nodded proud of their accomplishment, "Maybe next time you will be inclined to be my partner again," he laughed.  
"I might take you up on that offer," Draco gave a small smile, wiping at his forehead to mop up the sweat that had formed from rushing through the potion, "I'll see you around, Potter," Draco collected his things and went to finish his homework, so he had time to take a bath.


	4. Bath Time

After dinner, Harry went out with the Gryffindor Quidditch team to train and practice for an hour and a half. After they had finished their session, Harry had decided to take a nice bath in the prefect's bathroom. Thankfully he was allowed to do so, since he was a Quidditch team captain. After making his way up to the dorm, he grabbed some clothes and his stuff and made his way down to the bath and knocked before entering glad to find it empty. He played with a few of the taps to turn on the different scents. He settled for a vanilla scented bath and eased himself in; enjoying the warmth and bubbles easing away his sore body from the training session.

After Draco had completed all of his homework, he decided that he was ready for his bath; he looked forward to it after having such an interesting time back at school already. He made his way up from the Dungeons and started up the stairs. Once he reached the portrait, he didn't think to knock before entering since whenever he came this late no one was really here. But once he made it down the steps, he saw someone was already here "S-Sorry! I'll … I'll just go!" he said, turned to leave.

Harry was surprised that Draco was appeared, "Ah! You don't have to, I'm almost done." Harry turned around to face the blond.

Draco gave a startled look to the Gryffindor, of all the people it had to be Potter. "I-I'll just wait outside."  
"You can sit in here if you want, I don't mind," Harry grinned at the boy. "It will give me someone to talk to, but it's up to you."

"I'm not getting in there with you, Potter." Draco stated firmly, but his face flushed a dark red.

Harry then laughed, "I didn't mean climb into the bath with me." He then leaned against the side, smiling up at him, "I meant you could dip your feet in or chill on the stairs. But, if you're uncomfortable, then I understand."

Draco hesitated in his decision, he looked between the boy and the door for a moment. "I don't know why I put up with you!" Draco then kneeled down to untie his shoes and take off his socks placing them with his towel and toiletries. He then sat at a dry edge of the bath.

"Haha," Harry only laughed and looked up at him, "I don't know why either, guess you will have to tell me when you figure it out," he grinned at the blond.

"I don't know if I ever will." He rolled up his pants and stuck his feet into the warm vanilla scented water. He avoided any eye contact with Potter, knowing that the boy was naked underneath the bubbles.

"So," Harry did his best to start conversation, "What do you have planned to do after you are done at Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure…," Draco admitted wiggling his toes in the water and popped some of the bubbles, "I was thinking about traveling for a bit."

"That sounds like fun," Harry smiled pulling out his shampoo squirting the amount needed into his hand, "Any locations picked out?"

Draco's eyes slowly crept over to the other boy in all his shirtless, soapy glory, "I-I think out East, maybe to Romania." He then quickly looked away back towards his feet playing in the water.

"You want to go to Romania? That seems like a good time, I heard Ron's brother loves it there," Harry grinned, he was glad to be forming some type of friendship, if not, a civil relationship between the two.

"Oh? He's the dragon lover right?" Draco asked, daring to take another glance at Potter. "I hear Weasel face blabbering about his family sometimes." Draco let the insults slip out easily. He then wondered if Potter would get mad at him.

"He's really close to his family," Harry nodded to him and then continued to scrub through his hair, "I like that they treat me like family, It's nice."

Draco looked away from him, rolling his eyes. "What about you?" he asked deciding to change the subject before he let anything too cruel slip out.

"Umm, I was thinking Auror," Harry nodded, smiling to himself, "Find a place to live, find someone to marry, have a normal family life, that kind of stuff."

"That.. That sounds so very.. normal.." Draco blinked a few times at the boy, "Honestly, I didn't think you would be the type to settle down."

"I've had enough adventures in my life," Harry sighed, "I mean, I wouldn't mind some more… just, with less…death, I suppose. But I just want to live a simple life, and if there are some random, fun quirks along the way, that wouldn't be so bad either."

"I suppose that would make sense, I just want to be free to make my own decisions for once," Draco admitted looking down at his hands, playing with his fingers.

"It will be good to get out and live a little," Harry nodded in agreement before dunking under the water for a moment. Soon he came back up and his hair was plastered against his skin, and suds free.

Draco felt his face warm up, a flush graced his cheeks, as he looked over his skin which was now dripping wet. You wouldn't know if from looking at him, but under all that uniform was a nice body. Draco wouldn't admit this out loud, but Harry looked a lot stronger than most would think with him being so short and thin. Draco quickly looked away quickly realizing that he was starting to stare, "Yes, I hope it will be. I don't even know who I am anymore.."

"I guess it would be rather difficult to transition from what you were brought up to believe into what's going on now," Harry understood and was glad that Draco realized that it was time to change.

Draco nodded sadly and poked at some more of the bubbles, "I'm not proud of what I did… I just… can't even stand who I am… well I suppose, was, would be more accurate."

"Exactly, that's who you were," Harry grinned, glad to hear something coming out of Draco's mouth that sounded like what he had been trying to make him understand. "Now everything is over with and we have a new year of Hogwarts to start fresh. Remake yourself, it will be a really fun adventure for you." Harry had moved a bit closer to the blond. If he could, he would hug the Slytherin for finally figuring it out.

Draco looked over at the overenthusiastic Gryffindor and raised an eyebrow at him before letting out a snort. "I don't think trying to erase all the sins from your life is 'fun', Potter." Despite this, Draco still let a small smile grace his lips, making sure to hide it from Harry.

Harry then walked over to where his towel was. "I'm sure the process will be hard," he then picked up the towel and paused to wipe off his face and placed his glasses on his nose. "But at least now you have the chance to change, instead of leading a life that you don't even want."

"I suppose you're right," Draco kept his gaze upon anything that wasn't Potter, he felt flushed and couldn't figure out why.

"Alright," Harry looked to the boy, "I am going to get out now, just saying."

"U-Um! I'm not looking." Draco buried his face in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

Harry quickly jumped out and dried himself off and pulled on his boxers and pants, "It's safe," he spoke up so the blond didn't have to hide his face anymore. He then continued to dry out his hair, which had already started to take its usual look of constant mess.

Draco lowered his hands slowly and glanced to see him only half dressed; he kept his eyes straight the whole time to keep himself from ogling at the other boy, which he had found himself doing quite a bit before.

Harry lowered the towel from his head and then began to shake his hair around, causing his hair to take on more odd angles. He then slipped his t-shirt back on and pulled out his wand after gathering all of his stuff. "It's all yours" he smiled at the blond and waved his wand cleaning out the tub.

"Ah… thanks…," Draco stood up and slipped out of his robes and hung it up before starting to undo his tie.

Harry found himself watching the boy for a few moments before shaking his head and smiling, "Have fun." He then left and started his journey up to the Gryffindor tower.

Draco had waited for Potter to leave before fully undressing himself, he filled the tub with his favorite scents and then slipped into the bath and let out a long sigh. He let himself soak for a long time, thinking everything through. He relaxed and let his muscles relax, he didn't realize how tense they were around Harry.

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor tower and went to where Hermione and Ron were trying to finish up their homework. "Hey guys," he smiled and they each looked up returning his smile.

"Hey mate, how was the tub?" Ron grinned, ever since 4th year Harry had a secret love for the tub.

"Amazing," he admitted, taking a seat in a chair next to the couch they had their books spread out over.

"It is a rather nice bath, and you're lucky that the Quidditch captains are able to use it as well," Hermione smiled and looked down at Ron's paper. "Ron! I told you the answer to this one! How did you still get it wrong?" she then shook her head and massaged her temples.

"Wha-? That's not wrong! I wrote down what you told me!" He said back looking over the answer and her answer.

Harry watched the two and smiled, highly amused by their bickering, they were meant for each other, he could see it. He shook his head, laughing at them as they continued to duke it out.


	5. Lakeside Studying

The next day, Draco found himself sitting in the library with a few of the other Slytherins. They were all working on their homework together, trying to help each other out. It was nice to be with the few Slytherins that were left, were proud enough to come back. He was finishing up his last bit of homework, just as a certain boy walked into the library. Harry had come to the library to get some books for research, required for one of his classes, not yet noticing Draco. This however, worked out in the blond's advantage because the other boy did not notice him staring at him, almost in a trance, lost in thought. Harry looked along the shelves and back at a slip of paper; Hermione had sent Harry to pick out a few books for her as well. Upon checking out the book and turning to leave, he saw Draco and smiled waving at the blond. This broke Draco out of his trance instantly. He blinked at the boy and waved back discreetly, looking around to make sure no one saw that. Harry smiled and gave the boy a nod before leaving the Library. Draco wasn't sure why, but he gathered up his things and left to follow Potter. He watched from a safe distance as Harry dropped the books off to Hermione, in one of the study halls. He then waited for him and followed him once more out to the grounds; where Harry found that tree, the same one where they had almost killed themselves trying to learn a charm that Harry was having trouble with. Harry pulled out of the books and flipped through, looking for content to add into a paper of his. Draco watched him for a few moments and finally decided that it was best to stop creeping after the black haired boy, his stunt earning him a few weird looks. He finally got the courage to approach Potter. "Potter…?" Harry looked up somewhat surprised to see that it was Draco. "Um.. Mind if I sit with you?"

Harry blinked a few times trying not to look so stunned. "S-sure! Go right ahead," Harry grinned and closed his book, sitting in a more upright position.

Draco set down his bag and found a particularly grassy area to sit on. He gnawed at his lower lip, a nervous habit that had seemed to become more and more obvious around Potter.

"What are you studying for?" Harry smiled innocently, he had noticed the boy at the library before and wasn't sure what to make of Draco following him out here.

"Charms… I'm not really good at them," Draco shrugged and looked at his books, "I don't really possess the interest."

"Do you need any help?" Harry smiled, happy that he may be able to help the blond with something, "I'm pretty good with them."

"You wouldn't mind?" Draco gave a surprised look; he found it hard to get used to them being civil and not trying to fight or pick at each other. "You want to help?"

"Sure, I don't mind," Harry sat up straighter and smiled.

"It's a spell to change the shape of an object," Draco pulled out his textbook and showed it to the other boy. "It's a rather useless spell…"

Harry looked over the text, taking the book from the blond. He skimmed over it and then performed the spell on a nearby rock, causing it to change into a square. "Like that?"

Draco stared at it, his mouth hanging open slightly, "Why can't I do that?" he then growled and tried the spell on the rock next to it and it melted.

Harry had watched him do the spell, "Hmm…," he moved closer to Draco, "I think I know what the problem is." He then took Draco's hand into his own and did the motion with him, "You're doing the motion wrong, you need to do a swirl, you're kind of doing a circle. See?"

"Gn!" he was surprised when Potter took his hand and flushed, his body stiffening up. "R-Right." He then tried to perform the spell when Harry took his hand away. But, this time he found himself distracted by Harry and caught a bush on fire.

Harry jumped up, "AHH!" He then waved his wand, casting a spell to produce a stream of water, extinguishing the bush. "W-Well, I'm glad we're doing this outside," he rubbed the back of his head and smiled at Draco.

Draco hung his head in defeat and groaned, "Let's just face it, I'm going to fail this lesson."

"Practice makes perfect, Draco," Harry smiled, "Try again. This time, just the use the motion, I'll stand behind you to avoid destruction to myself."

Draco made a face, "Tch, fine." He took a deep breath and tried the spell again, this time on a tree, and soon the tree took on the shape of an owl. "I…I did it!"

"See, you give up too easily!" Harry smiled and took his seat next to the blond.

Draco huffed and crossed his arms, plopping himself back down in the grass. "I would have got it eventually… But, Thanks.. for the help."

"No problem," Harry nodded to him and pulled out his book on Astronomy once more, flipping through it.

Draco laid back in the grass and took a moment to relax under the shade of the tree. Oddly enough, he felt really at peace around Potter.

Harry grunted at the book and closed it before tossing it to the side, deciding it wasn't worth his time at the moment.

Draco peeked up at him, "Having trouble, Potter? Giving up so easily?" he smirked at the boy.

"I can look at it later," Harry pouted crossing his arms, "Astronomy hates me as much as I hate it."  
Draco let out a snort and sat up, "It's really not that hard, Potter. Give me the book."

Harry picked the book up and flipped through the pages until he got to the page he was on and handed it to Draco.

"This is so easy." Draco shook his head and picked up Harry's worksheet, "Are you really that dense that you can't figure it out?" Draco then started to fill out sheet with no problem whatsoever.

"I'm not dense, I just don't have my heart in that class, I suppose." Harry watched him write in the answers, "I guess I could just study what you put down and figure out how you got it…"

Draco only smirked, "I know for a fact that these are all correct answers, so you might as well." He then handed the book and sheet back to him once he finished.

"Th-thanks" Harry took it from him and shoved it back into his bag, "I really need to do better in this class…"

Draco shrugged, "At least you don't struggle with Charms."

Harry smiled, "Touche, how about this? I'll help you with Charms, if you help me with Astronomy." He crossed his arms and hoped that he would take well to this proposal.

Draco thought to himself and decided it would be a good idea. He then held out his hand to make the deal official. Harry smiled and took his hand, shaking on it. "It's a deal then, Potter," Draco smirked and then laid himself back down in the grass.

Harry grinned at the boy, "Agreed. So what else has been giving you trouble in Charms?"

"Just stupid basic skills," Draco rolled onto his side so he could face Harry, "It's embarrassing really, even Longbottom can get them right, and I just can't."

Harry smiled to himself, "Well I did teach him well in 5th year. Charms, defensive spells, and many other things."

"Seems you rubbed off a lot on the giant lump," Draco frowned deeply up at the other boy.

"He's a good guy, you would like him." Harry leaned against the tree, "His specialty is Herbology, he saved my butt 4th year for the tournament."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, "Me? Like Longbottom?" Draco sat up, giving him a look, "I don't think that's possible."

"I am pretty sure you were thinking the same thing about me when we first started to talk…" Harry grinned at him.

"I don't want to be friends with Longbottom!" Draco crossed his arms, "You I can stand. Only you."  
"Fair enough," Harry then smiled to himself, "It's good to know you can stand me"

"Yes, well, it's not like you'd leave me alone anyway." Draco pulled his knees up to his chest.  
Harry then chuckled, "I worked hard for this much communication with you."

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Guess your hard work is starting to pay off, huh?"

"Indeed it is," Harry looked out across the lake throwing a stone every now and then.

"So…," Draco picked at some of the grass, wanting to ask this question that has been bugging him. "Does this make us… friends?"

"Sure!" Harry smiled at him, "I would like that"

Draco looked at him surprised, "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Harry gave a bright smile, "Did I ever give off an impression I didn't want to be your friend?... Excluding anything from before this year?" Harry asked this part rather sheepishly.

"Mmm…," Draco gave a thoughtful look, "I guess not, It's just a bit strange. I'm still not used to being on good terms with you."

"Yeah… I'm sure it will be less awkward over time," Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess this really is a new start," Draco looked out over the lake to hide the small smile forming on his lips.

"Yes! Yes, it is!" Harry grinned and pats his shoulder leaning back against the tree.

Draco looked at Harry, blinking surprised and then turned back to the lake. They decided to sit out and just talk until it was time for dinner.


	6. Awkward Dinner

After a while, Draco looked over the sunset, "It's probably almost time for dinner."

Harry looked at his watch lazily and then sat up. "Wow it is! Where did the time go? We have 20 minutes till dinner!" He then gathered together his things and looked up at Draco, who had stood up and had his things ready before hand. He held his hand out towards Harry offering to help him up. "Thanks," Harry smiled took his hand and stood up. They then started their way up to the school. He noticed that as they walked, Draco walked right beside him. He wasn't trying to keep his distance or deny their acquaintance.

"I am pretty excited to have some chicken tonight," Harry smiled to himself and placed his hands behind his head as he walked with Draco up to the castle.

Draco snorted and smiled, "I'm guessing it's one of your favorites then?"

"One of them. I enjoyed making that the most whenever I had to make dinner." Harry was actually quite the cook thanks to the years of him cooking for the Dursleys.

"…You had to make your own dinner?" Draco asked surprised, "Don't you have a house elf for that?"

"For the first 11 years of my life, I lived with a muggle family. I was their house elf." Harry looked over to him and smiled inwardly knowing he would never have to live like that again.

Draco gave him a disgusted look of disbelief, "That's… just… I would not have put up with that! You're a wizard! I would have cursed them the first chance I had!"

"Well, I didn't know I was a wizard until my 11th birthday…" Harry shrugged, he thought everyone knew this, but then again, Draco had never really cared to know much about him.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, "You really had an awful childhood."

"It could have been worse, besides for the past few years, I would only see them during the summer, and usually Ron would come for me anyway." Harry nodded to the other boy.

"Why were they so cruel to you if you are blood related to them?" Draco frowned.

"They don't like magic folk," Harry decided to leave his aunt's jealousy of his mother out of it for now.

Draco shook his head letting out snort, "Typical. Do you still have to go back to them? You could..." he then coughed and spoke quickly surprised in himself for saying this. "YouCouldStayAtMyHouse."

Harry looked at him, also surprised in the boy. It took a few moments for him to register exactly what the boy had said so quickly, "I have always wondered what your house was like. Thankfully since I am of age, I can live in the house my godfather left me. But, I need help to make it livable first," Harry let out a laugh, remembering their many attempts to clean up that old, abandoned house during the summer before his fifth year.

"Huh? You have a house of your own…?" Draco looked at him surprised, "Wait! You mean the Black house right? My aunt was obsessed with that place. I'll help clean it out if you'd like, I can help with any of the cursed items, or such, since I am part of the Black Family"

Harry smiled at him, thankful for the offer and then remembered that damned painting, "Maybe you could help me get a painting off the wall then! There's a painting of Sirius's mum and she always screams and I know Kreacher wouldn't like it, but I don't want it there." Harry was feeling a bit excited about this, he could get rid of that annoying painting. "It's just stuck there at the moment, with a curtain over it."

"I can definitely try, I'll ask my mum about it. She'll know which portrait it is, and how to reason with it." Draco gave a proud smile, glad to be somewhat helpful.

"That would really help a lot," Harry grinned and placed his hands back on the back of his head, "Oh, and thank your mum for me, she literally saved my life."

"She's not a bad woman, she knew you would help her get to me if she let you live." Draco looked down at the ground, when had they stopped walking. "She's a mum too, I think she knew your mum would have done the same to get to her child."

"Still, I appreciate it, and I know she's not bad," Harry grinned up at him, "I can tell that your mum loves you a lot."

Draco smiled softly, "Yeah, she cares a lot, sometimes a little over protective, but she means well."

"Nothing wrong with that," Harry then opened the door for Draco to enter first.

Draco stepped inside, Harry close behind, "I bet your mum was a good person too. I mean, she was willing to give her life for you."

"Yeah," Harry grinned, remembering her smiling face from the photographs he had, "I've heard that she was indeed something."

They made their way into the Hall and Draco paused for a moment before following Harry to the Gryffindor table. This made Harry smile, "If you don't want to sit here, we could sit at your table." He didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but he was glad that he was willing to sit with him.

"No, I want to sit here with you." Draco crossed his arms, already deciding that he would sit here, being the stubborn boy he's always been.

Harry nodded and grinned, "Okay." He then led Draco down the table to a spot across from Hermione and Ron, "Hey guys."

"Hey Harry… Oh Draco… Hi," Hermione was surprised but still smiled; remembering that Harry had told her that he would try and befriend him, though she wasn't sure if Ron had known about this ahead of time.

Draco sat next to Harry and blinked at Hermione almost in shock, "Hello Granger… Weasley."  
Ron, of course had his mouth full, and was reading the Daily Prophet with his usual lack of manners. Hermione glared at the boy and then elbowed him. He looked at her, "Wut?" He asked, not bothering to swallow before he spoke.

"Say hello Ronald!" She nodded her head towards Draco, giving him a look that anyone could tell would mean, 'You better be nice!'

Ron looked over to Draco and gave a surprised look before swallowing his food, "Hey...?" He then went back to his usual eating habits.

"Ron! Your getting food everywhere, you should really chew with your mouth closed." Hermione sighed looking over his mess.

Harry just continued, as usual, to pile some food on his plate. Draco however, watched them bicker in silent shock. His grey eyes slightly widened, he wasn't all that sure how to act. He decided on just clearing his throat in an awkward manner. Harry looked up at Draco and then chuckled a bit, "Oh, yeah. They do this all the time, I have learned to just tune them out," Harry smiled looking back at them, "This is normal for them."

Draco looked over at Harry with a worried expression, "Normal? If you say so…" He then pulled a bowl of soup towards himself, eating with proper table manners.

Harry had a plate of chicken and some potatoes, silently keeping score of the two in his head.  
Ron then turned to Harry, "Bai the ay arry!" he then swallowed, "Mum told me to tell you she wishes you luck with your classes and she is working on your sweater for Christmas."

Harry smiled, "I'll have to send her a 'thank you' back soon."

Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust at how Ron ate with his mouth open; soon Hermione broke his train of thought. "Well Christmas is far away and its not something to think about right now. Both of you have some classes that you need improvement in, especially your astronomy and potions, Harry. You don't have that potions book anymore with all the shortcuts." She then turned her attention to the other boy who was looking away in hope that he would be spared, "As for you Ron, I know you have to work on Astronomy and Ancient Ruins."

"Mione, cnt ee 'orry 'bout dis ater?" Ron asked his mouth still full from stuffing his face.

"I would think about it if you could speak without showing us the chicken and potatoes you're eating…" she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at the boy.

Harry smiled at his friend, "Actually Draco is helping me with my Astronomy."

"Really? I'm glad you found someone to help you out," she smiled and then turned to Draco, "Don't give him any mercy." She then glared toward Harry, who shrunk away under her gaze.

"You're worse than Umbridge," Ron dared to mutter, but this time without a mouth full of food.

"I heard that," Hermione gave a dark look towards him.

Draco shook his head, "Of course not, Grange. I would never take it easy on Potter. Old habits die hard, I suppose." He smirked in Potter's direction and Harry frowned.

"Good, looks like I'll have to tutor Ron the same way," Hermione smiled to herself.

"Wait…. What?" Ron knew he was in for it.

Draco smirked and leisurely sipped at his pumpkin juice, giving Harry a quick sideways glance, obviously feeling more comfortable with the group. Harry returned his smile and enjoyed his dinner with his friends.

Draco finished his pudding and got up from the table, "I think I'll head back to the-" but before he could finish his sentence he was shoved against the table by Goyle, "Get off of me!"

Goyle hissed into his ear, "You're a disgrace, talking to them." He then shoved Draco again once more for effect before stalking off.

Harry caught Draco this time and looked him over, "Are you alright?"

Draco grimaced and straightened his robes, "Y-yes.. I'm fine… He's… He's just a git."

Harry glared after the other boy, "He's still stuck in the past…" He then looked down at Draco still in his arms, "Oh! Sorry!" He helped him up with a small, pink tint dusted his cheeks.

"It's alright," Draco coughed awkwardly, his own cheeks were growing hot, "T-Thank you for letting me sit with you. I'm going to head back to my room… Um… See you in class." He then turned around sharply and speed walked out of the Great Hall towards the Dungeons. Harry watched after him frowning before turning back to Hermione and Ron who also watched after him, unsure of what to think. Draco had held his wand tightly as he walked down to his room making sure that Goyle wouldn't show up again. Once he reached his room he locked himself in and tried to forget how warm Harry was when he was in his arms.


	7. Halloween Costumes

The rest of the weeks of september had went by a bit more smoothly; now they found themselves in the middle of October. People at this point were more surprised that the now ex-rivals were even talking. The Gryffindors weren't bothered by their new found friendship, but the Slytherins however weren't too keen on it, especially Pansy Pakinson.

But the two of them mostly just ignored any negativity that was thrown their way and kept on going with their friendship; which was becoming stronger and stronger as the days went by. At this moment however, Harry was waiting for Draco to meet him outside of the great hall. They had agreed to go to Hogsmeade together the previous week this Saturday.

Draco walked up to the boy, making a note to wrap his scarf up around his neck, almost hiding the small smile that graced his lips when he spotted Harry. "Ready to go?"

"Yes!" Harry smiled and nodded to him, "I need to pick out a costume for the dance on Halloween."

"I already have mine picked out," Draco smirked sticking his nose up, "Do you have any ideas for yours?"

"I figured I would keep my mind open. I will know it when I see it," Harry shrugged and smiled up at him, "So what did you chose to be?"

Draco grinned widely, "It's a surprise, you're not even going to get a hint," he teased the other boy.

"That's not fair!" Harry poked him, "You get to see mine today, I should at least get a hint!"

"It involves a lot of feathers." Draco offered only this much as they entered Hogsmeade.

"Feathers?" Harry tilted his head at the boy and all that kept coming to mind was, "Showgirl?"

Draco flushed and punched his arm, "You git! I would never! It's regal and sophisticated!"

Harry laughed and tried to dodge the punch, "I trust you, I was just thinking out loud I promise."

Draco huffed and crossed his arms, "I bet you like thinking about me that way- wait! I don't want to know!" Before Harry could speak, he had grabbed the sleeve of Harry's coat and pulled him along into a shop.

"Whoa!" Harry followed Draco into the shop without much choice and was surprised by the racks upon racks of costumes. "Hmm… Draco what do you think?" There were too many great costumes to chose from.

"Well are you looking for something comical or serious?" He looked along some of the racks, looking at reds and greens for him.

"I guess something that I can pull off," he said as he passed through some aisles browsing.

"Mmm, maybe something green? You know to show off your eyes," Draco suggested as he narrowed in on anything that had the same emerald color.

"They have some pirate costumes and some vampire costumes, but I'm not really sure," he showed some of the green vampire and pirate costumes, but they still didn't seem right.

"Maybe a knight?" He held up an emerald and gold outfit.

"That seems oddly fitting…" Harry smiled and looking it over.

"Try it on!" Draco shoved the heavy outfit into his arms and pushed him towards a changing room.

"Alright, I'll be right out," he went in and was scared about how horribly heavy it would be, but when he checked out the tag it mentioned a charm to make it lighter. He then managed to get into the costume and came out awkwardly, trying to see, "I feel a bit silly, what do you think?"

Draco looked him over, "Hmm," he walked over to him, "I think you look bulky and awkward."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Maybe we should find something with less metal. I'll go change quick," he then walked back in and changed into his normal clothes.

Draco had went back to browsing around the racks, he was determined to find something perfect for Harry. He found himself really enjoying himself, it was nice to get away from school and forget about the worries that game with it.

Harry walked back over to Draco after hanging the costume back on the rack. "Find anything else?"

"I don't know, it's hard to find something that suits you. I'm realizing I don't really know much about you," he admitted shyly, looking through some more racks.

"It's okay," Harry smiled at him, "I'm really not that exciting." He then proceeded to look through some more racks as well.

Draco gave him a dry look, "Not exciting?" He shook his head, "Says the guy that fought dragons and is a Quidditch King."

"The dragon wasn't by choice, and the Quidditch thing, at least its better then football and square-dancing," Harry shuddered, recalling his days in muggle school, awkwardly dancing with other boys since none of the girls wanted to be his partner, or being tackled to the ground in football when it was only tag football.

"I think you don't give yourself enough credit. The whole bloody wizarding world is bowing at your feet," Draco knew it was true.

"Eh...I don't know about the whole wizarding world…," his smile faltered a bit, "I'm just going to keep it simple this year. No more dragons, no more sneaking around Hogwarts, unless its for shenanigans, of course," he smiled brightly at this thought.

"Yeah, that does sound like a nice change. I'm not fearing for my life anymore," he gave Harry a small smile.

"I don't think anyone is anymore, which is a great change indeed," he agreed and was about to say more but his face turned into pure excitement, "I didn't know they had ninja costumes!" He pulled it out and showed it to him.

Draco just looked at him with his eyebrows raised, "… Ninja?...Really? You want to be a ninja?" Draco then laughed and shook his head.

"Why not?" Harry looked it over, "Alright, I am going to try it on. You'll see it will be amazing," Harry then made his way to the changing room. He came out quickly and smiled, "I like it."

"You look ridiculous," Draco laughed more at the boy, "But if you really like it, I suppose it works."

"What do you mean ridiculous? Ninjas are awesome!" Harry crossed his arms.

"It's just… not an outfit you see often in the wizarding world." Draco shook his head still chuckling at the boy.

"Yeah, this doesn't usually show up a lot in the muggle world either," Harry then smirked, an idea crossing his mind. "But if you think you can do better, then find something else for me," he challenged the blond.

Draco narrowed his eyes and huffed, "Of course I could! I have more style than you could ever wish for!"  
Harry laughed at the other's determination, "Alright make me change my mind from this to what you choose."

Draco gave a thoughtful look, "Well… do you want to match me?"

Harry hummed thoughtfully, "Let's see what it looks like on me," he smiled.

Draco then ran around the store, gathering whatever he could find that was red, gold, and Victorian styled; they were decorated with feathers to look like a phoenix. The last thing he grabbed was an elegant gold mask to go with the costume. "There. Try it on then."

Harry was surprised by how easily he had put together this costume, "O-Okay," he then went back into the changing room and came out in a Victorian phoenix costume, "W-Wow! This is amazing! It reminds me of Fawkes!"

"That's the whole point. You look actually quite dashing." Draco walked closer to him to straighten out the coat and feathers, looking him up and down.

"Alright," Harry smiled at the boy, "I'll go with this one then, thanks for the help," he then turned around to go into the changing room to change back.

Harry made it to the door just before Draco spoke up, "You're very welcome. I told you I had more style," he smirked.

"Yeah, next year I'll be a ninja for Halloween" Harry stuck out his tongue, he then slipped back into the changing room and changed back into his normal attire.

Draco stood outside of the changing room, he let out a small snort, "You would." He waited for the boy to change and open the door, "Are you hungry? Perhaps we can grab something to eat."

"That sounds pretty fantastic," Harry nodded, "I'll just pay for this quick." He then walked over and paid the cashier and smiled looking at his costume, as he walked over back to Draco, "So where did you want to go?"

"We could go to the pub, or the little tea shop, they have good sandwiches," Draco walked with him out into the cool air and looked around the area.

"The little tea shop sounds good, I have some bad memories at that place," Harry admitted shuddering, "So I would really like to make some good ones there."

Draco let out another snort, "I'm guessing that awful blubbering mess of a Ravenclaw?"

"Ooooh yeah," Harry shook his head remembering it well, "I said 'Hey, let's not talk about Cedric, I'm not ready' and suddenly I'm a horrible person. I wasn't the one staring at other guys!... well girls… though, I suppose if it were me staring at guys, it would be a bit on the creeper side." He stopped himself before he went on a rant about it. "The point is, she was a terrible date, and she ruined my only Valentine's Day that involved a female companion."

Draco shrugged, "She was always so annoying, I would glare at her all the time in class."

"Ugh," Harry facepalmed, "Was she crying in there too?"

"She was always blubbering and sniffling," Draco shook his head, "Snape actually gave her a detention for crying into a potion."

This time Harry was the one to let out a snort, "Th-that's not funny," despite what he had said, he still let out a few chuckles.

Draco smirked and walked next to him as they made their way to the tea shop, "It was extremely funny. I actually cursed her once."

"You did? What for?" Harry looked over at the blond.

Draco looked away quickly, his pale cheeks turning a slight pink. "J-Just… for being annoying, here we are." Draco grabbed him by the elbow and drug Harry inside, successfully changing the subject.


	8. Tea Shop Date?

Harry followed Draco into the small shop and shook his hair out of his eyes; finding the shop warm and welcoming. "Oh, this place looks nicer without the stupid cupids flying above, throwing things at us," he smiled and laughed lightly.

Draco nodded in agreement, "They do tend to get a bit tacky during Valentine's day. I refused to let Blaise take me here in our 6th year," they sat at a table together.

"He wanted to bring you here for Valentine's day? Double date thing?" Harry asked, what Draco had actually meant blew over his head.

"Uh, yes. Of course, a double date." Draco lied and quickly picked up the menu, hiding his face.  
Harry tilted his head slightly and shrugged it off, he looked through the menu, "Oh! They have good burgers!"

Draco wrinkled his nose, "They do tend to have a… wide selection." Soon the waitress made her way over to their table inquiring about drinks, Draco placing his order, "I'll have the mint green tea, please."  
Harry smiled, "I'll just take pumpkin juice, please."

Draco racked his brain for something witty to talk about, not really sure what Harry liked to talk about. "So…," Harry looked up at him and smiled. "How is Quidditch going?"

"Great!" Harry smiled brightly, "Being captain is a lot more fun than I thought it would be. I have some try outs soon though. I have to replace a beater and a chaser." Draco listened to him while playing with the salt and pepper shakers. "What about you? Are you going to get back onto the team at all?"

"I don't know, I don't know if they'd want me back. I haven't played in so long," he thought to himself, trying to think of the last time he was on a broom. He then chanced a look up at Harry, who was smiling at him.

"Well, if you need someone to help you train, I could help out," Harry closed his menu, finally sure of what he wanted.

"Really?" Draco smirked, "You want to help train a rival?"

"I think it would be fun, then I can learn your technique and totally win," Harry smiled and let out a laugh, "I'm just kidding."

"Like you could beat me," Draco said casually, as the waitress came back with their drinks.

"What can I get you for today, huns?" The waitress smiled to them and pulled out her booklet.

"I'll have the tuna melt," he handed his menu to her.

Harry looked up at her, "I'll take a cheeseburger."

"Right away!" she gave them a warm smile and then made her way back to the kitchen.

"So," Draco looked to Harry, "how are you and that Ginny girl?"

Harry bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head, "Well… there is no Ginny and me… anymore,"

Draco felt his mouth fall open slightly, "Wh-What really? I'm… sorry…" Despite what Draco said, he felt a rush of happiness and excitement.

"Oh no! It's not a problem really," Harry waved his hands, "We just decided that it was better that we were friends and not together anymore. She was still into Dean and I wasn't as into her as I thought I was." Harry smiled sheepishly, "Thankfully Ron understood and didn't hold it against me, he took it rather well when I told him, me and Ginny are still friends."

Draco tried so hard to contain his smile into something graceful, rather than give him a wide, over excited smile. "Well… that's a relief, at least. Do… Do you have your eyes on someone else?" He casually stirred his tea trying to hide the fact that he was hanging on Harry's every word.

"Not really at the moment, just kind of going with the flow," Harry smiled nodding to him, "What about you?"

Draco studied his face for a moment before lowering it to his tea cup, "T-There… There might be someone. But he- They probably aren't interested."

"You should just talk to them!" Harry smiled widely, "Maybe they are!"

Draco had a slight heartache seeing Harry smile like that, "It's not that simple…"

"Here you are, sweethearts." The waitress came over and set their plates down and smiled to both of them, "Enjoy!"

Harry nodded to the waitress and thanked her before turning back to Draco, "What house are they in?"  
Draco nibbled on his sandwich thoughtfully, "…Gryffindor."

Harry gasped surprised, "R-Really? Want me to spy?"

Draco let out a snort, "N-No thank you. I-I don't think it's wise to."

"Mmm okay," Harry leaned back and took a bite of his burger, "Mmm, that's good!"

"It's better than pub food." Draco politely nibbled on his sandwich and took small sips of his tea.

"Eh, the pub has their own perks," Harry smiled, he waved that comment off to get back to their previous subject. "But you should ask this person to the dance!"

Draco frowned at this, "I doubt it would go over well…"

"Well if you're sure, but believe me, it would be better to do it rather than to wonder what could have happened. Take the chance," he smiled before taking another bite of his hamburger.

Draco felt his stomach do back flips as he tried to muster up his courage, and still stay calm. "…Th-Then… W-would you…," he felt his confidence falter, "Um, do you know who you're taking to the dance?" He chickened out.

"Well, I just figured I would go. I mean if someone asks me, then I will consider it. But I don't think I am going to ask anyone." He then rubbed the back of his head, shuddering at the memories of his 4th year, "Last time I took a date to a dance it didn't turn out too good."

Draco felt a smile creep onto his lips, "I remember that, your date looked so miserable."

Harry bit his lip, "Well I was going to ask Cho, but she was going with Cederic, and then I asked the one twin and as soon as someone else came along, she booked it. But I don't think I can blame her…," he then shook his head, "I think I'll do it solo this time."

"Yes," Draco nodded to him, "I will be going solo as well. I refuse to take Pansy this time. She was awful when she saw me dancing with someone from Durmstrang."

"I didn't know there were any girls from Durmstrang." Harry once again missed one of Draco's slip-ups as it sailed right over his head. "Ron was eyeing up Fluer, kind of funny that Ron's brother married her," he laughed.

Draco decided to not correct Harry; there were no girls at Durmstrang, "I bet it was a nasty shock for him."

Harry smiled and shrugged, "A bit, but he's happy with Hermione, so it's all good." Harry smiled, "They keep saying that I am the next to find someone, but… I don't know."

"…Oh? Well… At least someone got a happy ending," Draco shrugged, not sure how to take the comment.

"Yes," Harry nodded in agreement, finishing off his burger, "But I am looking forward to the Halloween dance."

Draco nodded, "Yes I am as well. Your costume will suit you well."

"Personally, I thought the ninja would have been cool, guess I was wrong," Harry teased at Draco, sticking his tongue out slightly.

"I think the chosen one should try to look a little dignified." Draco rolled his eyes, but still had a small smile.

"Mmm, I'm not the chosen one anymore. I'm more like the 'dude that completed his mission.'" Harry waved the title off leaning back in his chair.

"You're still famous for defeating the Dark Lord… again," Draco shrugged.

"Yeah…," Harry frowned, "Maybe it will wash over soon."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry. It was an old habit from the many years of fighting. "Do you not like the fame?"

"No… I mean… People think they know me, but they really don't know me at all…," Harry admitted, he didn't want to seem like a jerk. He really appreciated the support, but he just wanted the attention taken off of him for a while.

"I think people will leave you alone now that it's peaceful," Draco said understanding, "They don't need a hero to swoon over."

"Yeah… by the way, I apologize," Harry looked at Draco seriously.

"For what?" Draco felt his face harden and he looked away.

"For being a jerk in the past few years, and for fooling you in second year," Harry wasn't sure if he knew at all but he may as well let it out now.

Draco glared at him, "That was cruel of you, and I… suppose I'm sorry for picking on you."

Harry smiled "Do we have an official Truce?" he held out his hand.

Draco looked at his hand and nodded taking his hand, "Truce."

They shook and Harry smiled brightly. Draco couldn't help to return the smile and reluctantly let go when he felt the time was right to. "That was good food," Harry smiled.

Soon the waitress came over and picked up the two empty plates. "Would you two sweethearts like to share any desserts?" She asked, assuming they were on a date together.

Harry just smiled and gave a small laugh, "Draco, what do you say?" He decided to go along with it, instead of correcting her.

Draco felt his face flush, "I… Alright, we'll share something. You can pick, Potter."

Harry looked through the glass window up front where all the cakes were displayed. "How about that one?" he pointed to a white cake with strawberries and white icing.

Draco nodded in agreement, "Yes, that looks good. We'll share a piece of that," he looked to the waitress.

The waitress smiled and nodded to the two boys, "Sure thing!" She then went over and cut them a slice, bringing them a plate with two forks. "There you are!" she then winked at them and left them to eat in peace.

Harry laughed when she was out of ear shot, "I felt bad correcting her, it was fun to play along with it," he then picked up a fork and took a bite.

Draco's smile faltered slightly, "Oh, yeah… that was… nice of you...," he also took a small bite and grew quiet slightly.

"Something wrong, Draco?" Harry took another bite and looked at him slightly worried.

"No," Draco gave him a fake smile, "Nothing at all."

Harry still wasn't convinced but decided to let the subject drop, "Hmm, if you say so…"

Draco continued to gaze at the table, reminding himself this isn't a date and Potter didn't like him. He was just being nice.

Harry poked him with his fork, "Something's wrong."

"Gn!" he looked up at him, "No, I told you nothing is wrong," he swat at his fork. Harry only laughed and poked him again. "Oi! Stop it, Potter!" he smacked his hand again.

Harry laughed, "S-sorry," he smiled and took another bite. Draco flushed again, Harry leaned against the back of his chair, "I'm full now," he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet poking through his money.

"No! I'll pay for this!" Draco quickly pulled out his own wallet and put the money on the table.

"D-Draco," Harry was surprised by how quickly he had reacted, "You really don't have to, I can pay for it..."

"It's not an issue," Draco smiled and then stood up from the table.

"Fine…," Harry stood up as well, "Then I will have to sneak money into your pocket before the day ends." Harry said as they made their way out.

"You better not!" Draco glared at him, "I'll jinx my pockets to bite you!"

Harry looked at him horrified, "I didn't even know that was possi-...," he then re-thought the statement he was about to finish, "You know what, I just shouldn't be surprised anymore."

Draco just smirked, "You'll be surprised by what we can do as wizards."

"I have been surprised each year I've come here," Harry smiled looking out across Hogsmeade, finding it hard to believe that he used to be some random kid in glasses, living under some stairs.

Draco smiled and turned to him, "Good thing you're a quick learner."


	9. Broomsticks and Hair

After they walked around the small town, they decided to head back to Hogwarts together once they found that there was nothing more to do there. Harry was extremely frustrated by the fact that Malfoy kept his hands in his pockets the whole time they made their way up to the castle. After a few times of trying, he gave up and put his own hands in his pockets, "I think I am going to miss Hogwarts after this year is over."

"Hmm," Draco looked up from the ground, towards the castle, "I'll miss some parts of it. I'd like to forget some things…"

"Indeed, but they were all learning experiences. It's what makes us who we are." Harry then sheepishly looked at the ground. "Like now I know to never trust random spells in a book, when you have no idea what it is…" Harry had noticed when he said this, Draco winced and pulled his jacket tighter around himself. "S-sorry," he scratched the back of his head, "But, what else did you want to do today? Or were you planning on going back to your dorm?"

"It's fine…," Draco said tensely, not really wanting to think about it, "I don't really have any plans, so if you have something in mind, I'm free."

Harry gave a thoughtful look, "Hmm… want to go for a fly?" He asked pointing into the air.

"Ah… Actually, that sounds like a good idea. I'll get my broom from my room." Draco hadn't been on his broom in a while and it was something he needed to do.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the pitch," Harry smiled and nodded towards the pitch, "Mine's in my Quidditch locker." They waved to each other and separated, making their way to their brooms. By the time Draco had made it back, Harry was already in the air doing laps around the posts. Draco mounted his broom and kicked off, racing into the air to join the raven haired boy.

Harry then flew over to where he was, "Hey, welcome back," Harry smiled and flew around him, "OW! Holy Crap! You really did jinx your pockets!" Harry had just tried to slip some money into his pockets.

"I warned you, Potter!" Draco did a loop around him, "I'm allowed to pay for lunch."

"I didn't think you were gonna do it!" Harry flew after him.

"I know how you work, Potter!" Draco taunted him and then zoomed off away from him. He noticed that Harry was gaining speed fast, he then leaned into his broom to reduce wind resistance as he zoomed around the pitch. He zig-zagged in-between the posts and around the stands. Harry was right behind him. Draco looked over his shoulder and yelled, "Can't catch me, Potter!" he zoomed up into the air, trying to shake him.

Harry had a sense of Déjà vu and shook his head; almost laying on his broom now as he tried to gain more speed after the blond. He would have to remind Draco of his real name at some point.

Draco then decided to pull a back flip in the air just to show off, Harry only raised his eyebrow at him and followed up with a corkscrew still keeping up with the other boy. Draco was weaving around the goal posts when he noticed that Harry was so close that he could almost touch his cloak. "No!" he grit his teeth and made a sharp turn, which he unfortunately misjudged, and he ended up crashing into one of the posts, tumbling down towards the ground.

Harry gasped and flew under him just before he hit the ground and pulled the blond close to himself. He let himself slow down before he reached the ground, he then laid Draco down and looked him over, "Draco! A-Are you alright?" He didn't seem to have any bleeding or broken bones.

Draco's face was pale with shock, but otherwise he was completely unharmed, his broom was laying across the pitch. Thankfully it was still in once piece, it was just a little banged up. "I-I… I'm fine, thank you." He brought a shaky hand up to smooth out his hair.

"I don't see any scratches, did you bang yourself up at all?" Harry continued still checking him over.  
"I don't think so.. I-I think I was just thrown off…," he tried to regulate his breathing and calm himself down.

"Okay," Harry let out a relieved sigh, "Don't scare me like that," Harry ran a hand through his hair and smiled at him. "We can just sit for a few minutes."

Draco straightened out his robes and gave Harry a shaky smile, "I-I think I need a moment to sit."

Harry nodded to him, "Understood," he then laid himself so that he was laying the opposite way with his head right next to Draco's, "It's really nice out."

Draco took some deep breaths, letting himself exhale slowly, calming his nerves, beginning to wonder if they were from his almost crash, or because Harry was now so close to him. "Y-Yeah it is," he tried his best to focus on the clouds.

Harry stretched his arms above his head, unknowing of what he was doing to the boy next to him. "Laying out here like this could make me sleep," he chuckled.

Draco smiled softly, "Yeah, you could… And this doesn't mean that you win, you still didn't catch me."  
Harry pouted, "But I will!" He then poked Draco's cheek.

"Gn!" he swatted at his hand, "That doesn't count, you just touched me, you didn't catch me."  
Harry poked him again, "Then we will have to have a re-match."

Draco grabbed his wrist to stop him from poking him. "I guess we will have to." He then dropped Harry's hand and smirked. Harry then reached over and poked Draco's side, "N-Nyeah!" Draco flinched, grabbing Harry's hand again and pushed it away, "Tickled.."

"Ticklish, eh?" Harry smirked over at the other boy.

"N-No! Of course not!" Draco forced Harry's arm back over to him. Unfortunately, he couldn't convince Harry and soon he found himself squirming in the grass as Harry tickled at his sides. "NO! P-Potter!" Harry chuckled enjoying himself, "P-Potter! Stop! Please!" he gasped and writhed around trying to escape. Harry finally stopped and smiled down at him, Draco panted lightly, he reached up to his ruffled hair to fix it and narrowed his eyes at Harry, "You're evil."

"I wouldn't say evil," Harry laughed placing his hands behind his head.

"I would say evil." He then pushed Harry over and sat up, brushing the grass off of himself.

Harry laughed and pushed himself back up into a sitting position, "It was fun."

"I'm sure you would enjoy that," Draco reached up to pick some of the grass out of his hair.

Harry gave a thoughtful look, "I wonder if I am ticklish… I don't know if I ever was tickled."

"…As in you've never been tickled in your life?" Draco asked surprised.

"If I was, I don't remember it," Harry shrugged and smiled.

"Well," Draco positioned himself, "we can fix that." Draco then jumped on him and tickled at his ribs.

Harry was honestly shocked when he felt the weight of the blond landing on him, "Oh-oh god! No! Ah! Hahaha," he wiggled around trying to throw the other boy off, "Naahahaha!"

"Hah! You are ticklish!" Draco backed off and grinned widely, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked down at him and noticed that he was pouting with his arms crossed. "What? Are you angry at me?"

Harry let out a small laugh, "I'm not very good at being angry."

"No you aren't. My aunt said you were really bad at used the Unforgivable Curses." Draco looked up at the clouds again.

Harry winced at that, "She killed Sirius."

"I-I'm sorry for that…" He looked away from Harry shamefully. "I never really liked her much."

"It's in the past, and it wasn't your fault," Harry pat Draco's head, "She…," he stopped mid-sentence and played with his hair, "you… It's so soft!"

Draco flushed a wonderful shade of red, unable to close his mouth. "Y-Yeah.. um…"  
Harry ran his own hand through his hair, "Mine's really course."

Draco hesitantly ran his own hand through Harry's hair, "It's just… Naturally wind blown."

Harry leaned his head down slightly so Draco had better access to his hair, "You can say it, it's a bird's nest," Harry laughed, "I've heard it before."

"No, It's not. It's actually quite soft." Draco ruffled Harry's hair, his cheeks dusted with a light pink.  
"Mmm, well, I guess it can't get any messier then this," Harry couldn't explain it but he had this sensation running down his spine as Draco ran his hand through his hair, "I like the feeling of people playing with my hair, I don't know why."

Draco gently massaged his scalp, "Really?" This was his best excuse to even touch Harry. He wanted so badly to just pull Harry close and play with his hair forever, but this would do for now. Harry, feeling quite like a cat, practically melted into the touch and leaned into it. "You're like….," Draco thought to himself, "a big cat." His heart was pounding in his chest, amazed that Harry was letting him do this.

Harry laughed and smiled, "If I were a cat, I would be purring so loud right now."

Draco smiled and pulled away, "I-I… I should stop. I should go…"

Harry frowned when the hand left his head, "Hmm? Are you one of those people that does their homework on Saturdays?"

"Y-Yeah…," Draco lied, he was actually one of those people that did their homework on Fridays, "I am.." He stood and brushed himself off, "Thank you… for spending the day with me… it was… fun."

Harry grinned and pulled his legs towards him crossing them, "Do you mean it? Cause I had a lot of fun too!"

Draco couldn't help but let the smile spread on his lips, "Yeah, I mean it. I really had fun. For the first time in a long time."

"Great!" Harry stood up as well, "I hope we have another day like this soon." He picked up his broom, "Guess I better put this away."

Draco nodded to him, "Alright, I'll see you around…Harry." He waved to the other boy and collected his own broom.

Harry smiled brightly when he heard his own name come out of the boys mouth, "Bye, Draco! I'll see you around!" They soon went their separate ways, both boys found themselves unable to stop smiling for the rest of the night. Draco had found himself to be a lot happier than he ever thought he could be, especially after what happened in the past few years. But, it looked like this year, things were finally going to start looking up for him.


	10. Morning Conversations

As the week went on, many girls had asked Harry to the dance, but he didn't know any of them. Whenever someone would ask, Harry turned them down each time. He really didn't want to go with anyone. Ron was surprised that Harry didn't jump on the first girl that asked him to the dance, but Harry made a point to bring up the Yule Ball. "I'm sorry," Harry bowed his head to the Ravenclaw girl, "I am going to have to decline…"

She frowned and tried to stop the tears from flowing as she nodded her head. "I understand," she bowed her head as well and ran off in the opposite direction.

Harry sighed rubbing the back of his head, he didn't notice that Draco had taken a seat at a bench behind him, "Sorry…," he called after her, he wasn't really sure what else to say. He turned around ready to head for lunch, when he noticed the blond. "Hey, Draco!" he then walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Hey," Draco nodded to him, giving a small smile, "Still going solo to the dance, I see."

"Yeah, it's not a bad thing…," He shrugged, "But I didn't even know who she was. I felt bad, but I really didn't want the dance to be awkward." He ran a hand through his hair, "Besides, it would be best if she took someone who she actually knew."

Draco let out a snort, a small smile across his face. He stood up and walked with Harry down to the Great Hall. "A lot of people must have a crush on you."

"I don't know why," Harry shrugged walking next to him.

"Well, you're a hero, famous, a nice guy, and…," Draco paused, trying to calm himself down, "And, not awful looking…" Draco looked off to the side as if it were the most interesting thing, hiding his flushed cheeks.

Harry grinned, hearing that come from Draco made him feel really happy, "Oh, why thank you. I'm sure you're the lady killer yourself."

Draco almost let out a dark laugh, which came out as a snort, "Oh yeah, totally." He then quietly muttered to himself, "To bad I'm not interested."

Harry, not quite hearing that last part, looked over to him, "Hmm?"

"Nothing," Draco cleared his throat.

"Mmm, okay" Harry smiled once again, another hint flying right over his head.'

As they entered the Great Hall, Draco looked up at him, "Um...I guess I'll see you?" he then started to head for the Slytherin table.

"Yes, unless you want to sit with me, Hermione and Ron." Harry offered smiling, "Unless you don't want to, which I would understand."

Draco looked over at him shyly, "Would… would they mind?"

"I don't think so, they're usually too busy squabbling to notice," Harry laughed and nodded to his table, "Come on."

Draco followed him, "Alright, I'll sit with you today."

Harry smiled as they made their way over together, Harry sitting in his usual spot. Draco sat next to him, awkwardly keeping quite. "Hey guys," Harry smiled pulling a plate towards himself.

Hermione looked up "Oh hey Har-…," she then noticed Draco, and gave him a warm smile, "Hi Draco, how have you been?"

Draco blinked for a long moment surprised, "Um, hello… I've been… alright… you?"

"I've been great," Hermione nodded to him.

While Hermione and Draco shared a small conversation, Ron leaned in to talk to Harry, "What's he doing here again?"

"We're friends," Harry said simply.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, alright, I'll trust ya mate." Ron shrugged and sat back in his seat.

Harry just smiled and nodded to him. Draco let his gaze flicker from Hermione, to Ron, to Harry and then to his plate, unsure of himself. Draco was broken from his thoughts when Harry spoke up to him, "Go ahead, eat. I know you're hungry" Harry smiled and filled his own plate.

"Oh, Muff… Sfee's gobba stob dis…" Ron rolled his eyes, his mouth full of food.

"Not all of speak stuffed face, Ron," Hermione stated simply, taking a small bite of her own food. Draco let out a small snort at this comment and decided to take some food for himself.

Ron rolled his eyes and swallowed before speaking again, "I said, 'She's gotta stop this, my Mum sends a letter everyday worried about my well-being."

Harry shrugged, "Just tell her what you tell her every day. Besides she's probably still really over protective at the moment, so just wait it out."

Draco froze, knowing exactly what they were talking about. He instantly felt horrible; he was on the side that caused all their grief. Hermione noticed Draco's sudden uncomfortable state, "Well, let's change the subject, what is everyone doing for the Halloween dance? Draco?"

Draco poked at his food with his fork, "I… I want it to be a surprise."

Hermione frowned, "But, I was really excited to know what yours was." She gave him almost a pleading look.

Draco smirked slightly, "Well, you'll just have to wait then."

"Aww," Hermione frowned and then turned to Harry, "What's your costume?"

Harry smiled, "Actually, it matches Draco's. I don't know what his is either, but I know that I match him." Harry then looked at Draco, "He wouldn't let me be a ninja…"

"That's because it doesn't suit you," Draco ignored his gaze and ate his food.

Hermione laughed and smiled, "Well, what is it?"

Harry looked to Draco and smiled, "Should I keep it a secret?"

"That's not fair!" Ron exclaimed when he asked this.

Draco just nodded and smiled, "It'll be more dramatic if you do." He smirked, loving that Weasley was squirming.

"HARRRYYYYYY!" Ron begged, which caused the blond and raven haired boy to laugh darkly.

"I am going to keep it a secret." Harry nodded, "But as a hint our costumes have feathers, that's the only hint I got from Draco."

"A show girl?" Ron asked, instantly getting an image of a showgirl dancing with Harry's face and shuddering at the thought.

"That's what I said when Draco told me feathers too!" Harry said, glad he wasn't the only one that thought that.

"It's very classic, I can assure you." Draco said, obviously smug.

"I'm gonna be a samurai!" Ron grinned, making sword movements with his fork.

Harry instantly turned his head to Draco, who had just smacked his own forehead, "Not everyone has taste like I do," he hissed.

"I'm just teasing," Harry smiled and pat Draco's shoulder, "I really like my costume actually, I feel classy in it."

"Well good, you usually lack it…," Hermione smiled and then looked to Ron, "Though, not as bad as him." They all looked at Ron, who once again had his mouth full and was reading over the daily prophet, slowly chewing. "I know… I love him, but yes, I know. But, I personally, have decided to go down the rabbit hole this year, I will be Alice from Alice in Wonderland."

Harry nodded in approval, "That was a good movie, well judging from as much as I could see over my cousin's fat head."

"I liked the book, personally," she admitted, never really seeing the movie, just images and bits and pieces.

"…What?" Draco spoke up with a rather confused look, "What are you two rambling about?"

"A book called 'Through the Looking Glass.' It's a really good book." Hermione explained to him; she forgot that many people haven't heard of that book in the wizarding world.

"It's about a girl who goes down a rabbit hole and talks to flowers, mad hatters, and animals," after he said this, Harry realized he how horrible that explanation was, "But the plot is a lot better than that sounds, really."

"… Right," Draco had his eyebrow raised at them, "Sounds fascinating."

"I could lend the book to you if you want to read it," Hermione was always willing to spread the word about her favorite books. "I usually bring it with me to school, along with my other favorite books."

Draco looked at her slightly shocked, "Oh, well… thanks," he then smiled slightly, "I'll have to read it then."

"Didn't the guy write it because of his obsession with a 12 year old girl named Alice?" Harry asked tapping his chin.

"It's still a good book," Hermione said defensively, "It doesn't matter the reason for it being written."  
Draco let out a snort, "Really? It's about a pedophile's love interest?"

"Y-yes...but there are many authors that write books based on odd fantasies..." Hermione did her best to win this one.

Draco shook his head, "Well, I have class, I'll… see you around then."

"I think we have some classes together," Harry stood up with Draco and waved to Hermione and Ron, "See you two later."

Hermione smiled, "Bye you two," Ron, at the moment wasn't paying attention.

"Goodbye, Granger… and heathen." Draco then turned to walk with Harry to class.

Ron looked up wondering what happened, "Wha-?"

"Don't worry about it, Ron," Hermione pat his head and smiled.

"The way he eats is… revolting!" Draco exclaimed, he had been at it ever since they left the Great Hall, "How can she kiss that mouth?"

Harry just smiled and chuckled, "Opposites attract? They're happy together, so it works for them."

"I suppose that is true…," Draco then subconsciously started to nibble on his lower lip as many thoughts ran through his head about Harry.

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair and then looked at the blond, "You okay?" he poked his shoulder.

"Huh?" Draco jumped a bit, looking over at Harry, his eyes slightly widened. "Yes, just thinking…"

"Alright, but if you need to talk, I'll listen," Harry smiled, always willing to help a friend out.

"I… I guess I could… talk…But it's really personal… and private," Draco frowned, not really sure if he should say anything.

"I won't force you to," Harry smiled and pat his shoulder.

Draco frowned and looked at the floor, "Right, let's just get to class."

"O-Okay," He watched Draco as they made their way to the class room, noticing that Draco looked a little defeated. His shoulders were slumped and his head was bowed. "Are you sure that there is nothing I can do to make you feel better?"

Draco gave him a sad smile, "I don't think now is the right time to talk about it… I… I might scare you away."

"Well, alright," Harry had many things run through his head, but nothing that would make him want to stop being friends with Draco. "Though, I doubt you could scare me off…"

"It's … It's bad… You'll hate me…" Draco said shaking his head, sitting at the seat next to Harry.

"I highly doubt it's that bad Draco, I mean, we're older now, and I doubt that anything can really phase me now," Harry thought back to his days traveling around in a tent and hiding from people who were trying to kill him, "But, just let me know whenever you need to talk, or a good fly its therapeutic."

"Yeah…," Draco found himself completely lost in thought, as class started writing notes here and there when he would come back from his day dreams. Harry was doodling in his notebook drawing Quidditch items, random dragons, and other wizarding objects. He watched Draco nervously fidgeting with his quill, staring off into space. He then started to draw something, determined to make it as good as he can, but unfortunately it didn't look as good as he imagined in his head. He passed it to Draco after he folded it up. Draco blinked down at the paper and looked over at Harry questionably before unfolding the paper and looking at the picture. He read the note under it that said; 'I tried to draw you, but I'm not really an artist… Sorry I was bored –Harry.' Draco let out a snort and cracked a smile, writing back on the other side of the paper; 'No you're definitely not an artist, but thank you.' Harry smiled back and wrote something back to him passing it over, he watched him as he read it; 'There's that smile.' Draco blushed and bowed his head, trying to hide his smile behind his hand. Thankfully at this point Harry didn't notice, he had decided to actually start taking notes. Draco smiled to himself and paid more attention in class as the teacher's lecture went on. Harry felt a little more at ease now that he knew the other boy was feeling better, if only he knew what was really going through Draco's head. At the end of class, Draco slipped the note into his pocket and followed Harry out of the class.

"I don't get it," Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't get what?" Draco looked up at Harry, confused as to what he meant.

"What we were just learning in class…," Harry pouted not having many notes at all.

Draco chuckled and shook his head, "Were you not paying attention in class at all?"

"Kind of in and out…," Hary admitted, " I was distracted…"

"Distracted by what? A girl?" Draco teased him as they made their way around the halls.

Harry shook his head, "No, it wasn't a girl."

"Thinking about Quidditch?" Draco asked him once more.

"No, I was just… worried… about you," Harry stared down at his feet as he said this, "You seemed down before class."

"O-Oh?" Draco felt his face warm up as a light pink color filled his cheeks. "You were worried about… me? Why?"

"Like I said you were down this morning and I wanted to cheer you up," Harry looked him in the eye this time when he said this, he felt a chill run down his spine as he looked into those grey eyes.

"But… why should you care how I'm feeling?" Draco studied the boy.

"We're friends, and friends care!" Harry smiled and pat his shoulder.

"Friends… We really are friends, aren't we?" Draco looked away from him, feeling a flitter of happiness inside his chest.

"I consider you a friend," Harry smiled, but his smile soon faltered, "I mean if you don't want to be-"

"No, no! I want to be friends," Draco hoped he didn't sound as desperate as he felt.

"Great!" Harry grinned widely and nodded to the boy.

Draco smiles at him slightly, "I have a free period now… I think I'll head out to the lake."

Harry let out a sigh, "Alright, I have to head to charms next unfortunately," he then repositioned his bag on his shoulder, "But, I have a free period around lunch thankfully."

"I'll meet you up for lunch then?" Draco looked to him, trying not to seem too hopeful.

"Of course," Harry grinned, "I'll see you around, I have to run, I'll see you later, Draco!" Soon Harry was running down the hall, hoping not to be late to charms. Draco watched him run off before making his way down to the lake the while time thinking about Harry, and cursing that he was straight.


	11. Lunch Time and Wet Dreams

**A/N: Hey guys =] This is my first time actually leaving a note for you. ^^" I just wanted to clarify something. Yes, I am aware that I mentioned something in here that was not around during the time period of the year, I just through it in for fun =P I usually try to stick to the time period and I promise to continue to do so this reference was in here just for kicks, I promise. Also, I'm glad so many of you enjoy this story! It's been really fun writing it! This is actually a Roleplay between my girlfriend and myself. She does the editing while I write out the story, also she is writing the sex scenes so if the writing style is a tad bit different, you know why. =] Enjoy~  
**

* * *

Draco walked into the Great hall as soon as noon hit and sat at the Gryffindor waiting for Harry. Said boy came running in soon after and sat next to him, laying his head on the table, catching his breath. "Harry!" Draco hesitated before reaching over to pat his back, "Are you alright? Were… were you running?"

"Y-Yes," Harry panted out before he started to regain his normal breathing, "I… I g-got into a small fight wi-with one of the Slytherins and ran for it…" Harry was trying to be a pacifist this year, avoiding fights was best after the past years he's had.

Draco felt his eyes widen slightly, "Y-You got into a fight? Are you hurt? With who?"

"D-Don't worry about it, it wasn't physical." Harry sat up finally and shook his hair out of his eyes. "It was Parkinson. She said she was upset that we were spending so much time together, but I figured that she will get over it soon." Harry smiled slightly and shrugged.

Draco let a few cuss words escape under his breath, an evil, almost murderous look in his eyes, "How… How dare she?"

"D-Draco. please. Calm down, it's okay I didn't want to make it physical or magical so I booked it." Harry assured him, "As soon as she pulled out her wand, I was gone before the first curse."

"Still! She has no right to curse you!" Draco was fuming at this point, "She… She's just a little…GNN," he then slammed his fists on the table and stood up from his spot.

Harry placed a hand on his arm, "Draco! Calm down please, just sit down and breathe."

"No!" Draco had to admit though as soon as Harry placed a hand on his arm, he felt his temper cool a bit. "I've told her over and over again that I am NOT interested in her!"

"Draco…," Harry pat his shoulder, "It's okay, I'm not hurt. It would be best if you waited till tonight to talk to her so you can cool down and not go in with blind rage okay?"

Draco felt himself tense up as he took his seat, he stared hard at the floor, "F-Fine, but she has no right attacking you… and… and I'm sorry for her actions. She… gets jealous of people I'm with because she has a ridiculous crush on me…"

"Oh yeah," Harry chuckled, "I've noticed that…," Harry felt the light bulb go off in his head, "Hey, why don't we take some food down to the lake, we can relax down there, sound good?"

"…Alright, and we can also avoid Pansy that way." Draco nodded in agreement and started to grab some utensils and napkins. He then charmed some cups into bottles to hold their pumpkin juice.

Harry grabbed some plates and piled food on top, "How is this?" he showed the plates to Draco.

"Looks good, let's head down." Draco led the way towards the lake, where they ended up under the same tree they always seemed to share whenever they were out here together.

"It's starting to get chilly," Harry pointed out sadly, "soon we won't be able to hang out by the lake…"

Draco let out a snort, "Harry, we're wizards. We can just do a warming charm and sit out here whenever we'd like."

Harry stared at him and then laughed, "I love magic."

Draco took out his wand and waved it; soon there was a blanket laid out on the grass for them. They then sat down and made themselves comfortable. Harry set the plates down and then picked up a sandwich, munching on it. Draco also took his own and nibbled at it, he leaned against the tree behind him and let himself relax. "I love being at Hogwarts," Harry broke the silence.

"I've grown to enjoy it," Draco nodded in agreement, "6th year, I hated it here. But now…I don't have much to worry about."

"I'm glad it's better now," Harry smiled at him, "6th year was just… bad." Harry frowned slightly remembering the incident in the bathroom.

"Extremely and utterly awful and one of the worst years of my life… I… I regret every minute of it…," Draco admitted frowning down at his partially eaten sandwich in his hands.

"Well, that's in the past now, we can make this year our best, just before we leave." Harry smiled, being the overly optimistic person he was. One would be, after taking out a dark lord, who had been trying to kill you, ever since you were a baby.

Draco smiled, "I like the sound of that."

"I feel that we should have a high five together," Harry laughed, "or a fist bump at least."

"A-Are you… Are you serious right now?" Draco asked feeling embarrassed for him, but he still managed to let out a chuckle.

Harry laughed at his reaction, "Don't worry, I won't make you"

"You're a little strange sometimes," Draco laughed quietly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first found out about the Wizarding world." Harry had a few flash backs, "I have a feeling a lot of the mannerisms that the muggles pull off would highly confuse you… like… fist pumping." Harry laughed.

"Fist pumping? What's that?" Draco asked he tilted his head.

"Something people from America do, it was on this show about New Jersey," Harry shrugged he didn't really want to explain the whole thing to him.

Draco blinked at him, "Then I'd rather not know what is is." He stated simply taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Not fond of America?" Harry asked smiling, he found this amusing.

"Not really, my father went there once, and he has horror stories, he almost apparated back home immediately." Draco had never actually been there, he only heard what his father had told him.

"Well, we should go there together sometime, just to see for ourselves what it's like there," Harry looked out across the lake, "I've always wanted to see New York, I've heard its really amazing there!"

"I guess New York would be interesting." Draco admitted throwing his crusts into the lake for the giant squid.

"I've heard that it's not all that bad. There are some nice places around all of America, you may even like Hawaii," Harry smiled imagining Draco in a hula skirt.

"Yes, but Hawaii is a vacation spot, it's different," Draco gave a good point.

"I suppose so, I also heard of this place called the Maldives." Harry remembered the pictures of the practically perfect beach with white sands and crystal clear waters.

"Oh! I've also heard of that place, it's a good honeymoon spot." Draco thought about himself and Harry sitting on the beach together feeding each other strawberries that were covered in chocolate. It took a lot to stop himself from drooling.

"I want to go!" Harry smiled, "I guess it will have to be the honeymoon spot that I go to with whoever I marry."

"What a lucky woman." Draco mumbled crossing his arms.

"I wonder who that would be." Harry laid down on the blanket looking up at the clouds.  
"You never know…," Draco looked out at the lake as well, deep in thought.

"Yeah… I just won't worry about it too much," Harry smiled and placed his arms behind his head. He looked over at Draco in time for a breeze to blow past casing him to pull his cloak tighter around himself. "Do you want to head in?"

"Naw, I'm fine," Draco gave him a small smile.

"If you're sure," Harry sat up eyeing him.

"I don't want to face Pansy yet… She's…. so thickheaded…She thinks she can change me." Draco shook his head rolling his eyes thinking about the daft girl.

"Change you?" Harry asked tilting his head.

Draco winced, "Yes… She thinks we're going to get married and have three kids and live happily ever after." He ranted on and then let out a sigh, "But It'll never happen."

"What is she trying to change about you? I think you're fine the way you are." Harry commented, seeing nothing wrong with the boy.

"She thinks she can make me-SHIT!" Draco had looked down at his watch just in time, "I'm late for class!" He then jumped up and grabbed his bag, "I'll see you later Harry!" he then ran for the castle. Harry watched the him run off and smiled cleaning up and heading into the castle. Draco had a peaceful rest of the day, he found himself day-dreaming about Harry, a lot. Draco sighed heavily as he returned to his room after the long day; large, warm bed calling to him. He quickly changed into his pajamas and happily sunk into the goose-down blankets and curled up, falling asleep almost instantly.

Being that his thoughts consisted most of Harry all day, his mind quickly became lost in a dream. He rolled over in his sleep, no longer able to tell reality from his dream.

He heard a knock at the door and frowned slightly as he rolled out of bed; cautiously opening the door. "Hmm? Who could that be?" Much to his surprise, he was faced with an empty hallway with no one in sight.

He was about to turn around and return to bed, when he felt a pair of solid hands pressing against his chest and pushing him back into his room. He let out a startled gasp, but made no effort to fight away the invisible intruder. The sound of a cloak whispering to the floor filled his ears, as Harry was soon revealed before him; the invisibility cloak pooling at his feet.

Yet another gasp left Draco's lips, "H-Harry? What are you doing here?

"Draco, I just..," said Harry, looking for a moment before looking Draco in the eyes, "I need you!"

"H-Harry?" he muttered, closing the gap between them, pulling the other boy close as he flushed brightly.

Without much of a warning, Harry leaned up and pressed his lips against Draco's in a heated kiss. The blond let out a moan and buried his fingers in Harry's messy hair. Making sure not to break the kiss, Harry picked Draco up and carried him to the bed, laying him out against the blankets.

Draco reached up and eagerly started to tug off Harry's robes, throwing the article of clothing to the floor carelessly. His fingers threaded in Harry's hair as the raven haired boy pulled off Draco's robes as well, adding them to the growing pile of the floor.

"H-Harry, please...hurry," Draco begged, nibbling on Harry's lower lip; trying to egg him on.

Harry was quickly stripped him out of his shirt at last, leaning down to flick his tongue against the other's nipple teasingly.

"A-AHH!" Draco cried out loudly and arched up sharply, seeing stars from the pleasure pulsing through him.

A smirk curled the corners of Harry's lips as he ran his hands along Draco's smooth sides. He hooked his fingers in Draco's pants and tugged them from him, "Looks like all that's left is your boxers."

"H-Harry, please! I-I need you!" panted out the blond, wriggling around the blankets pleadingly.

Happy to oblige him, Harry slowly pulled down his boxers and gave the other's length a long lick.

"O-Oh! Yes! Mmm...," moaned out Draco, gripping at the sheets while raising his hips, seeking more friction.

Harry was quick to remove his own pants and shirt, wrapping his hand around Draco's length to teasingly toy with him. He then cast a lubrication charm on the squirming boy beneath him.

"Mm! Harry, take me! Please...," Draco whined, spreading his legs to him, not caring what he looked like. As soon as the request leaves his hips, Harry was already easing into him.

"GNNAH! Yes!" Draco cried out loudly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and his legs around his hips; throwing his head back against the pillows in pleasure. Harry soon picked up the pace, nearly pounding the boy into the mattress.

"Gn...H-Harry! So good!" The blond screamed out as Harry pressed into him one last time, causing them both to reach their release.

A startled Draco woke up from his dream with a sharp gasp, the pleasure and haze of his dream fading away. Leaving behind a sticky wetness in his boxers. "...SHIT!"


	12. It Finally Clicks

The next morning, Draco had walked into the great hall; but he was skittish and keeping his eyes down. He took a brief look up just in time to see Harry waving and smiling from his seat at the Gryffindor table. Draco stared at him like a deer in headlights and shuffled over to him. "What's up?" Harry spoke first as Draco sat at the table, making sure to keep a distance from him.

"Gn...," Draco willed himself to form words, "N-Nothing! Nothing is up…," Draco mentally smacked himself, 'Smooth, very smooth.'

Harry unfortunately caught on to his awkward behavior, "Did… did something happen?"

"N-No! Everything is just fine!" Draco shrinked away from him and looked at the floor avoiding his gaze.

"Did… did everything go okay with Pansy?" Harry asked, he remembered him mentioning he would talk to her later.

"I-I…" At first Draco didn't know what he was talking about and then his memory from the day before came back to him, "Yes, no problems with her."

"Okay," Harry frowned, still not convinced that he was okay, the next thing Harry said, Draco made out as "You look really cute today."

"W-Wait…" Draco looked up at him surprised, "W-What was that?" Had he heard him right?

"I said you look really cold today," Harry eyed him, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Draco was almost disappointed, 'Why would he call me cute? Th-that's weird…' Draco shook his head, and frowned, "I-I'm not… feeling right, that's all…"

"Oh," Harry frowned, "did you not sleep well?"

Draco swallowed thickly, images from his dream haunting him, "N-No," he looked everywhere from Harry, "Not at all."

Harry looked him over, he did seem a lot paler than usual, "Maybe you should skip classes today and get some rest, just chill out for the day."

"I-I…," Draco at first was going to protest but this seemed perfect, "Yes…I'll do that… I'll see you around." Draco then got up from the bench and disappeared down the hall towards his room. That was the last real conversation that Harry had with him after that day. For the next week, Draco had avoided him no matter the situation. Harry kept feeling this anxious feeling whenever Draco would ignore him or hurry off saying he had something to do. Why was he avoiding him? He almost felt some sort of ache in his chest from this, what was this feeling?

Harry finally decided to talk to someone about it, "Hermione," Harry sat in a chair in front of her frowning deeply.

"Hm? Oh Harry, what's up?" Hermione smiled and marked her page.

"Draco's been avoiding me," Harry frowned, sitting so that his back was to one arm of the chair and his legs were hanging over the other. "I don't know why, but I… I think I've been having this really upset anxious feeling, I don't know what it is…"

"Are you upset because Draco is avoiding you? Or for other reasons?" Hermione asked tilting her head. She had noticed the closeness of the two, she had hints that possibly Draco was interested in Harry, she had heard some stories from Harry and they all seemed to point to this conclusion.

Harry stared at her, "Well…. I…. Draco… I'm…." He didn't really understand what she meant by that, "I want him to talk to me."

Hermione knew it! Harry had returned Draco's feelings, but he didn't even know, "As a friend? or… more?"

Harry felt his face warm up a slight pink tint spreading on his cheeks, "Wha-… more?"

"You know," she had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes at him being ignorant to his own feelings, "Any special feelings for him?"

Harry blinked, "Do… do you mean… Do I… Do I like him?" Harry contemplated this for a minute.  
Hermione smiled brightly, finally getting through to him, "Yes! Do you like him, like him?"

Harry's face went from contemplation to shock and his mouth dropped, "Hermione! I think I have a crush on Draco Malfoy!" He finally concluded this.

Hermione jumped up from her seat and rushed over to him and hugged him warmly, "Oh Harry! That's so…," she pulled back and bit her lip to stop herself from squealing, "Aww!"

"Wow, I didn't think this is how you would react to it," Harry was surprised by her being so excited.  
"Why wouldn't I?" She smiled and almost bouncing in place. "You two are always together and if anyone deserves happiness, it's you two." She smiled so widely.

Harry returned the smile, happy to have her approval since she was one of his close friends, "Thanks, Hermione." He stood up and gave her another hug, glad that she could help him decipher his feelings, "… now… how do I break it to Ron?"

"You do it gently," Hermione smiled, "Don't say anything about Draco being cute or something."  
"I won't," Harry nodded and smiled, knowing this already.

"It may take him a bit to accept that you like boys." She shrugged but her smile still stuck on her face.

"Yeah, I suppose," Harry grinned happily, "Alright, I'll go talk to him now, wish me luck. Also, thanks, Hermione." He then stood up and went over to the stairs knowing that Ron was probably reading his Quidditch Magazine.

Hermione smiled, "Good luck." She then sat back down and went back to her book.

Harry nodded to her and then went up the stairs and entered the dorm, "Hey, Ron." He sat on his bed which was next to Ron's.

"Hey, mate!" Ron smiled and nodded to him, sitting up in his bed, setting the magazine down, "How's it going?"

"I have something to talk to you about," Harry then quickly looked around the room to make sure that no one else was around, "Alright, no one's here. Ron I have something to tell you."

Ron raised his eyebrow confused by his behavior, "What is it? Did something awful happen? Voldemort isn't back right?"

"No," Harry laughed, "Voldemort is as good as dust and dirt, but I have a crush on someone…"

"Oh? Why is that such a big deal?" Ron let himself relax, feeling silly for his previous outburst, "Well? Who is the lucky girl this time?"

"Well… there's the catch," Harry said feeling a lot more nervous then he thought he would, "It's not a girl…"

Ron let out a snort, "What? You have a crush on the squid in the lake?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh slightly at this, "No, why would that be the automatic response?" Harry shook his head, only Ron. "But Ron, what I'm trying to tell you is that I have a crush.. on a… bloke."

Ron went pale almost instantly, inching away from him, letting out a nervous laugh, "S-Seriously, mate. Don't joke around like that."

"Well if it makes you feel better, it's not you…" Harry was nervous that Ron would not take too well to this at all.

"Y-Yeah… I mean… I'm not sure what to think," Ron said honestly, rubbing the back of his head. He was scared for a moment it would be him, but Harry knew that him and Hermione were together.

"Yeah… I just told Hermione." Harry smiled sheepishly, hoping this would not be his last conversation with his best friend.

"You did?" Ron asked surprised and came a bit closer, "How did she take it?"

"She squealed, hugged me, and said she was really excited about it. I was surprised, but she was really happy." Harry shrugged, he had a feeling that since Hermione accepted it and was happy about it, maybe Ron would be able to take it better.

"I mean… this doesn't make you any different … right?" Ron asked nervously, he didn't want to hit the wrong nerve.

"I don't think so," Harry only smiled and nodded to him, "I'm not looking at guys all the time or anything, it just means I like someone else who happens to be another guy."

"So… who is the bloke that you have the hots for?" Ron asked, this time not holding back, feeling a bit more comfortable since Hermione approved and Harry was going to keep to his old self.

"Well…," Harry didn't know how to tell him about that part, but he was happy that Ron was alright with him being into other guys, "He's not in Gryffindor."

"Hmm…," Ron thought to himself, "I can't think of any fit guys… I mean, I suppose all the girls think Blaise is a looker, but he's a git."

"It's not him," Harry smiled and laughed a bit.

"Mm… Ahaha, it's not Draco, right?" Ron laughed and shook his head, "Pfft, yeah, definitely not him." But when he looked at Harry he wasn't laughing and he looked slightly shocked.

"A-Actually," Harry was surprised how easily Ron had gotten to Draco's name.

"Wha-? Are you serious? That guy?" Ron couldn't believe his ears.

"We have been hanging out together a lot lately," Harry explained, "He's really not the same person he used to be."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked tilting his head and biting his lip, he was worried for his friend, what if he was up to something? "Maybe Malfoy is just playing with you…"

"No, I don't think so," Harry smiled, understanding Ron's questioning, "It took a really long time to break down his wall. I think he's sincerely changed."

Ron sighed heavily before giving him a warm smile, "I mean, It's a little weird mate… But, I'm sure I'll get used to it." Ron nodded to his friend, after what they have been through, Harry being gay was not life threatening and if that's what made him happy, he would support him. "I mean, I'm just not a huge fan of ferret boy."

"Not many are," Harry laughed, he felt so relieved, he was happy their friendship was as strong with Ron and Hermione as it was. "But I know and I have a feeling that we can all get along in time, Hermione seems to have taken well to him already.

"That's 'cause she forgives people a lot quicker." Ron has definitely grown up over the years, "And I'm just saying, but if he hurts you, I'm going to jinx his dick off."

Harry nearly collapsed, laughing at this, for a few minutes he couldn't even start a sentence, "Ron, I'm glad we're friends."

"I've got your back, mate." Ron laughed with him, "Straight or gay."

"Would it be okay if we shared a bro hug? Or would that be too weird for you?" Harry smiled, honestly okay if he were to say no, it may take a bit for Ron to get used to this.

"Just as long as it's a bro hug and no funny business," Ron teased him and got off his bed, arms wide open.

Harry just grinned and stood up and hug him they pat each other's back, "I think I will tell him on Halloween during the dance."

After they pulled away, Ron gave him a weary look, "Wait, he doesn't know you like him? Mate… What if he isn't gay?"

"Don't worry, since this isn't anything too serious at the moment, it won't be too terrible to hear at this point," Harry assured him, since he just found out that he was gay for Draco Malfoy only a half hour before.

"Man, that's so complicated, but you can handle it," Ron pat his shoulder and sat back on his bed, "You're brave enough."

"Well, I can do anything, I mean I killed Voldemort. I figure I better start living each day like it's my last," Harry shrugged, and laughed.

"If he makes you happy, then I guess there isn't anything stopping you… Just don't make out in front of me… I might puke on him." Ron warned.

Harry laughed, "I didn't plan on it, mate." He nodded to him, assuring him that he won't let it get to that.


	13. The Halloween Dance

Tonight was the night. Harry had spent as much time as he could mentally preparing himself for this night. Draco had still been avoiding him, so he ended up sending Draco a note, asking him to meet in the corridor outside of the Slytherin common room. At this moment, that was exactly where Harry was waiting. He was nervously picking at his fingers and costume; he had hoped that he put it on right. He kept running through lines in his head of what to say, but he had a feeling when faced with the actual task, it may become a bit more difficult to do so. His head shot up everytime the door had opened, but this time, it was actually Draco. Draco was in his costume; it was white and gold covered in albino peacock feathers, with a matching mask covering half of his face. Harry was stunned into silence for a minute, 'Oh yeah this was going to be extra difficult.' Harry then tried his best to find his voice, "D-Draco, wow.. you…you look… wow." 'Smoooth, Potter,' he mentally slapped himself.

Draco flushed and took off his mask to properly look Harry over, he felt his own breathing hitch in his throat, "I was right, you do look nice in red."

Harry felt his cheeks go hot as well, "I've been told," he took off his own mask, "You were right, we do match pretty well," He grinned up at the blond.

"We do," Draco said proudly, puffing his chest out slightly and smirked, "Shall we head down?"

"Yes, lets," Harry nodded to him, offering his arm to the boy, trying to keep his moves down to a minimum. Draco smiled and placed his mask back on, walked with him. Taking his arm, he was glad to have his mask to hide the blush. He wanted so badly to just hold his hand. Harry placed his mask back on, hiding the blush forming, "S-So Draco… I…"

Draco looked up at him, "Mmm? What is it?" he looked over Harry, noticing how handsome Harry truly was.

"Uh… I heard the punch was really good, but I think one of them may be spiked so be careful." Harry chickened out, 'This is harder than I thought it would be.'

Draco let out a snort, "Yeah, I heard Blaise talking about sneaking in fire whiskey."

"Figures," Harry tried to laugh without sounding too nervous, 'How am I going to do this?' He looked around for places to take Draco, so he could do it in private. Then he saw that the outside had been decorated nicely, "Draco, mind if we go outside? I wanted to see what they did outside before we head in."

"Hm?" Draco looked to at him and nodded, "Alright, I heard Hagrid grew pumpkins the size of small elephants."

Harry whirled his head at him, "Really?" He really wanted to see those, 'Wait! Potter, focus!' He shook his head and then led Draco outside. "Come on, let's go look!"

"A-Ah," Draco followed with no real choice, he was glad his mask was on, since his face was a light pink.  
Harry stopped when they reached a more private part, 'This is perfect!'

Draco looked around the area, "Hmm.. It's really nice out here…" He smiled watching the orange fairies floating around the giant pumpkins.

Harry took a deep breath, "D-Draco…I...I want to...I need to tell you something…" Harry turned towards him.

Draco blinked at him curiously, taking off his mask so he could see him better, "Well, what is it?"  
Harry also took his mask off and played with it in his hands, "I-I recently...have dis-discovered…I have found myself crushing on someone, but it's not a girl."

Draco felt his heart race in hope, his grey eyes had widened, if he hadn't have watched him speak those words he wouldn't have believed it. "Y-You like a…boy?"

"Y-yeah, I do," Harry smiled and blushed, still bringing up his courage; this was a lot more strenuous then he thought it would be.

"W-Would it be rude of me to ask…who?" Draco was so desperate to know, even though he knew he would be crushed when he heard the name; he was pretty sure that it wasn't him.

"I'll give you some hints," Harry grinned, "He's got gorgeous blond hair, the most stunning grey eyes, and he's wearing a brilliant peacock costume tonight."

Draco's face went bright red and he wished that he was still wearing his mask. All he could hear was his heart pounding away against his rib cage; he felt light-headed like he would faint, "M-Me? You can't mean…me…" To answer his question, Harry leaned up on his toes to kiss Draco lightly. Draco gasped sharply, praying this wasn't another one of his dreams. "H-Harry…"

Harry grinned, "Yes?" and then he looked horrified, "Oh! Do you not feel the same way?" He backed up slightly, "I'm sorry! If you don't I… I guess, I got a little ahead of myself there…"

"No!" Draco grabbed Harry's hand pulling him back, "Are you really that thick? I've been hinting for like a month that I liked you!"

"…" Harry stared at him, "Really?" He thought back and then gasped, "There are no girls at Durmstrang! And… and that date with Blaise… that wasn't a double date, was it?"

Draco smiled and nodded slowly, "Yes, that's right. I was surprised that you never caught on…"

Harry's face turned bright red and then he coughed, "I see…I guess it all ended up working out anyway."  
"Yes, I suppose so… I-I've been… wanting you for quite some time." Draco flushed and fiddled with the feathers on his jacket.

Harry sighed relieved and pulled Draco in for an embrace, "I was scared that you were going to hate me."

"I think we established that I don't hate you," Draco wrapped his arms around him, smiling at him. Harry leaned up and kissed him gently. Draco returned the kiss and ran his fingers through his messy black hair. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and deepened their kiss. Draco let out a soft moan against his lips, holding Harry close, getting lost in his warmth and soft lips. He had wanted this for so long, it was if both of them were releasing their tension in one passionate kiss. Soon Draco broke away for air, "A-Ah…," then smiled down at his Phoenix, "Perhaps we should go to the dance before people start looking for us." He then placed his mask back on.

"O-Oh yeah," Harry had forgotten about the dance for those moments, "We haven't actually made it into the dance yet, have we?" He blushed and placed his mask back on his own face.

Draco chuckled and helped to straighten out Harry's costume, "No, but we have good reason to be late."  
"Heh, yes we do," he then took Draco's hand and led him back inside. Draco held his head proudly as he walked in, finally able to have the boy he had been so helplessly falling for all this time. Harry felt a bit dazed as he walked in with Draco into the Great Hall, hand in hand. As they entered into the hall, they noticed how highly decorated it was. People were gasping around them at the pair. They had their hands held tightly and their costumes matched well; a white and gold peacock and a red and gold Phoenix. Their costumes were styled from the Victorian era and were quite beautiful. But, no one could tell who they were with the masks hiding their faces. "Oh!" Harry smiled when he spotted his friends, "There's Hermione and Ron!"

"Oh, shall we go say hello?" Draco smiled.

"If you're okay with it," Harry smiled he didn't want him to push him. Draco gave him a confident smile back, he took that as an okay and led him over to the other two. They made their way through the crowd, "Hey guys!" Draco was feeling a bit nervous, had they known about this at all?

Hermione turned around hearing Harry's voice and then saw what she guess was Draco behind him, "Harry!" she smiled and then noticed they were holding hands, "Hh my gosh! Harry! Did you tell him?" she squealed.

"Yes, I did Hermione," Harry smiled at her, "and thank you for killing my ear drums."

Draco felt his mouth drop at the squealing girl, "Is that a… positive reaction?"

Hermione nodded, "Harry told me and Ron that he was crushing on you," she bounced in place.

"Hermione was really excited and pretty much as acting like this after I told her." Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"Well… that's better than wanting to curse me…" Draco shrugged, happy that he was accepted.

"Hey, I'm happy for you, Harry," Ron spoke up and then looked over both of them, "I'll still curse you if you give me a reason to."

"T-Thanks Ron…," Harry just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Hermione also rolled her eyes at him, "You both look so good! I love your costumes!"

"Thank you, Harry looks brilliant." Draco said proudly, looking over the costume choice for the other boy.

"I'm glad I asked for your help" Harry admitted, smiling.

"No wonder you two match so well, and Harry wanted to be a Ninja…," Hermione shook her head.

"He makes a much better Phoenix." Draco hooked his arms with Harry's and smiled. Harry leaned into Draco, trying not to be too touchy feely since Ron was right there. But it wasn't like he was paying attention anyway, he was stuffing his face. "Oh!" Draco perked up, "I love this song."

"Would you like to dance?" Harry smiled offering his hand, Hermione watched the two, containing her squees of joy.

"Yes, please," Draco felt his cheeks turn pink, but nodded. Harry took his hand and led him out towards the dance floor. Draco couldn't help but smile brightly, but he felt a bit awkward, not knowing who would lead.

"I-I've never done this before," Harry rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I thought you had to dance during the Yule Ball… but then again, I do remember you being quite awful," Draco teased him, patting his shoulder.

"Hey, that was awkward and I didn't know I had to do it," Harry gave a playful pout.

Draco smiled and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and took one of his hands, "Then I'll lead."

Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and followed him, he had a goofy grin and he felt his cheeks becoming hot under his mask, "This… this feels good," Harry smiled leaning a bit more on Draco, enjoying the dance.

"It feels… right, doesn't it?" Draco then frowned, "I'm sorry… for being a git to you."

"Don't worry about it," Harry smiled and kissed his cheek.

Draco flushed a nice shade of red and ignored all the people gaping at them as they danced, getting lost in Harry's green eyes.

"Is it weird that I think you're extremely pretty?" Harry asked smiling, Draco wasn't the only one admiring the other boy in his arms.

"No…," Draco smiled, "because I was thinking the same thing about you."

Harry blushed, "R-Really?"

"Y-Yes…," Draco leaned down to gently brush his lips against his. Harry returned the gesture by pressing his against Draco's. Draco then reached up to cup his cheek and deepen the kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. They were so lost in each other's warmth they didn't notice the many girls watching in awe; they squealed, bounced, watching the two. Draco used the arm around Harry's waist to pull him in closer, the hand on his cheek petting at his jaw, refusing to break the kiss. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's soft hair, loving every minute. Draco nibbled on Harry's lower lip, his cheeks burning under his mask. He felt Harry's lips part, and let his tongue slip gently into his mouth, letting out a soft whimper. Once he felt Harry moan against his lips, he pulled away, "W-We s-should stop… we have an audience…"

It took a moment for Harry to snap out of his daze, he then looked around, his face the shade of a cherry even from under his mask. "O-Oh wow…" Harry nervously laughed, "I didn't think we would be this fascinating…"

"I guess we are." Draco took a hold on his hand, "Come on, I'm thirsty," Draco pulled him along to the food table to escape. Harry followed closely behind, holding his hand tightly. Draco smiled and took off his mask, pouring them both a glass of punch and handed one to Harry. Harry took it still slightly dazed looking at Draco. "What? What's wrong? Did I spill on myself?" he looked over the front of his costume.

"Huh? Oh," Harry shook his head and blushed, "N-No," he removed his own mask, "I was.. I was just.. You're… You're just really pretty."

Draco smiled and kissed him warmly, "And you're quite handsome."

Harry grinned up at him, "I'm.. really happy I got the courage to tell you."

"I'm glad… because I don't think I would have said anything… I was sure you were straight." Draco rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought I was too," Harry had to admit it had never crossed his mind that he could be bisexual, or gay, "I thought you were straight, so I was worried about telling you."

"It's not my fault you were too dense to pick up the hints I was dropping…" Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry! You're always with Pansy so I thought that you were!" Harry explained pouting.

"Remember when I said she was trying to change me?" Draco frowned, "She wants to… make me straight… She's obsessed."

"Oh… That's what she meant…," Harry then reached forward, setting his empty cup down, and pulled him in close, "It's okay, you have me now."

Draco sighed in relief and kissed at his forehead, "You… You make me so happy."

"I can say that the feeling is mutual." Harry smiled bringing his hands up to Draco's shoulders. Draco nuzzled at Harry's cheek lovingly. Draco then sipped at his drink and Harry looked him over and nuzzled against him.

"You're surprisingly cuddly, Harry." Draco kissed the top of his head and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"If it bothers you I'll stop," Harry looked up at him but just cuddled into him more.

"No, I like it… it makes me… feel wanted." Draco stared at his cup.

"You are wanted, I was really scared when you stopped talking to me for a while, actually. This is the first time we have really spoken this much since that one morning." Harry settled against him.

Draco flushed a deep red "W-Well… I had a rather… embarrassing moment…" Draco placed his mask back on to hide the red.

"Oh?" Harry tilted his head slightly, taking the time to place his mask back on as well

"I-I… Promise you won't make fun of me!" Draco crossed his arms, "You're not allowed to laugh!"

Harry stared at him surprised, "Well.. o-okay…" He felt his curiosity rising.

Draco pulled him in close to whisper into his ear. "I-I had a wet dream about you…"

Harry flushed, "Did you r-really?" he pulled Draco close and kissed him, "It's a nice confidence boost…"

"Mmm… you don't think it's… gross?" Draco looked at him, obviously worried.

"Draco, it's a natural thing, it's not gross at all," Harry placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. Draco only whined and buried his face into his neck. Harry pet at his head and smiled, "You're too cute." Draco hugged onto him tightly and enjoyed Harry's warmth and scent.

"I could stay like this forever," Draco spoke against Harry's skin, sending chills up his spine.

"I wouldn't mind it," Harry smiled and kissed Draco's forehead before looking up into a pair of deadly eyes, causing him to gasp and jump.

"W-Why does everyone keep gawking at us? Shouldn't they be dancing or something?" Draco felt self conscious leaving his face right where It was.

"Well… they don't bother me as much… B-But… ," Harry hid behind Draco slightly scared of one particular girl standing in a corner glaring at him, "She's not pleasant!"

Draco looked over to the girl and glared, Pansy was not going to ruin this for him. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't cause too much of a problem, with me dating you, she should back off."

"O-Okay," Harry held onto Draco's hand, "Would you like to dance some more?"

"Sure," Draco eagerly dragged him onto the dance floor, "I like fast songs."

"I'm going to warn you now…I can't really um.. dance…" Harry said, awkwardly scratching his chin.

"Move about! Have fun!" Draco started to dance, gracefully moving with the music. He held Harry's hands to try and get him into it as well. Harry made some attempts, he felt a bit silly but he kept on trying. Draco smiled, "Move your hips." He then took a hold of him and moved him to the beat. Harry smiled and blushed, moving with Draco and wrapping his arms around him. "There you go!" Draco smiled and laughed, he couldn't believe that he was having so much fun, dancing with Harry brought him much needed happiness.

Harry smiled and found himself also having a great time, "So, is it safe to call you my boyfriend?" Harry asked him, giving him a hopeful grin.

Draco flushed and grinned widely, "Y-Yes, I'd like that." Harry smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips. Draco kissed back, humming against his lips. Harry smiled as he continued to dance with Draco finally getting the hang of it. Draco laughed and danced feeling so much more lighthearted, his eyes only on Harry.


	14. Waking Up Next to Him

They had been dancing for a few hours, and by now Harry was feeling quite tired, "Mind if we sit for a little bit? My legs feel like jelly"

"Y-Yeah, that sounds good," Draco smiled and panted slightly, his cheeks flushed from dancing so much.

Harry led Draco over to a table and sat with him, "Ahh," he looked at the time and nearly jumped, "Wow! It's been three hours! Another two hours and the dance will be over." Harry laughed and kissed Draco's cheek.

Draco looked up at the clock, messing with his bangs trying to get them to slick back, his hair a mess from dancing, "Ah! It's really that late? I guess I lost track of time…"

Harry placed his mask down on the table and ran a hand through his hair, and wiped the sweat off his face, then placing the mask back on. "I did too, I guess the term 'time flies by when you're having fun' applies here."

"I really am having a fantastic time," Draco smiled and leaned over to kiss Harry, who kissed him back eagerly. Draco ran his hands down the other boy's chest. Harry brought one hand up to run through the blond's hair, and he let his other hand sneak around his back. Draco tilted his head to deepen the kiss, nearly leaning into Harry's lap.

Harry reluctantly pulled back, "Oh… maybe we should find a more private setting," he looked around, some of the girls that were watching them, swearing he saw Hermione somewhere in the crowd.

"Yes… plus, I'm starting to feel a little tired." He stifled a yawn, leaning against Harry's shoulder.

"Do you want to leave the dance? We have been here for a while," Harry smiled and rubbed Draco's back.

"C-Can we?" Draco then blushed and then played with some of the feathers on his costume, "Y-You could come back to my room…i-if you'd like…"

Harry blushed and nodded, "O-Okay… s-sure," he stood up and felt a bit nervous, but offered his hand.

Draco took his hand and then they slipped out of the Great Hall. "Lead the way," Harry smiled and let him take lead. Draco held his hand the whole way as they walked down to the dungeons. Draco then walked up to a painting that was right next to the Slytherin common room portrait.

Harry walked behind him, yawning lightly, "W-Whoa! You have your own room?"

Draco smirked, "Yes, benefits of being the only Slytherin prefect left, come on." He spoke the password and then shut the door behind them.

"Wow, this fits you well," Harry smiled and laughed, the room was decorated in emerald and silver with a nice sized fireplace.

Draco took out his wand and lit the fireplace, "I also get my own bathroom," he gestured towards the door as he plopped on the bed and kicked his shoes off with a grunt, "Those blood shoes were killing me." Harry took off his own and placed them next to the bathroom door. He then took off his coat and threw it over the back of a chair.

"It's really nice in here," Harry sat on the bed, next to the boy, now down to a vest dress shirt and trousers.

"Mmm, it is rather nice," Draco sat up and pet at the dark green blankets, "Urgh I'm so tired!" Draco laughed and flopped back down against the bed, he felt this odd sense of giddiness bubble inside him.

Harry smiled down at the other boy and threw his mask over with his coat and took off Draco's mask as well placing it on the bedside table, "I'm pretty tired myself," he then laid down next to his boyfriend and nuzzled into his chest.

Draco held Harry close and clung to him "I-I.. should… change… mmm," Draco's words were slurred from his tired state.

"You don't have to," Harry pet at Draco's cheek and then pulled the covers over the two of them, "D-Draco, d-do you want me to stay here with you?"

"Y-Yes… please?" Draco tugged him closer.

Harry smiled warmly, "Sure," he then placed his glasses on the table with Draco's mask and crawled in deeper, nuzzling into Draco's neck. Draco let out a yawn and buried his face into Harry's soft, messy hair, completely relaxing against him. Harry sighed contently and felt his eyes getting heavy, "I like this."

"I-I like this… lots." Draco then let his eyes close completely and he fell into a deep sleep. Harry soon found himself falling asleep fast to the sound of Draco's heartbeat.

The next morning, both of them were sleeping peacefully until Draco woke up sneezing loudly, thanks to a feather that had tickled his nose, "A-Ahh.. AHCHOO!"

"GAH!" Harry nearly fell out of the bed after sitting up so fast but then let himself fall back onto the bed, "Mmm, are you okay?" He placed a hand on Draco's cheek.

"C-Coat is…itchy," Draco rolled around weakly, still half asleep, trying to escape out of his costume.

Harry decided to be the savior and helped him take it off, throwing it to the floor. Draco flopped back into the bed in relief, he curled back under the covers.

Harry pulled the covers back over the both of them and then pulled Draco close to himself, "Come here."

"Mmm, warm…" Draco snuggled up against him. Harry smiled and played with Draco's hair. The blond fell back asleep and snored lightly against Harry's neck, causing Harry to giggle from the tickle against his neck; this brought Draco out of his slumber. He didn't bother to pull away from Harry before mumbling, "M'rnin'…"

"Morning my dear Draco," Harry smiled and ran a hand through his hair, and then pulled away to stretch and crack his joints. "I guess I should head back to get dressed… unless you want me to stay…"  
"No! Stay!" Draco pulled Harry back to himself, clinging to him.

"Whoa!" Harry found himself in an inescapable hold. "Hey there," Harry smiled at him. Draco just pulled him closer and Harry nuzzled into his chest. Draco nuzzled into Harry's messy hair and smiled, taking in the scent, only to be interrupted by his stomach growling. Which caused Harry to chuckle at the other boy.

"Guess I am rather hungry, we should get some breakfast," Draco looked down at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Mmm, I wonder what will happen if I walk into the Great Hall still in my costume with you," Harry looked over the clothing he was still in.

"Crap, I didn't think of that...," Draco bit his lip and looked over his own costume, still in the white and gold clothing.

"I wonder if Accio would work from here," Harry wondered aloud, picking up his wand.

"You can borrow my clothing," Draco hopped out of bed and threw a pajama set at Harry, which hit him square in the face.

"Oof! T-Thanks," Harry then got out of the bed and stripped to his boxers. He felt Draco's gaze on him every now and then as he changed into the pajamas. "Whoa! It's like for the jolly green giant." The sleeves went over his hands.

"I'm sorry I don't have midget clothes," Draco said back, pouting.

"Hey! I lived under stairs! I didn't have room to get taller," Harry pouted right back.

"I'm sure it was horrible but that doesn't mean you can pick at my height," Draco pulled out some pajamas for himself.

Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around Draco from behind, "I was just teasing… I love your height…"

Draco smiled and turned around in his arms and pulled him close, "And I love yours, we fit together well." Harry smiled and kissed Draco's neck. "Mmm," Draco leaned his head back to give him better access.

"We should head up," Harry smiled and let him go.

"Yes," Draco nodded in agreement, he quickly changed, and they made their way up to the Great Hall.

When they came into the hall, they spotted Hermione and Ron and made their way over to sit in their now usual spots.

"Hey guys," Harry smiled as Draco leaned against him, obviously still not ready to be functioning.

"Where were you last night mate?" Ron asked casually and then his face took on realization, "…. Did you two…?"

"Sleep? Why yes we did sleep." Harry said simply.

Draco glared, "Sorry to disappoint Weasel." None of them noticed the disappointed look on Hermione's face.

"Good bacon this morning," Harry decided to try and end the little tift between his friend and boyfriend.

He just received a grunt from Draco, who currently had a good amount of eggs in his mouth.

Hermione's face dropped slightly as she scanned this morning's issue of the Daily Prophet, "Uh oh…"

Harry at this point was hoping that he had been done with mornings that Hermione would read the Daily Prophet and say 'uh-oh.' Looks like he's not beyond them. "Hm? Uh-oh? What uh-oh?"Harry asked, blinking at his friend.

Hermione turned the paper around to show the picture of Harry and Draco dancing gracefully in their costumes, "Seems that Hogwarts first Halloween dance since being put together made the front page… and they took pictures of the two who won the costume contest."

"Wha-?" Harry gaped at the picture, "There was a costume contest?"

"Yes, you two had left before they announced that it was the phoenix and peacock couple…," she explained, "But Harry shouldn't you be worried abo-"

"No! No, no, no!" Draco grabbed the paper in a panic after being stunned, "My father will see this!"

"They have the people in the picture listed as 'unknown,' so if you're lucky, he won't find out," Hermione offered up, shrugging her shoulders.

"We are wearing masks…" Draco slumped in his seat, and handed Hermione her paper back.

Harry rested a hand on his back, "Draco, we just won't claim the prize, that way they won't be able to figure out who it was…" He was just happy to win, he didn't want to risk getting a prize and then outing Draco to his father. "I don't think anyone actually paid attention to who we were enough to realize it was us. I think we should be good."

"I hope so…"Draco sighed, "I mean, that Rita woman hasn't really been around, so hopefully no one will be snooping…"

"I don't think so…," Harry kissed his cheek and then went back to eating his breakfast.

Ron gave Harry a look, "Mate." He used a tone that was clearly a warning.

"It was just a peck on the cheek!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"It was cute Ron and besides, he promised not to snog in front of you," Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

Draco stuck his tongue out at Ron, satisfied that Hermione was on their side.

"That's not fair, you're a girl, everything is cute to you!" Ron bickered back to his girlfriend.

"Would you like me to make protesting noises every time you make a move at Granger?" Draco raised his eyebrows at the boy.

"Mmmm," Ron narrowed his eyes, "You win this round." Harry laughed at the two, glad they were getting along in some sense; Draco only smirked feeling quite smug about winning the fight. Hermione smiled and took Ron's hand, Ron returned the smile and then looked over to Harry. "Oh, I forgot, my mum said you are welcome over for Christmas, as long as you're not too busy cleaning up Sirius's old place."

"I'll let you know when the date gets closer," Harry smiled and nodded to him. Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron, pouting slightly. He wanted Harry all to himself for Christmas. "That reminds me, Draco what do you want for Christmas?"

Draco was broken out of his glare and flushed a pink tint, "You… You don't have to get me anything."

"Well I'm going to anyway," Harry laughed, "So you may as well give me ideas."

"Really, Harry. You don't have to." Draco gave him a pleading look.

"Why not?" Harry frowned, he didn't see why he couldn't get his boyfriend a Christmas present.

"Because! I already owe you so much!" Draco frowned, squeezing Harry's hand.

"What?" Harry wasn't really sure how to take what had just come out of Draco's mouth, "No, you don't." Harry pet at Draco's hair.

"Yes, I do." Draco gave him a stern look crossing his arms.

"But, that doesn't count towards presents!" Harry frowned at him, "Besides all I really want is-"  
"Harry…" Draco pouted determined to make his point.

Harry pouted back, "Draco…"

Draco leaned in close and whispered into Harry's ear, "Harry… Please…"

"But Draco… What if I got you something that didn't cost money?"

Draco blinked at him, not sure how he should take that. If it may be a sexual favor, or genuinely Harry wanted to make him something. "Well… I guess I would be fine with that."

"Fair enough," Harry smiled and then ate the last of his bacon. Draco held his Harry's hand under the table and rest his head on Harry's shoulder enjoying him; his scent, his thin but comfortable shoulder.

Harry squeezed his hand and smiled at him before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Draco nuzzled into his collar and smiled, feeling complete comfort in his arms.


	15. Confessions

They made their way out of the Great Hall, hand in hand, "Well Draco, today is Saturday. Would you like to do something together?"

Draco smiled down at him and squeezed his hand, "Alright, that sounds lovely."

"What should we do?" Harry asked aloud, running a few possibilities through his head. 

"Anything really, we could walk around Hogsmeade, go for a broom ride-" Before Draco could finish listing the options, Harry grabbed his arm.

"A broom ride around Hogsmeade!" Harry smiled brightly, he had actually never done this before and felt that this was something he had to accomplish.

"Alright, let's do it," he smiled again at Harry, finding his excitement rather adorable.

"Let's head up to my dorm first, I need to put on normal clothes, not that I hate yours, they smell like you. But I should dress for riding on a broom." Harry smiled and motioned to the pjs he borrowed from Draco. He then led Draco over to a portrait, he whispered a password and it opened to him, "This leads right to the 7th floor." Harry smiled, pulling Draco in with him.

"I've never seen the Gryffindor rooms before." Draco followed him curiously.

Harry pulled out his map and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He scanned over it, "Hmm.. oh, we turn here." He then tapped it again, "Mischief managed."

"Wait!" Draco was so amazed by the paper, "What was that?" he grabbed for the piece of paper. But when he looked it over, there was nothing but a blank, folded up piece of paper.

"I never showed you this?" Harry blinked, watching Draco look over the paper.

"… How does it work?" He looked up at Harry, turning the paper over in his hands.

Harry just smiled, tapping the paper with his wand, saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Soon the parchment spelled out, 'Messers. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers are proud to present the Marauders Map.' Soon Hogwarts was laid out in the style of blue prints with thousands of footsteps walking around the school with names above their heads.

Draco looked over the two sets that were named 'Harry Potter' and 'Draco Malfoy.' "That's… amazing!" he exclaimed, "Have you had this the whole time you were here?"

"Fred and George gave it to me in my third year here, actually. I couldn't go to Hogsmeade so they let me have it so that I could see the passage ways to make my own way there." Harry smiled thinking back to that day. "My dad made it with his friends when here was here; Sirius, Lupin, the lot."

"Your… Your father?" Draco looked over it, tracing his fingers over the paper, "Then it must mean a lot to you."

"He also gave me my invisibility cloak," Harry smiled and pulled out the soft velvety fabric, "Dumbledore had it sent to me in my first year."

"Invisibility cloak?" Draco took a part of it into his hands, "Wow.. I've never seen it in person… well except for that… one time." He remembered the time he had broken Harry's nose on the train. "Bloody hell, that's really rare."

"My dad inherited somehow, and now I have it, I really treasure both of them." He said looking at the map as well and smiles, "I have a photo album of my parents and me, right before that night." Harry didn't think twice about what he spoke about when it came to his parents, it was unfortunate, yes. But, sitting around letting it get to him every time he thought about it would only bring him down and it just wasn't worth the depression.

"I'm sure you miss them a lot…" Draco suddenly felt a horrible stone of regret settling itself in his stomach for picking on Harry about his parents this whole time.

"I want them back, but It's not something I can really control, you know?" Harry shrugged, "Besides, I didn't really know them all that much, so it's to miss people I didn't know, but I have an idea from people that have known them when they were alive." Draco only nodded, looking down at the map; his face completely vacant, masking his emotions. Harry took notice and threw his cloak into his bag. "Draco?" he placed a hand under his chin and brought his face to look him in the eye. Draco protested and pulled his face away from his hand and looked away backing away from him almost instantly. "Draco…? Draco what's wrong?"

"I-I… I've realized what a horrible person I've been to you…" Draco's voice shook slightly, his shoes occupying his gaze.

"Draco, you weren't that bad…," Harry took a step up to him, reaching out for him.

"I made fun of your parents death like it meant nothing!" Draco exclaimed looking up at him, taking another step back.

"It's okay Draco, I got that in muggle school too. After a while I just got over it, honestly." Harry smiled, "I mean, most kids just make fun of what they don't understand."

"… Your parents would have hated me…," Draco whispered, once more looking down at the ground, not wanting to see those green beautiful orbs staring at him.

"No, they wouldn't have, Draco…," Harry frowned and reached out to touch his cheek.  
When Harry's fingers touched Draco's cheek, he winced and turned away from him, "I-I'm nothing but a bully."

"Draco, that was the old you, you're not like that anymore." Harry moved forward, "I wasn't any better, I picked fights too! All kids are mean and ruthless, they don't really realize what they are saying." Draco frowned, his shoulders slumped, he felt broken down by the revelation that he had brought upon himself. He still couldn't comprehend how Harry still even wanted to talk to him at this point. "Draco, if it really effected me, I wouldn't have asked you to be my boyfriend…"

"I just… I feel guilty." Draco biting his bottom lip.

"Draco I already told you, this year is a clean slate, no more prejudices from the years before." He finally rested a hand on Draco's shoulder, turning him around slowly. Once he was fully facing the blond, he leaned up to place a kiss on his lips.

Draco sighed against Harry's lips and pressed his forehead against his, "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I've been told," Harry gave a smirk.

"Ego much?" Draco gave a relieved smile.

"I think I'm allowed to have a bit of an ego after defeating a dark powerful wizard," Harry laughed, "Besides, I would have to be amazing if you're willing to date me."

Draco just let out a snort, "I do have high standards. You should be considered lucky."

"And I'm the one with the ego?" Harry laughed and then kissed Draco's cheek, he took his map back and tapped it, "Mischief managed."

"I am a Malfoy. It's bred into me." He watched the map, "I do wish I had one of those."

"It's really handy," Harry then muttered, "I sometimes would watch your footsteps with it," he then flushed surprised at himself for letting that slip, "B-But let's move on," he smiled nervously and turned around to start in another direction.

"… WHAT?" Draco grabbed Harry by the elbow and turned him around. "You did what?"

"I-I was a bit of a creep…" Harry admitted scratching at the back of his head, "I felt this weird feeling about you so I would watch your footsteps since you wouldn't talk to me."

"Wait..? Felt for me?" Draco tilted his head, "You liked me earilier?"

"Well, this was when you wouldn't talk to me after that dream of yours," both of them blushing at the memory, "But in 6th year, I had this weird attraction to you. I didn't know what it was until like a few weeks before last night. But I don't know, I just wanted your attention but I thought it was because I wanted to know if you were a death eater or not and I became a bit obsessed… But I guess now it's a bit obvious that it's something else…" He smiled sheepishly at the blond.

Draco felt his face warm up as he flushed a deep red, "Wow… I-I had no idea. I had that weird desire to gain your attention during 1st and 2nd year, I would do anything for you to just look at me." Draco felt slightly embarrassed admitting this. "And then by 3rd year I knew what it was. I knew I was gay and I was attracted to you. But… I knew I couldn't… I couldn't have you, so I turned my love for you into hatred."

Harry looked his eyes slightly widened from the surprise and he too was blushing, "R-Really?" he then just smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Mm!" Draco kissed his back and pulled him into a tight hug. "That's why at the mansion, I didn't say it was you. I… I didn't want to watch you die…," he frowned, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"Well, now you have me," Harry nuzzled into his neck, "And you're stuck with me."

"I won't let anything ever happen to you." Draco pressed their foreheads together.

Harry smiled at him, "I will make sure to return the favor."

Draco rubbed his nose against Harry's, "I love you, Harry Potter." As soon as the words slipped from his lips he flushed and felt a knot tie up in his stomach.

Harry flushed instantly after hearing those three words, "D-Do you mean it?"

Draco took a moment to catch his ability to speak again, "Y-Yes… I really do." He knew he felt this way, there was no denying it.

Harry then smiled and nuzzled into his neck, "I'm glad you said it first, I was scared to…"

"Harry Potter? Scared?" Draco smirked and kissed the top of his head.

"Mm, I love you, too. Draco Malfoy." Harry blushed as he said it, a goofy smile on his face. Draco hummed, completely content, burying his face into Harry's messy hair.

"Perhaps we should stop snuggling in the middle of a hallway," Draco suggested, looking down at Harry.

"It's okay, I don't think anyone really takes these passage ways through the portraits, but… wait a minute…" Harry looked up at Draco confused, "What were we going to do again?"

"You know… I actually forgot…" Draco looked down at him, his mind going blank.

"I did too.." Harry then smiled and shook his head, taking Draco's hand, "Come on, we'll go up to the dorm and see if we remember when we go in there." They then started their way up the stairs towards the 7th floor.


	16. Lovley Moments

Harry pulled Draco into the common room, no one was really around since everyone was still either eating breakfast, sleeping, or just hanging around outside, the only people were a few first years. Draco looked around the common room with interest, somewhat shrinking behind Harry as the first years stared at the pair. Harry just smiled at the first years, "Hey guys" he waved and pulled Draco up the stairs with him where he slept with the 5 other boys, "Here we are," he then sat on his bed.

Draco walked around the room, studying the beds and posters on the wall; there was a lot of quidditch posters and some band posters. It was brightly colored with reds and golds . "It's… quaint." He said before sitting on the bed across from Harry.

Harry just smiled, not really knowing the meaning of the word, "Is that good?" he asked tilting his head slightly. He was surprised when Draco gasped loudly and reached over him for the photo album on his side table, "Wha-?" he then saw what was in the boys hand, "Oh yeah, that's the album that Hagrid gave me after my first year."

"You were oddly adorable," Draco slowly paged through the book.

"Aren't most babies considered adorable?" Harry asked chuckling at the blond.

"Oh god, no!" Draco scrunched up his nose, "Babies are normally gooey, snotty, drooling messes."

Harry this time didn't hold back as he laughed, "Don't want kids?"

"Not right now!" Draco gasped, looking up at Harry surprised.

"I didn't mean right now," Harry continued to laugh at the other boy.

Draco flushed "Good."

Harry smiled, "I would like to have kids though, it would be nice to have my own family."

"I suppose so… I never really put much thought into it." Draco admitted turning back to the photo album.

"Heh, that seems like you." He leaned forward and kissed Draco's cheek, "Oh! That's my favorite picture," he pointed to a picture with his parents playing with Harry, with many toys surrounding him.

"And people call me spoiled? Look at all those toys!" Draco gaped at the small child, who just had toys among toys in the photo.

"Well, it didn't last very long," Harry rubbed the back of his head, "My Aunt and Uncle just gave me some toy soldiers and anything else that Dudley broke."

"I'm… sorry…." Draco whispered, guilt stinging him as Harry spoke.

"Don't be," Harry leaned over and kissed his cheek once more, "I suppose I am still spoiled with what my parents left me."

"They clearly loved you deeply," Draco said softly, his eyes stuck on the people moving in the photo album as he flipped to another page where his parents were cuddling him in between themselves.

"Yes, I know they did," Harry smiled looking down at the snitch sitting in a clear container on his side table. "They told me they did, before I went to Voldemort."

"… They told you? How?" Draco tilted his head "I thought they were…gone." He handed the album back to Harry.

"Remember the Deathly hallows?" Harry took the photo album and placed it back where it was.  
"The old legend?"

"Yes, and you know how I have the invisibility cloak?" Draco just nodded, "That's one of them. Dumbledore had the wand, and I had gained the stone of resurrection as well. I summoned my parents, Sirius, and Remus Lupin to walk with me through the woods as I went to look for Voldemort under my cloak."

"T-That's insane!" Draco exclaimed surprised that they even existed. "Did you keep the wand?"  
Harry shook his head, "No. I only kept the cloak since it came from my dad."

"Hmm, that's a shame. I heard it was rather powerful." Draco said thinking to himself about what it would be like to have such power.

"It is, and I didn't need it, I'm okay with my wand." Harry smiled and held up his beaten up wand.

"But if you kept all three you would have been the most powerful wizard ever!" Draco watched as Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"I had enough of being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' for most of my life, I'm okay with being, just Harry," he smiled and then frowned, "Besides that power will only bring destruction, I refuse to be like Voldemort."

Draco reached over instantly, taking a hold of his hand, "I'm fine with just Harry. I know that ower can ruin someone… it… ruined me." Harry pulled Draco to him and held him close. Draco buried his face against Harry's shoulder and held onto him tightly.

"Not anymore, you have me to bring you back to reality," Harry smiled and ran a hand through the soft blond locks.

"Sometimes… I have nightmares… where I relive Dumbledore's death… over and over again…" Draco admitted, he hadn't told anyone about that, not even his parents, he didn't want to seem weak.

Harry pet at Draco's hair knowing exactly what he was talking about, "Oh Draco…," he kissed his forehead, "It's okay, it's over with now. I also have nightmares as well but they will pass over time… if you need me to I can stay with you overnight, if they ever get really bad, okay?"

"Thank you….," Draco sighed against the other boy, "I'm mostly haunted by the shame. I was a monster. I… I suppressed everything that made me happy in order to serve the Dark Lord."

"I'm guessing that's how you mastered Occulmency?" Harry didn't realize all that Draco had to go through in 6th year.

Draco nodded into Harry's shoulder, "Yes, I had to forget everything and became a shell."

Harry nuzzled into Draco's neck, "You don't have to do that anymore, you can be as happy as you want with me, your friends, and your family."

Draco let out a soft sigh and curled up into Harry's side as they leaned back against Harry's bed, he soaked up the other boy's body heat, "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry smiled and nuzzled into Draco's hair, "Mmmm, strawberries…"

Draco flushed, "I-It's the only shampoo I can use… m-makes my hair softer…"

"I like it a lot," Harry smiled, sniffing at the scent.

"A-Are you smelling me?" Draco asked giving off a look, that Harry really couldn't see.

"You bet I am." Harry simply stated.

"You dork!" Draco pushed him playfully.

"Hey, I like the smell of strawberries" Harry smiled and let out a small laugh.

"At least I don't taste like one." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'll have to figure that out in due time," Harry winked, deciding to dare down the road of perverted suggestions.

Draco blushed a brilliant red and swat at Harry's thigh, "You perv!"

"I don't think you would have me any other way," Harry smirked.

Draco gaped at the boy, surprised to see this side of him, "Wh-What are you suggesting?"

Harry then smiled innocently, "Nothing." Draco stared at him for a good minute before grabbing a near by pillow and smacking him with it, "Off! I'm just teasing!" he defended himself, pulling the pillow from his face.

"You git." Draco then pounced on Harry and laid on him heavily.

"Whoa!" Harry fell back onto the bed and then wrapped his arms around him, "Mmm you're warm," he then nuzzled into his neck.

"So are you, you make a good pillow." Draco wrapped himself around Harry.

Harry pulled out his wand and flicked it to close the curtains around his bed, "This way we won't have anyone walk in on us," he then cast a silencing charm around his bed, he wanted Draco all to himself.

"Good thinking," Draco kissed him, slowly running his hands through the messy black locks. Harry wrapped his arms around him and licked Draco's bottom lip, he earned a soft moan from the blond as he parted his lips. Harry slipped his tongue in, causing Draco's breathing to hitch and press himself against Harry. Harry swirled his tongue around, holding Draco close to himself. "Mmm!" Draco fought back with his own tongue, for dominance. Harry tried to fight back but found himself losing, as Draco gently sucked Harry's tongue receiving a surprised moan. Draco then plunged his tongue into the other's mouth exploring vigorously. Harry hummed as he ran his hands through Draco's hair, as Draco groaned slightly, rocking against him. At this point Harry feels his body starting to feel an unusual, but comforting warmth and breaks their kiss panting his head, resting on the pillow behind him. Oh, how he needs to remember to breath next time. Draco swallowed thickly and rested his head next to Harry's breathing heavily.

"I-I nev- never made out before…. I-It was nice," Harry finally said after 5 minutes of calming themselves down.

Draco laughed breathlessly, "You seriously have never made out before?"

Harry shook his head, flushing slightly. "I've kissed but never like that, it was mostly just small pecks here and there…"

Draco pet back Harry's hair from his face, "You can kiss me like that all you want."

"I planned on it," Harry smiled up at him. Draco offered a smile back and shifted to cuddle up against him. Harry held him close as they both relaxed and enjoyed each other's company.


	17. Unfortunate Events

As the weeks passed by, Draco thought of how to invite Harry to his house for the holidays, knowing that the Weasleys usually had him. But this year, he wanted Harry over at his house to spend the holidays with him. He knew that he would have to tell his mother about them, since it was odd that Draco was inviting anyone over for Christmas; usually he just came home on his own. Draco was reading when he soon heard a knock on his door. He got up and there stood Harry smiling, "Oh! Harry! Come in." Draco smiled brightly.

Harry smiled, "I finally got out of class," he walked in and gave Draco a peck on the lips. "How did your classes go?"

"Good, I suppose." Draco shut the door behind Harry and then wrapped his arms around him.

Harry smiled and nuzzled into him, "Mmm," he leaned up and kissed him, "Hey love."

Draco kissed him back sweetly, "Oh, I was wondering what you were doing for the holidays."

"Well," Harry scratched at the back of his head, "Not very much to be honest."

"Well…," Draco fiddled with his shirt sleeve. "I've spoken to my mother… about us, She said you're allowed to spend Christmas at our house."

"Y-You have?" Harry looked at him surprised, suddenly feeling anxious, "Wh-What did she say? Is she okay with it?" He asked, wondering if it were actually an invitation to his death at the guillotine.

"She's perfectly fine with it. In fact, she seem really pleased." Draco took Harry's hands in his own and smiled.

Harry looked quite stunned for a few moments, "T-That's great!" Harry kissed his cheek, "I would love to come over for the holidays… I'm guessing keep it hush hush around your father?"

"Yes, that's probably wise. I… I don't know how I'll tell him… if at all." Draco nuzzled into Harry's neck.

Harry kissed his cheek, "You'll figure it out."

"Perhaps I'll let my mother tell him. He can be rather…stubborn." Draco sighed.

"Yeah… I got that over the years…" Harry smiled and kissed him, "Don't worry about it too much, but what should I get you for Christmas… hmmm…"

"I thought we discussed you aren't getting me anything." Draco narrowed his eyes, being just as stubborn as his own father.

"I still don't understand why I can can't," Harry pouted and crossed his arms.

"Because! I owe you too much!" Draco ran a hand through Harry's hair.

"You really don't though…," Harry frowned placing a hand on Draco's cheek.

"I feel like I do." Draco hummed slightly as Harry ran a hand through his hair. Draco then sighed, "What do you want for Christmas?

Harry blinked a few times and then looked off to the side and then around the room in thought, "Oh… I have no idea…"

"You must want something." Draco raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

"Surprise me!" Harry grinned widely wrapping his arms around Draco's neck.

"I'll think of something," Draco kissed the top of Harry's head.

"And I will think of something for you as well." Harry smiled, he was just generally generous.

Draco leaned forward to peck his nose, Harry blushed and kissed Draco's cheek. "I never thought we'd ever be like this…" Draco gently brushed his fingers against the other's cheek.

Harry nuzzled into his hand humming, "I know, I never thought you would like me back, but now that I know that you liked me a lot more of our encounters make a lot of sense."

"I was always fascinated by you." Draco smiled warmly and warpped his arms around him.

"Mmm, I always found your blond hair rather amazing, it's so beautiful." He nuzzled into Draco's chest, but soon his eyes snapped open. "Oh crap! What time is it?" he checked his watch, "I have a detention tonight with Slughorn… I accidently threw a pastry at Professor Flitwick, and since he was busy tonight, Slughorn offered to give me detention…"

Draco laughed, "How do you accidently throw food at someone?"

"Well, I threw it at Ron, and then he dodged it… and then Flitwick was behind him… and it didn't end well." Harry explained, rubbing the back of his head.

Draco shook his head and kissed Harry's forehead, "Then you should get going before you're late and earn another detention."

"Mmm, but I want to stay with you…" Harry snuggled against Draco, holding him.

Draco chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, "Go! I'll be here if you want to visit when you're done. Now go!" Draco pushed him towards the door.

"Fine, fine. I will be back then…" Harry turned to Draco and kissed him, "Alright, I'm off, see you later, love." He then left the room and ran to the potions lab, thankfully it was also located in the dungeons.  
Draco smiled and shook his head, he then decided to actually spend time in the Slytherin common room for once while he did his homework. He collected his things and made his way to a table and began to work. He had gotten a lot of work done before evil had appeared next to him.

"Oh Draco," Pansy came over wrapped her arms around his neck, "The whole Harry thing is a phase, right?" She asked hopefully.

Of all the people to find out, she had to be one of them. Draco winced and tried to untangle himself from her. "No, it's not a phase. I've told you a thousand times before, I prefer men."

"But Draco, we're supposed to be together." She pleaded, tugging on his arm.

Draco pulled his arm away, "According to whom? There is no "we" or "us." I don't want you!"

"You're father wants us to be together!" Pansy pleaded once again, throwing herself at him.

"It's never going to happen, Pansy! In fact, I'm taking Harry to my house for Christmas. So you're pretty much out of the picture!" Draco pushed her away this time a little more forceful. She was testing his patience.

"Why Harry Potter?" Pansy yelled, calling some attention from a few of the first years that were actually in the common room.

"Why couldn't you chose someone whose actually attractive, like Blaise?"

Draco slammed his quill down on the table, standing up to meet her gaze, "Because I'm actually in love with Harry!"

"Are you sure you're not under some love potion?" She crossed her arms, stamping her foot on the ground, "Draco, you hated him! What's with the change of heart?" She had her eyes narrowed on him.

Draco glared right back, "I've liked him from first year on, Pansy! But you were too caught up in your own fantasies and delusions to notice!"

"At least my fantasies are reasonable! You're the delusional one!" She poked at his chest.

"Then let me be delusional in peace and stay out of my life!" Draco pushed her back from him.

"We are meant to marry! You'll never be able to have him for long!" Pansy could probably kill with the look in her eyes.

"I'm not marrying you! I don't love you. In fact, my mother knows and approves of Harry!" Draco felt pleased that his mother was pleased at this moment, because if he hadn't told her already Pansy probably would have went blabbing.

She stomped her foot and glared at him, going towards the portrait, "Your father will never approve!"

Draco followed after her, grabbing his bag, worried that she'll go write to his father. Either that or she would attack the first person she sees; she usually does when she gets to this level of anger. As Headboy, it would be best to make sure that didn't happen. Unfortunately, that person was Harry as he was leaving his detention. "Oh look who it is…" Pansy smirked, looking over the boy that had stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw her.

"Oh…," Harry looked between Pansy and Draco assuming they had just had a row, "Hey…," he waved awkwardly, not sure what to do next.

"Harry…," Draco's eyes widened, of all the times to let Harry out of detention.

Pansy glared at Draco, "Let's see how your little boyfriend likes this! CRUCIO!" She shot it at Harry.

Harry had already started towards Draco's room in an attempt to get away from her, but it was too late it hit his back sending him to the floor. Harry screamed and squirmed in pain his eyes shut tight. Draco gasped, feeling his heart drop, all of the color draining from his face. "PANSY! Stop it!" he rushed over to him and tried to wrestle the wand from her.

Pansy wrestled him off, "He doesn't deserve you, Draco!"

Draco watched as Harry clawed at the ground, trying to do anything to escape the pain. He felt his heart rip apart at the sight, "STOP!" He begged, "YOU'LL KILL HIM!" He shook and winced from Harry's cries, tears gathering in his eyes.

"So what if I do?" Pansy glared at him, and laughed at their pain.

Draco pulled out his wand, "EXPELLIARMUS!" Soon Pansy's wand was thrown from her hands and Harry went limp. "H-Harry," He stared and then found his ability to walk and ran over to him, his anxiety rising, "HARRY!" He pulled Harry into his arms, his nose was bleeding and he was out cold. "S-Shit! S-Stay with me Harry!" He gathered him up and staggered as he got up to run Harry to the hospital wing as fast as he could.

Madame Pomfrey came out in her nightgown, "Whose here at such an hour?" she then looked over, "Mr. Malfoy, what has happened to Mr. Potter?"

Draco trembled, tears were running down his face, "P-Pansy cursed him! S-She used Crucio on him! H-He's passed out… a-and bleeding…"

Pomfrey's own face seemed to drain of color, "Lay him on the bed over there, I am going to see the Headmistress. We won't know how it has affected him until he wakes up." She then ran out the door.  
Draco laid Harry out on a bed and sat on the edge, holding his hand, crying even harder now. "I-I'm so sorry… this is all my fault…. P-Please be alright."

After 20 minutes of watching over Harry, McGonagal and Pomfrey came running in. "Oh… Oh my…" she looked over Draco and Harry, "Miss Parkinson will be expelled right away and sent to the Ministry for a hearing. We can not have this in the castle. Please see to Potter, I am going to have a chat with Miss Parkinson." She then flew from the Hospital Wing in search of the culprit.

Pomfrey came over and checked out Harry's nose, "It seems his nose is broken but it was probably from thrashing around, it will be easy to fix. Other than that, there is no other physical damage, other than possible bruises." She said aloud as she pulled out her wand, she flicked it and his nose cracked back into place, thoroughly healed.

"H-He'll come out of it right?" Draco gave her a worried look.

"Of course he will, it takes at least 30 min to fully drive someone insane with the curse, let alone kill them. The human body is a wondrous thing." She assured him. She looked over as Draco sighed in relief and wiped the tears from his cheeks with his sleeve. "I thought you two hated each other."

Draco let out a snort and gave her a wavering smile, finding it easy now that he knew Harry would be just fine, "I-I've been hearing that a lot. No, we… we're dating…"

Pomfrey just nodded, not even looking surprised. "I see, well I suppose it's best you two aren't trying to hex each other, but perhaps I should have a talk about safe sex with you two." She then turned back to the door, "I will be in my room, if he wakes up then let me know." She then left the room back into her office.

Draco gaped after her, he was stunned into silence his whole face burned a bright red. "D-Do you hear that Harry?" he asked after he found his voice once more, he then chuckled and pet at his hand. He just hoped that soon he would wake up and smile and kiss him, telling him everything will be alright.


	18. This Isn't Harry Potter

Within an hour Harry had opened his eyes. Draco was drifting slightly, his head against the bed, still holding Harry's hands. Draco looked up at the boy and saw a flash of green. "H-Harry?" Draco sat up quickly, waiting for a response.

Harry gave him a blank expression, "W-Who? Whose Harry?"

"…," Draco's mind went blank. "Y-You're Harry… Don't be silly…"

"I am..?" Harry looked at him intrigued, "Who are you?"

Draco felt tears well up in his eyes, "I-I'm Draco…"

"Oh, that's a nice name…" Harry smiled, "Where am I?"

Draco tried to keep a calm composure, his breath hitching, "I-In the hospital wing…" He held back his tears the best he could, "Excuse me." He then got up and rushed to get Madame Pomfrey.

Pomfrey came out surprised, "Is he up already?" she asked, watching Harry from her door where Draco and she kept their voices low, "Is there anything peculiar?"

"H-He doesn't remember anything…," Draco found it hard to say this.

Pomfrey made her way over to Harry, who just stared at her blankly, "Harry, I'm going to perform a spell on you that will check your cognitive functions, okay?"

Harry stared at her this time the only emotion that surfaced on his face was that of confusion, "…..What?"

"Just lay back on the bed and close your eyes." She instructed, pulling out her wand.

"Is this going to hurt?" Harry asked, doing as he is asked.

"No, it won't, but it may tickle." She then waved her wand over Harry's head. "Mr. Malfoy please grab a blank piece of paper from my desk." Draco nodded to her and brought her the paper. After she had finished off the last of the spells, she then tapped her wand on the paper for a diagnosis. "Looks like this is temporary amnesia, when his memory comes back could vary. It could take from 3 days to a month."

"A-A month?" Draco fell back into his chair, he looked completely broken.

"Mr. Malfoy don't worry, it could have been much worse, but I must warn you he is quite vulnerable in this state, he will believe whatever you tell him. It would be best if he went to familiar surroundings now so you make take him with you. Try to engage a reaction from his mind so that his memories will start to come back." Soon her gazed softened, "Please, go get some sleep, just don't worry too much about him. Everything will be fine, in time."

Draco nodded slowly and takes a slow breath, "Alright, I'll take care of him."

"Now off to bed with the two of you," she shooed them out of the wing.

Harry just smiled and looked around the room, playing with his robes. Draco, however, swallowed thickly as he took Harry's elbow and lead him out. Harry followed after him, "Where are we going, Draco?"

"To… To my room, so you can get some sleep." Draco said weakly.

"Okay…," Harry's smile faltered, "W-Why are you crying?"

Draco had to choke his sob back once the question was asked. "I-I… because, I lost someone dear to me.."

"Who?" Harry asked frowning feeling sad for the blond.

"M-My boyfriend…" Draco stared down at the floor as they made their way to the dungeons.

"Is he gonna come back?" Harry asked a bit childishly.

"I-I hope so…" Draco wiped at his cheeks furiously, unable to stop the tears.

Harry reached out with his robes to help Draco wipe his face. "I hope he comes back soon."

Draco stared at him, he just wanted to reach out and take the boy into his arms. Even after losing his memory, he still was such a beautiful person. "L-Let's get you to bed." He then lead him to the room, neither spoke the rest of the way.

Once they entered Harry smiled, "This is a nice place."

Draco sniffled, "Y-yeah… It's alright. You can sleep in the bed… I'm going to take a shower…" Draco then grabbed some pjs for Harry, "Here, you can change into these."

Harry took them and looked them over as Draco slipped into the bathroom. "T-Thanks…" He quickly changed and pulled the covers back in the bed and laid down listening to the water run in the bathroom.

After Draco had thoroughly washed and cleared his head, he got out and dressed himself, he walked back into the room avoiding Harry's gaze and transfigured an armchair into a bed. Eventually Harry had fallen asleep, but Draco didn't find it easy to sleep that night, he mostly stared at the ceiling and watched Harry sleep. After a few hours, Harry sat up panting and ran a hand through his hair, Draco sat up. "Y-You okay?"

"I… I keep having images… of this man killing people… with this green spell…," he looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry if I woke you up…."

"I wasn't really sleeping to begin with…" Draco admitted, he then looked back up at Harry.

"Can… can you stay with me?" Harry played with the covers. He didn't know why, but deep down he just really wanted Draco to hold him.

"…Yes… Alright." Draco climbed out of his bed and crawled into the other bed with Harry.

Harry instantly clinged to him, like a small child scared of the dark, "Fo-for some reason, hugging onto you brings me comfort and warmth, is that weird?"

"N-No, it's not at all." Draco pulled him in close, holding him tightly, his heart hurt so much, but he just wanted to hold his Harry. But, since his Harry wasn't here, he would have to take care of this Harry until the other one returned. He felt Harry nuzzle into him, it felt so familiar it made him want to cry; he pet at his hair slowly, lost in thought. Harry's eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep, this time dreaming of things that he couldn't recall. Draco covered his mouth with his hand and cried himself to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

The next morning Harry woke up and stretched, he looked to his side to see Draco curled up with a pillow, hugging it tightly, 'Poor guy, he must really miss his boyfriend…' Harry ran a hand through his hair and then went to the bathroom to do some business.

Draco rolled over and reached out for the boy, he frowned in his sleep when there was nothing but air, Harry soon came into the room and saw Draco's outstretched arm, instinct told him to go to the boy. So he sat in the bed and took the hand in his own.

Draco woke up slowly and blinked up at him, "Harry?"

"Morning," Harry smiled.

"Morning… Do… Do you remember anything?" Draco slowly sat up, hoping for anything.

"I… I had some dreams, I think they were memories…" Harry recalled his dreams vaguely, he had forgotten most of them.

"About… what?" Draco asked.

"I don't remember most of them. They slipped away as soon as I woke up…," Harry frowned.

Draco nodded, knowing the feeling well, "That usually happens with dreams…" Draco looked to his bedside table to see that there was a note from the headmistress. He picked it up and opened the parchment up.

The note read: 'Dear Mr. Malfoy, Please take good care of Potter. I have heard of the situation, I have contacted the teachers about the situation and they all know that Potter won't be attending classes. I am happy that you are willing to let him stay with you, this is probably for the best so he isn't overwhelmed. I know this may be hard but we are all hoping for the best Mr. Malfoy, Good luck.  
-Headmistress McGonagal'

Draco sighed looking over the note once more. He then looked back at Harry who was just smiling blankly at him. Harry was here… but this wasn't his Harry. His Harry was trapped somewhere in the depths of his own mind. Soon there was a knock at Draco's door, "Hmm?" he walked over to the door and some elves walked in with breakfast. He watched as they sat the platters down.

"Thank you," Harry smiled and picked up a plate of food. "I was starting to hear my stomach grumble." The elves then scurried out of the room.

Draco looked over the platter and just couldn't feel hungry, he didn't think he would be eating today.

"You enjoy your food, I'm going to get ready for classes, you can just stay here and hang out alright?" he asked and then walked out before he could answer and started his way to his first class.

The whole rest of the day Draco avoided Harry, leaving him in the room by himself, locked away. Draco spent as much time outside studying as he could, and after that he went to the common room to do his homework. He didn't actually make it back to the room until about 9. He opened the portrait and sighed to himself, he knew that it wasn't the best to avoid him, but at the same time, every time he looked at him his heart broke. When he came in Harry was sitting on the couch reading one of Draco's books.

"I was wondering when you would return." Harry smiled and felt relieved when Draco entered into the room. He hadn't seen him all day.

"Yes, I...I'm going to take a shower." Draco said simply and walked over to the bathroom and closed the door causing Harry to frown.

After Draco had gotten out of the shower, Harry was already sleeping. He decided that he would transfigure the chair into a bed again. He changed into his pajamas and then quickly changed the chair into his bed for the night. After he climbed into the bed, he stared up at the ceiling for a while. He found it quite hard to sleep still, would he ever see his Harry again? Eventually, he was able to drift off to sleep.


	19. Retrieving Missing Memories

The next morning, Harry woke up and looked over to see that Draco was still asleep. Or at least he thought he was; soon there was a knocking at Draco's door. Draco then whined and buried himself under the blankets, "I dun wanna…"

Harry smiled slightly, "Morning Draco, do you want me to get it?" Draco only whined more, which Harry guessed meant yes. Harry stood up and walked over to the door and there stood a girl with brown wavy hair and a taller boy with red hair. "Um, come in," he then walked over to Draco, "Who are they?"

Draco sat up and ran his hands through his ruffled up hair, "How did you two know where this room was?" he asked.

"I'm head girl, I just know where you are." She smiled and then walked over to them, "but we came looking for Harry since he didn't return last night, we were worried about him."

"Is something wrong with him? He's looking at us like we're going to attack him," Ron pointed out, watching Harry who was standing next to Draco's bed.

"How do they know me?" Harry whispered to Draco, unsure of these new people.

"Harry doesn't remember anything. So, I've been taking care of him…" Draco looked down at the sheets, he knew that he wasn't taking proper care of him, but he just couldn't face Harry so easily.

"What?" Hermione's mouth dropped.

"How did he lose his memory?" Ron took a step towards the blond ready to punch him out.

Draco fidgeted with his sheets, "Pansy… she…" he sighed, "she used a curse on him. The memory loss is only temporary…"

"Oh no!" She then ran over to Harry, who backed up surprised. "Harry, I'm your friend Hermione and this is Ron, we've known each other for 8 years now."

Harry then just smiled, "Oh really? How did we meet?"

Ron walked up to Harry and pointed to himself, "Weeee" he then motioned between all three of them, "met," he clapped his hands together, "on the train," he then made a hand motion that looked like he was pulling the horn on the train.

Harry looked at him and tilted his head, "… um… what?" he asked and Draco just slapped his forehead with his palm.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron! He's lost his memory he can hear you perfectly fine!" she shook her head.

Draco shook his head and looked up them, "I'll let you three be. Maybe if he's with you, he'll remember more."

"Oh Draco, you don't have to leave." Hermione pat his shoulder.

"But you are… the trio. Besides, I have… Christmas shopping to do," Draco offered up and stood from his bed and then went to his bathroom.

"Well… Alright… we'll take him to some places and show him some objects to try and spark some memories. We'll have him back after dinner alright?" She was worried about him but decided to let Draco go for now.

Hermione took Harry's hand, "Come on Harry, we're going to go walk around for a little while, alright?" She asked smiling.

Harry smiled, "Okay," he then walked out with Ron and Hermione to leave Draco to taking his shower.  
After Draco dressed himself, he decided he would go to Hogesmeade to get gifts since he had said that's what he was going to do anyway. He walked around Hogsmeade with a list of people he had to buy gifts for, he decided that this year his shopping would be more spontaneous. He didn't plan ahead what he would buy, he would just look around at random and find presents to the best of his abilities.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry was walking around with Hermione and Ron, the first place they visited was the Gryffindor tower. Once they reached the portrait of the fat lady, Harry felt a sharp pang in his head.

"Ah!" he then looked at the fat lady and few small, what seemed like, videos ran through his head.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked and Harry looked up at him.

"Of course I… I just remembered something!" Harry smiled triumphantly.

Hermione smiled, "What did you remember?"

"The first time I came here and how big the portrait looked I was very intimidated," Harry smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I know what you mean…" Ron laughed and pat Harry's back.

They continued up the tower and when they reached the boy's dorm, Harry had some more memories rush through his head, "Mm, a lot happens up here," Harry laughed and easily found his own bed. "This is mine, right?"

"Yes!" Hermione smiled and walked over and went into Harry's trunk. Ron took a seat on his bed, "Here does this remind you of anything?" Hermione pulled out a flowy cloak that almost seemed too silky to be fabric. She threw it over her shoulders and wrapped herself up except for her head, she soon looked like a floating head.

"Wh-Whoa!" Harry's eyes widened, "… I.." More memories washed over him, "I've used that a lot, haven't I?"

"Yes, all three of us had used it together," Ron rolled his eyes remembering all the times that they had almost; died, gotten in trouble, got caught, or all of the above in one instance.

"I guess I have had a lot of fun times with you guys, and stressful times," Harry laughed and looked through his drawers, "Oh? What's this?" Harry pulled out a book of photos the front had two older people with a baby. "Whose this?"

"They're your parents," Hermione bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't ask about them.

"What are they like?" Harry asked, and the other two looked to each other.

"Umm.. They're de-" Ron was cut off by Hermione, clapping her hand over Ron's mouth.

"They're really nice people," Hermione smiled and gave Ron a look.

"I can't wait to see them again," Harry smiled and

Ron and Hermione looked at each other biting their lips as Harry paged through the album, "S-So, Harry, do you remember anything about Draco?" Ron asked trying to change the subject.

"Not really, I remember some studying with him, and fighting with him. But I'm sure we're good friends since he was willing to help me and let me stay with him." Harry smiled and placed the book back.

Over the next week Harry was staying in Gryffindor tower since Draco wasn't really around whenever they came knocking with Harry. Eventually, Hermione was fed up and decided that she needed to talk to Draco. It wasn't right that he was avoiding Harry when he needed him most. Hermione walked up to Draco's room and knocked.

Draco cautiously went to the door and opened it, "Hh… it's just you," he let her in.

"Don't sound too excited to see me…," she raised her eyebrows at him, crossing her arms.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Sorry if I'm a little stressed out right now."

"I'm sorry… But I came here to talk about Harry." She stood rooted, very determined to get to the desired conclusion.

"Wh-what about him?" he fidgeted, "Is he okay? Is he remembering things?"

"It's been going well…But I've noticed your…absence." She made sure to be careful with her words to not sent him off.

"W-What?" He looked up at her, he knew this was coming. "It's not like you need me there… He will remember better with you two."

"Draco, at this moment in his life, you are just as important as Ron and myself." Hermione remained calm and clear.

"What do you want me to do? Lead him around the grounds? 'Oh here's where we first kissed, not that you remember anyway!'" Draco glared at her, but she remained unnerved.

"It's better than ignoring him!" Hermione let her voice raise a bit, "You're treating him like he's not even Harry anymore! He's still there. you just have to find him!"

Draco sat in his chair and sighed, "Look at the colors of my house, Granger. Slytherin, I am not one to take care of people. I've always been taken care of, I'm the wrong person for this job."

"Draco, you need to get past this, Harry really likes you, and you two mean a lot to each other, you need to do your part now, and that's helping him." Hermione took in a deep breath to calm herself down, "He really needs you, and it's time for you to take care of him. Like he takes care of you."

Draco just stared at the fireplace where a nice warm fire was burning brightly, "I don't even know what Harry sees in me…"

"Well, Harry sees a lot more then I am right now." She stated and shook her head, trying not to throw anymore insults at him, "Now I will have Harry over tomorrow night, be ready. Me and Ron will he here to help in any way we can." She then turned to leave for the door.

"What?" But before he could get out another word the door closed behind her as she left.


	20. Reconnecting

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get out! x.x I was going to try and get it out before Zenkaikon but I had to finish sewing all of my costumes. Which was annoying, because even though I had spring break the week before Zenkaikon I still had to sew, do homework, and work x.x Then when I came back from break my college professors piled project after project onto my plate. UGGHH! But my work flow is down to a manageable rate so I can hopefully post regularly again! =D I have a few projects coming up but I think they are evenly spaced out enough so that I can post more .! So bare with me. ^^" and Enjoy!**

**-PirateTucker**

* * *

The next night Draco paced his room nervously and waited for that knock on his door. He knew it was coming and he still wasn't sure how to handle it. When he heard the knock on the door, he jumped slightly and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He let his face go to his usual stone expression. Walking to the door, he opened it finding the trio; most of them smiling, Weasley just gave a nod. "C-come in," he said moving, aside for them to enter.

Once they were in, he and Harry settled down on the couch, Ron and Hermione sat on his bed, watching over them. "H-How have you been?" Harry asked giving a small smile.

"I've been alright..." Draco felt the tension from the awkward situation settling heavily on his shoulders, and causing a knot in his stomach.

"I've remembered some things about you," Harry admitted, Draco looked up at him surprised.  
"Have you?" Draco looked down at his hands. He could only imagine the things that the weasel and Granger could make Harry remember.

"Was… it me? The boyfriend you lost?" Harry asked, not really certain.

"Yes." Draco confirmed, dipping his head a bit lower. He was thankful that he could remember that at least.

"We best be off, see you later, Harry." Hermione smiled, pulling Ron along, who was going to protest but Hermione made sure to drag him out before anything left his mouth.

"I get the impression that we mean a lot to each other," Harry looked over at him once the other two were out of the room.

"W-We do mean a lot to each other. I mean the Harry that I know," Draco frowned, he wanted his Harry back.

"B-But I am still Harry…" Harry thought about reaching out to the other boy, but decided against it and pulled his hands back.

Draco noticed this and then reached out to Harry, lacing his fingers with Harry's before taking a deep breath. "I-I'll help… just be patient with me, okay?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "Okay, w-what do you want me to do?"

Draco looked up at him and frowned, "I-I don't know… I'm not sure how this is supposed to work."

"Well, everytime they gave me something and explained what it was, I would remember things," Harry explained what Hermione and Ron had done with him, "It was like a whirlwind of memories into my head."

Draco thought for a moment and then got up and dug through his drawer. He found what he was looking for and pulled out the mask he had worn on Halloween. He handed the mask to Harry and sat next to him. "We went to the Halloween dance together…in matching costumes." He wasn't sure how much information to give but he decided this was the best he could do for now.

Harry ran his fingers over the feathers, "You must have been beautiful in white and gold…I kissed you that night."

Draco gasped at him, "Y-Yes!" He hadn't realized how easy this could be. "You did… outside by the giant pumpkins.

Harry placed a hand on his head, closing his eyes, "Mmmm, I remember red and gold feathers."

Draco felt himself smile softly, watching in amazement, his heart was pounding with excitement against his rib cage. "That was your costume… We won the costume contest, but we weren't there to hear it announced."

Harry then re-opened his eyes to look back at him, "Was… was that the night that I confessed to you?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, you did. We confessed our feelings to each other, and then we danced all night."

"That sounds really romantic," Harry grinned.

Draco felt himself flush and looked down at his lap, "It was."

"I'm surprised I could pull it off to be honest," Harry chuckled at himself, and handed the mask back to Draco.

"You're… a surprisingly wonderful person… sometimes I wonder if I deserve you." Draco admitted, taking the mask and playing with it in his hands to avoid gazing at the other boy.

"I'm sure you do." Harry smiled, positioning himself so that he was cross-legged, sitting across from him.

Draco let out a snort and shook his head, "Before we dated, I used to argue with you endlessly about how I was an awful person… and you never believed me."

"When I first lost my memory, you seemed so sad to lose me, and I didn't even realize that it was me who you had lost. I mean, someone who can miss someone so dearly, they can't be a bad person." Harry reasoned, shrugging his shoulders.

"You-You're the only person I have ever loved so much…" Draco still wasn't looking at him.

Harry placed a hand on his cheek and directed his gaze to himself, "I have a feeling that I loved you just as much," he didn't really think about what he had said, and after the words left his mouth, he realized that he probably should have worded it differently.

Draco had a single tear fall down his cheek, "I-I hope you can love me again…"

"Oh Draco…" Harry pulled the other boy to himself, "I will, just give me some time, and I promise that I'll remember."

"I-I know," Draco leaned against him, "I… I just… feel so…. so lost and alone."

"I hope I remember soon, seeing you like this makes me feel guilty for losing my memory in the first place." Harry grinned sheepishly and rubbed his back.

"N-No!" Draco looked him in the eye, "Please don't feel guilty, this was all my fault!"

"What do you mean?" Harry didn't understand why someone that loved him so much cause his amnesia.

"It's my fault… this girl I know… Pansy," Draco swallowed thickly.

"We got into a fight over you, because she was jealous and wanted me for herself, and.. she… she cursed you."

"How is that your fault?" Harry still didn't see how Draco could be blamed for anything.

"I-I couldn't stop her… I provoked her!" Draco tried to pull away from Harry but he refused to let go.

"Draco, it doesn't sound like it was your fault at all…" Harry rubbed circles on his back, trying to comfort him.

"I-I should have gotten her wand faster… I-I froze…" Draco started to explain, but Harry placed a finger to his lips.

"Really, it's okay, love." Harry gasped, surprised at what had just come out of his mouth. It was so new to him, but at the same time. It felt like he had said it before.

Draco flushed and looked up at him blinking. "L-Love?"

"It.. It came out… like I've said it so many times before…," Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Y-You have said it before." Draco nodded confirming that it was a normal occurrence.

Harry soon flushed slightly as he made a thoughtful face, "Would you mind.. if I… if I kissed you?"

Draco flushed deeper than before, staring at him surprised, "Are… are you… you want to?"

"Y-Yeah," Harry gave a shy smile as he nodded. Draco then hesitantly leaned in to Harry, who closed the gap and kissed Draco softly. Draco brought his hand up to pet at his cheek and kissed back lightly. Harry then gasped and pulled away holding his head.

"A-Are you okay?" Draco placed his hand on his arm, unsure of what was happening.

"I…That opened up a few windows.." Harry said shaking his head slightly.

"D-Did it?" Draco asked surprised, petting back Harry's hair.

"Y-Yeah! I … I remember our time in my dorm looking at pictures of my parents… Do you know what their like?" Harry asked innocently.

Draco nearly felt his heart break, while he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Th-They loved you a lot, and gave everything to protect you."

Harry grinned, "They sounds great, I can't wait to see them again." Draco just nodded and pet his knee, he didn't have the heart to tell him they're dead. Soon Harry yawned and nuzzled into Draco's neck.

Draco slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around him. "Do… do you want to stay here or go back to your dorm?" he asked petting at his hair.

Harry blushed slightly looking up at him, "I… Do you mind if I stay with you?"

"I-I...would like that." Draco smiled at him warmly.

"I would too," Harry grinned. Draco gently pulled him down to lay on the couch with him and help him close. Harry nuzzled into his chest, "Mmm, you're warm." Draco sighed and buried his face into his hair, gently petting at his back. "Y-… you're beautiful…" Harry mumbled out before he fell asleep in Draco's arms.

"So are you… Harry…" Draco whispered kissing his forehead before slowly falling asleep himself.  
The next Morning after they slept soundly into the late morning before Harry shot into a sitting position in the bed. "Whoa!"

This jolted the Malfoy boy awake, "Wh-What? Harry are you alright?"

"Draco!" he grabbed Draco by the shoulders, " I remember everything! How much I love you, our night dancing the night away, our kisses, our fights before this year, my parents! I defeated Voldemort! I can't wait to see your perfect body naked! Pansy casting crucio on me! Everything!"

Draco stared at him in awe nearly tearing up, "H-Harry… y-you're back- Wait. What was that one about my body?"

"Wha-? Uh… Nothin!" Harry gave a confident grin, hoping to hide the slight pink dusting along his cheeks.

"I think I heard something about naked, and body…" Draco tilted his head, not quite believing the raven haired boy.

"Nope. Nothing like that in my ravings at all," Harry looked away from him.

"Harry~" Draco whined and poked Harry's side.

"Yes?" Harry smiled innocently.

Draco just shook his head and smiled, "Come here." He pulled Harry onto his lap and kissed him firmly.

Harry held onto him tightly, kissing back with just as much passion. Draco thread his hair through Harry's hair, taking in the moment.

Harry pulled away grinning, still holding him tightly, "Seems like you missed me."

"I-I thought I lost you." Draco clung to him and buried his face in his chest.

"Draco, it's okay." Harry ran a hand through his hair, "It was only temporary, I'm glad I remembered. It will make Christmas all the more special." Draco only sniffled in response, nodding against his chest. "D-Draco? Are you crying?"

"N-No..." he gripped onto the back of shirt, tightly nuzzling his face deeper into his chest.

"Draco." Harry pet at his hair and kissed his head. "I'm fine and you have me back." He held onto Draco tightly. Draco let himself cry into Harry's sweater, letting out all the pent up stress and fear, so relieved that crying was the only real way to express it. Harry just let him cry it out and just whispered into his ear, "Just let it out love." He pet his hair and kissed his forehead.

Soon Draco pulled back wiping at his face, "S-Sorry… I got your shirt all wet."

"It's fine, I have a lot of them and it will dry." Harry grinned and kissed his nose.

"I'm… just so happy you're back," Draco looked down at his hands.

"I understand, love" Harry kissed his forehead and smiled, "I'm glad to be back."

Draco then curled up against him and held onto him tightly, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry smiled.


	21. Arriving at Malfoy Manor

The rest of the time before Christmas seemed to drag on with classes and exams. But to Harry it all seemed to go by quickly due to his abundance of homework that piled up while he had lost his memory; it helped the time pass by. Now, however, he found himself resting in the train on his way to platform 9 and 3/4. His head was in Draco's lap, while Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair, watching the snowy fields out the window. "Are you excited?" Draco asked, looking down at the emerald orbs.

"Yes, actually." Harry gave a grin. He was a bit happy that they had the compartment to themselves, since Hermione and Ron were with Ginny and some others in another compartment.

Draco gave him a smile, "I am too… My mother sounded eager to meet you again. Properly that is."

"Great! I'm glad she approves of me." Harry reached up a hand to Draco's cheek.

Draco nuzzed at his hand, "You helped her during the war."

"We helped each other really." Harry gave a sheepish grin, it was true, if it weren't for her, he would actually be dead.

"It meant a lot to her," Draco ran a hand along Harry's cheek.

"I was just happy I could help her find you. It was also nice that I was able to.. you know…live." Harry let out a small laugh.

Draco chuckled, "Yes, I'm glad you're still here."

Harry smiled at him and was about to say something else, only to be thrown off the seat "WHOA!" He landed face first on the ground, learning quickly that the train had stopped.

"Ah! Harry!" Draco rushed to help him to his feet "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, just didn't see that coming," Harry stood with Draco's help, his glasses askew. Draco couldn't help but chuckle at him and fixed his glasses for him. He tried to flatten his hair, but gave up quickly when it just bounced back. "My hair isn't going anywhere," Harry shook his head and grabbed his bag, "I hope your parents like the present I got them."

"I'm sure they will," Draco kissed his cheek warmly and linked arms with him as they made their way off the train with their trunks trailing behind them.

Harry followed behind looking around the chaos of people, "Where will your parents be?"

"Somewhere…," Draco looked over the crowd, easily being taller than most people in his class. "There! Come on!" he tugged Harry along through the people.

Harry followed him, "It's really crowded this year." He pointed out to no one, noticing that it was probably a lot safer this year to be out of Hogwarts this year.

"Mum! Father!" Draco smiled, finally reaching his parents, who were both finely dressed.

"Draco!" Narcissa called out and flung herself around her son, hugging him tightly while Harry smiled and watched.

Draco however blushed a bright red and pat his mom's back, "Missed you too, mum." He then managed to squirm out of her grip and shook hands with his father.

"Mum, father, you know Harry…" Draco said awkwardly while Harry tried his best to show nothing but an absolute calm and collected state. Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly remaining silent for now.

"Hey," Harry just nodded to both of them.

"Hello, Harry, dear!" Narcissa came forward and took him into her arms giving him a tight hug. Harry pat her back surprised that she hugged him but was thankful that she did; this may help it make things less awkward at their home. Soon they broke apart and she smiled at him, "Come! I have dinner cooking at home! Draco, Apparate with Harry." Soon both of Draco's parents were gone with a crack.

"Before we leave do you mind if we go see the Weasley's? Just so I can say hi to Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked Draco hopefully.

Draco looked over at the family of redheads for a moment and nodded nervously. "Um… Sure, that's fine."

Harry smiled and pulled him over to the mass of redheads. "Hey everyone!"

Molly turned towards the voice and smiled brightly. "Harry!" She ran over and took him into one of her bone crushing embraces. "How are you my boy?"

"Harry!" Arthur came over to join them.

"Um, you remember Draco…" he pulled him forward with him; Draco hid slightly behind Harry.

Arthur and Molly smiled but it was obvious that things had gotten a little awkward. "A-Are you heading over to his house soon?" Hermione came forward with a warm smile; trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, I just wanted to come over and say hi," he smiled soon all of the attention was on him and Draco. Draco at the moment looked like a deer in head lights, not able to hide behind Harry, due to him being taller.

Molly came forward, deciding that it's best to put things in the past, "Hello, Draco," she gave a motherly smile

Draco timidly waved, "Hello, ma'am."

"How is your family doing, dear?" She pat his shoulder.

"They're… holding in there." Draco said trying to keep up his dignified voice, but failing.

"Well, give them my best, and you two are welcome over on New Years. I will get my gifts to you, Harry." Molly eyed Harry as if daring him to protest.

"O-Okay," Harry gave a smile, "T-Thanks Mrs. Weasley. We should be going, I'll see you around the New Year then." Harry then gave Molly one last hug and then gave out hugs and handshakes to the rest of the group before meeting up with Draco, who had managed to find a nice corner to hang out at. "Thank you." He smiled taking Draco's hand.

"I just feel a little guilty facing them." Draco grimaced and then held his hand tightly as they apprated to his house outside the gate.

"Whoa..." Harry had only been in the main foyer and the dungeon of Malfoy manor, but from the outside it was beautiful. Soon he looked over to the side and there was a white peacock staring at him. "Whoa!" he jumped slightly at the sight of it as it tilted its head at him. "Wha-? They're so white! I've never seen these before!"

"Hm? Oh! Those are our guard peacocks. Oi! Come here!" Draco then whistled and soon a few of them wandered closer, and started to wind around them, looking for attention like giant feathered cats.

"They're so pretty! Can I… pet one?" Harry asked shyly, looking over the marvelous creatures.

"Of course! My father says that I baby them, they are supposed to attack intruders, but they are too adorable." Draco admitted petting at a few himself.

Harry then began to pet at them, "I think I instantly love them. What do they do?"

"They are enchanted, of course. They are electrified. But when they are unthreatened, they are completely harmless." Draco then picked up a small one and held it in his arms.

"Is that a baby one?" Harry rushed over and pet at it. "I want one!"

"Oh! Yes, follow me!" Draco took Harry's hand and lead him into the gate and then across the grounds towards a fancy bird coop. He opened the door and inside there was a nest of little puff balls.

"I want one!" Harry then began to pet all of them, making sure not to miss one.

Draco chucked watching him. He was glad that Harry enjoyed his family attack birds. "Boys! Lunch is ready! I'd get inside before your father sees you!" Narcissa called out, smiling from the back door.

"Huh? Is it really that bad for us to be out here?" Harry asked with at least 10 of the little puffs climbing around all over him.

Draco gave a small snort and shooed away the overly friendly peacocks. "My father doesn't want us to baby them. He wants to keep them tough. But I come out here and spoil them all the time." He grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him away from the chicks. He then whispered to Harry, "We'll see them later."

Harry smiled as he was pulled into the house. "I think I may have to take one with me to Hogwarts."

Draco laughed and led him through the mansion, on their way to the kitchen. "You really like them that much?"

Harry nodded smiling brightly. "They're amazing!" Draco pecked his cheek and led him into the informal kitchen used for more common meals.

"You're father just left for business, He'll be home later." She explained and smiled warmly at the boys as they sat at the table.

"Thanks for having me over, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry smiled and sat at the table next to Draco.

"It's my pleasure, Draco here has told me so much about you and how you've grown so close." She smiled while she set the plates of food in front of them.

Harry flushed slightly, "I'm glad." He gave a small smile, "Oh thank you, this looks really good."

Narcissa gave a bright smile and sat with them, "Oh, I still haven't told your father about… the two of you. So just… don't be too open around him."

"I figured as much," Draco rolled his eyes and began to eat his food.

Harry gave a nod, "I understand." He then took his fork and started at his food as well. "Wow, this is great!"

"Thank you! Ever since we got rid of our house elves, I've been trying to learn to cook." She stated proudly.

"It's definitely improved, barely anything is burnt this time." Draco stated, taking another bite.

Narcissa swat at his arm playfully, "You're awful!" Harry smiled watching the two, trying his best to be well-mannered. Narcissa turned to Harry, "I see the peacocks have taken a liking to you. They only follow around people they can trust."

"I already wish I had my own," Harry admitted, looking out the window seeing a few run past.  
Narcissa laughed, "You'd have to sneak it past Lucius first."

"Do you think he could have one for Grimmauld Place?" Draco asked and Harry felt a tiny bit of hope sneak into his chest.

"Mmm, that house could use the extra security." She admitted also looking out the window at the beautiful birds.

"I still need to get that painting out of there." Harry sighed, remembering that screeching painting they threw the blanket over.

"I could try reasoning with it. I'm sure there is a trick to get it off the wall. It wasn't always there." Narcissa offered, knowing exactly the painting that he was talking about.

"I would appreciate it, Kreacher won't be too pleased but it really needs to go." Harry finished off his plate and pushed it forward to show he was done.

"That thing is still alive?" Draco asked giving a face of disgust.

"I'm positive I can get rid of it." Narcissa smiled nodding to him.

"Awesome, and yes he's still alive, he doesn't look it but he still has a kick to him." Harry shook his head, "He's able to carry heavy things to his room whenever we try to throw things away."

"You have a lot of work ahead of you, hun, to make that house livable. But I'll gladly help with what I can." She smiled, she had to make sure the future house that Draco would probably be living in was in the right condition.

"Thank you, it would be good to have someone help with the house who knows the tricks of it." Harry gave her a thankful smile.

After they finished eating, Narcissa magically cleaned the dishes, and sent the boys off to do as they please.


	22. Draco's Bedroom

**Hey Guys! I finally got around to updating after THE HORRIBLE WEEK OF FINALS! x.x Oh good it was horrifying! The very first thing I did after I had time to do anything other than school work I worked on this and now its posted =w=~3 So forgive me for the wait! Please enjoy! Also, I already started the next chapter so expect it fairly soon! =D-**

**~PirateTucker**

* * *

Draco took Harry's hand as they left the small dining room and tugged him along, "I'll show you my room."

"Sounds good," Harry smiled, following the enthusiastic blond down the hall. Draco led him up three flights of stairs and down a long hall into a huge room, with an enormous four poster bed and fireplace. "Wow…This is a room." Harry looked around the room, "It's so clean and green."

"Home sweet home," Draco smiled and flopped onto his bed.

Harry looked out the window to see some of the peacocks looking in. "Oh! The peacocks! How did they get all the way up here?"

"Huh? Oh! They got up on the roof again…" Draco got off his bed and opened up the window to let two peacocks into his room.

"Do they always do this?" Harry instantly started to pet at them.

"Some of them do, when they get lonely." Draco began to pet at the peacocks as well. "I'm not supposed to let them into the house, but I feel bad leaving them to pout out there."

"They're so pretty." Harry smiled, feeling the soft feathers. The birds seemed to puff up, eager for attention.

"They are, aren't they?" Draco sat on his bed watching Harry pet at them.

"They're really soft," Harry stood up and walked over to Draco and sat next to him on the bed. Soon one of the birds jumped up onto the bed and cuddled their laps.

Draco chuckled and pet at the bird's head, "I love them. I never listen to my father, telling me to stay away from them."

Harry kissed Draco's cheek and smiled, "It's probably best they need love too."

Draco leaned into Harry's side, "So… what do you think so far?"

"Of?" Harry blinked a few times, "Oh, your home!" Draco nodded nervously. "It's amazing, I've never seen anything like it before!" Harry smiled brightly, "I love the peacocks and your mom is really a nice woman."

Draco relaxed, letting a grin replaced his nervous smile. "Good! I'm glad to hear that. I was… worried."

"You don't have to be worried," Harry pet at Draco's hair smiling. Draco picked up the peacock and placed it on the floor so he could snuggle against Harry's side more comfortably. Harry pulled him in close and kissed his forehead. "You're amazing really. And so is your home."

"We spent a lot of time removing all traces of the Dark Lord when he stayed here. We even removed all the carpeting." Draco explained, looking over his new silvery carpeting.

Harry pet at his hair, "Do you feel more comfortable in here now?"

"Extremely… there would be nights where Nagini would slither into my room and just… stare." Draco shuddered, remembering those eyes.

Harry pulled Draco in closer, "That would freak me out!"

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, "Y-Yes, it was terrifying."

Harry kissed his cheek and forehead, "It's okay, the snake is dead and gone now."

"I know… and good riddance." Draco nuzzed at his shoulder lovingly. Harry ran a hand through Draco's hair and then moved to lay on the bed and pulled Draco down with him. Draco smiled and cuddled up to him, laying his head on his chest, petting at his side, "Mmm..." The birds then curled up on the foot of the bed, happy to be inside.

"This just feels right." Harry smiled and held him close, kissing his forehead.

"This really does…" Draco blushed and looked up at him, "I could stay like this forever." Draco nuzzled into his chest and sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too, Draco," Harry smiled and nuzzles into his hair. Draco yawned and kicked off his shoes and tugged off his sweater to get more comfortable. "Oh, hey~" Harry watched him, smiling.

Draco looked over at him and gave him a questioning look, "Wha..?" Then his cheeks went pink, "I-I just want to cuddle!" He then flopped on him.

"I do too." Harry laughed holding him close, "I just like to pretend I'm a pervert."

"You're cute," Draco let out a snort.

"How does pervert equal cute?" Harry laughed.

"The fact that you're pretending to be one," Draco chuckled and nuzzled into his chest.

"Mmm…" Harry blushed slightly, "I.. I've never actually… I've never had sex before…"

"N-Not even with a girl?" Draco asked surprised, but he felt an odd relief take over him.

"No...," Harry admitted, "I'm a legitimate virgin."

"Cute." Draco leaned up and kissed him.

"Ha-have you?" Harry watched his features, secretly hoping he hasn't.

Draco only shook his head, "I've never gone all the way."

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and kissed him, "At least we're both new to that…" He smiled and kissed his cheek. "There are many rumors about you actually, a lot of girls have claimed that you have been with them in bed an-"

Draco pushed off of him slightly and stared at him, "…wait… what?"

"You didn't know?" Harry's eyes widened.

"No!" Draco gaped at him, "I had no idea!"

"Well… there hasn't been any this year," Harry offered, smiling sheepishly.

"How long have these rumors been going around?" Draco was horrified.

"Umm.. they started around 3rd year and ended around 5th year, as far as I can remember," Harry scratched at his head.

Draco only groaned and buried his face into Harry's chest, "I knew I was gay by third year."

"Don't worry about it, you have me now" Harry smiled and ran a hand through his hair, "If anyone tries to tell me otherwise I won't believe them."

"That's so weird though… W-Why would anyone want to bed me?" Draco asked shaking his head.

"Well, you are pretty sexy," Harry grinned, giving him a wink.

"And our classmates fantasize about me?" Draco asked, blushing slightly.

"They can all they want, but they won't get you because you're all mine," Harry smiled and nuzzled into him.

Draco gave a soft smile and kissed at his neck, "Yours. Only yours." Harry flushed letting out a pleased sigh, while Draco smiled against the skin he was nibbling on. Soon the peacocks came over and flopped between them determined for attention.

"Aww… haha!" Harry laughed petting at the peacock's head.

"They love attention," Draco laughed, petting them as well.

"By the way… di-did you want to go to the Weasley's for New Year's?" Harry asked shyly; he really wanted to go but he didn't want to leave Draco behind.

"If… If I am still welcomed," he still felt awkward and afraid to face them.

Harry smiled and ran a hand through his hair, "Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione will be happy to have you there."

Draco nibbled on his lower lip and nodded, "I'll come with you then."

Harry grinned and pulled him in for a hug, "Thank you! I was… I was hoping to break the news to them… about us…" Harry gave an embarrassed smile.

"Wh-What?" Draco gave him a panicked look.

"Well… They're gonna find out sooner or later… if Ron doesn't break it to them first." Harry smiled and chuckled, "He would let something like that slip."

"They're going to murder me." Draco buried his head in his hands.

"No they won't." Harry pat his back, "I'll wait to tell them if it will make you feel better."

"They're practically your family… You have the right to tell them." Draco sighed, knowing that this wasn't his call.

"Not only that but thinking about it… Ginny goes to school with us too, and we haven't really been keeping our relationship that much of a secret. So I suppose they would find out either way…" Harry rubbed the back of his head, "I mean, I want to be like every other couple you know…"

Draco sighed heavily, sitting up, rubbing at his temples wearily, "Do whatever you'd like Harry. It's not like my reputation can't get any more ruined."

"…I-I'm sorry…" Harry didn't really know how to take that so he pet at the birds, "I… I won't tell them."

"You can tell them, I'm just… The Weasley's have every right to hate my guts…," he sighed, picking at his fingers.

"You don't know until you try, Draco…" Harry said somewhat sadly, keeping his gaze on the peacocks. Draco went to reach out for Harry but hesitated, he then cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder scared for him to snap. But thankfully Harry wasn't angry, he was just disappointed by his lack of interest of meeting with the Weasleys. Without thinking, Harry let a question slip from his lips, "Do you really care about reputation that much?" Harry looked up at Draco.

Draco held his gaze for a moment before lowering his own shamefully, "I… I guess it was ingrained in me…," he admitted before wincing slightly once the full realization hit him. Did he deserve Harry? "I'm sorry, you deserve someone better." He then got up from the bed and went to run for the bathroom.

Harry got up instantly, "Draco!" He then leaped at him and grabbed his arm, "I don't want someone else, I chose you!"

Draco shook his head, his internal insecurities surfacing, "I'm not a good person, Harry…"

"Draco… please…," Harry pulled Draco close to himself and held him, "Draco, you're a lot more beautiful than you give yourself credit for… and I don't just mean looks either…" Harry felt Draco's head flop onto his shoulder as he softly sobbed into his shoulder. Harry knew that it would be hard for Draco to see the Weasley's but he didn't realize how hard it would be to just convince him to actually go.

"Draco, I love you. That hasn't changed at all," he ran a hand through Draco's hair, trying to sooth the blonde.

"I-I love you too…" Draco murmured against Harry's shoulder softly.

Harry leaned down and wrapped his arm around the back of Draco's knees and swept him up holding onto him bridal style. "Come on, let's go lay down with the peacocks," Harry gave Draco a smile.

"Gnn!" Draco gasped surprised, finally looking up, showing his tear streaked face, "I-I forgot how strong you are…"

"You're rather light," Harry smiled and laid him in the bed before climbing in as well, "You're mine, and you're stuck with me, Draco."

"I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else," Draco blushed, and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders as their lips came together. Harry wrapped his own arms around Draco's waist and pulled him closer. "Mmm..." Draco deepened their kiss and hooked his legs around Harry's waist. Harry nibbled on Draco's lower lip, earning a moan as he felt Draco squirm beneath him. He started to kiss down Draco's neck. Draco tilted his head back so Harry had better access to the pale neck as he ran his fingers down Harry's back slowly, moaning. Soon Harry made his way to Draco's collar bone, sucking, licking, and nibbling at the spot. "Nnn! H-Harry!" He arched up against the other boy.

Soon Harry withdrew himself and looked down and blushed, "Oops."

"You left a mark, didn't you?"

"Y-Yeah, kind of," Harry gave a sheepish smile, he didn't mean to get so carried away on a spot that was so visible.

"You're awful!" Draco playfully swat at Harry's arm.

"Do you want me to leave more?" Harry gave him a suggestive wink.

"N-Not where it can be seen!" Draco blushed, crossing his arms.

"Then we'll have to remove this." Harry tugged at his upper layer of material that always seemed to get in the way. Draco sat up and pulled his undershirt off with ease.

"Wow, that was very willing," Harry raised his brow at him. But, he was still pleased to see the bare pale chest that belonged to the lovely blond under him. Harry smiled and pushed the blonde back onto the bed and started to kiss down his chest.

"I-I can't say no to you…" Draco tensed up as Harry kissed along his exposed torso, "You're my- A-Ahh~… weakness."

Harry took a moment to look up at him, such an honest reply surprised him a bit. He knew that he had Draco's pure trust, he had to make sure to never take advantage of it. "You're mine, as well," Harry smiled and leaned down again to suck and nibble in various parts of Draco's chest. Draco moaned and gasped squirming beneath him; he ran his hands through Harry's hair, tugging only lightly. Harry licked at Draco's nipple earning a particularly loud moan, just as there is a knock at the door, Harry gasped and sat up surprised, "W-Who?"


	23. A Special Moment

Both Draco and Harry found themselves frozen on the bed. Harry on top of Draco, who was lacking a shirt, with bruises forming on his torso. They both stared at the door, "Draco?" That was definitely a man's voice. Scratch that. That was definitely Lucius Malfoy.

"Shit!" They both hissed as they jumped off the bed, Draco found his shirt and threw it on, while Harry took the two peacocks and led them out the window. He then casually sat at the windowsill, looking out at the grounds, trying to hide his flushed face as Draco raced to the door.

"Y-Yes, Father?" He tried to seem as calm as he could, while his father raised a brow at the boy.

"I'm glad to see you are home." He then looked to Harry, "With a friend." He then looked back down at Draco, who was just trying to keep his usual poise. "Dinner will be ready soon and here," he handed Draco a small package, "I bought this while in Germany on business. I thought you would like it…" He then awkwardly looked to Harry who only seemed to stiffen at his gaze. "Potter." He then closed the door as he left the room.

Harry let out a breath he didn't realize that he was holding, while Draco stood stunned with the package still sitting in his hands. "That was… new…"

"What's new?" Harry walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Him actually not cursing at your name," Draco then began to open the package.

"Maybe your mother talked to him before he came in here," Harry gave a sheepish smile, inwardly grinning at the thought.

"Most likely." Draco admitted, not putting it past her.

"It's nice though, you know, not fighting," Harry grinned.

"Oh! A new scarf!" Draco pulled the deep green, silky scarf from the package and looked over the garment.

"That seems to match you well," Harry touched the velvety material.

"It's really nice, I'll have to thank him later." Draco folded the scarf and put it back in the package and placed it on a small table.

"T-That was really close." Harry chuckled, making sure the door was completely closed.

Draco felt his face flush a wonderful maroon. "T-Thanks for getting the peacocks."

"No problem," Harry smiled and then rubbed the back of his head, "To be honest, I almost forgot they were in the room…"

"Same," Draco nodded and walked over to Harry pulling him closer to the bed, "Where were we?"

"I believe I was marking you," Harry grinned and tugged at his shirt.

"Oh yes," Draco smirked and pulled his shirt off, "I believe we were." Harry pushed Draco back onto the bed and resumed his nibbling of Draco's nipple. "A-Ahh~" Draco shuddered and buried his fingers into Harry's hair again. Harry then moved up to capture Draco's lips in a sweet kiss, while Draco placed either hand on Harry's face cupping his cheeks and kisses him back heatedly. Harry let his own needs take over as he nibbled on Draco's lower lip desperate for entrance, gaining it instantly. Draco tugged at Harry's shirt trying to get it off. Harry pulled it off and instantly found Draco's lips once more. Draco ran his hands down Harry's chest and sides, moaning against his lips.

Soon Harry broke the kiss, his face flushed, leaving Draco in a slight daze. "D-Did… did you… did you want to… you know?"

Draco stared at him, panting lightly. He squirmed under Harry, eager for anything; a touch, caress, even a grope. "D-Do you? Are you ready?"

"At this moment, I definitely feel like I'm ready…" He ran a hand along Draco's sides, "and … y-you're so…"

Draco felt himself shudder at Harry's touch, "So what?" His body was flushed as he stared up at those emerald eyes.

"Beautiful…," Harry whispered.

"Y-You're so handsome… and dead sexy." He couldn't wait anymore, he pulled Harry in for another heated kiss. Harry returned it eagerly, letting out a moan as Draco ran his hands down his back and over his nipples while nibbling on his lower lip. Draco's hands had finally roamed to the latch on his belt and he started to undo his belt and pull it off. Harry starting feeling an anxious and overwhelming need for Draco growing inside him as he works at Draco's pants, almost ripping them off. Draco nearly has Harry's pants off when he finally decides to ask. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded eagerly, "Y-Yes… are you… are you sure?" He placed a hand on Draco's cheek.

Draco nodded and kissed his palm, "I've wanted this for a while…"

"O-okay… W-" Harry's face took on a nice red as he had an embarrassing realization. "W-What do I do now?"

Draco, to Harry's relief, only chuckled lightly and kissed him gently, "We get naked."

Harry looked down at himself and Draco; they were only wearing their boxers, "W-Well yeah, we're almost at that point, I-I mean after that… Do I just… you know… stick myself in you?"

Draco's eyes widened. "N-No! You'll hurt me! You have to do the lubrication charm." When the only response that Draco received were a couple of confused blinks, he continued, "I-I'll teach you later. First, this needs to come off." He flushed as he tugged at Harry's boxers.

Harry smiled and pulled his own off and cast them aside, "Your turn." Draco gaped at him for a long moment in awe that he just took them off so easily. He then shook his head and wiggled out of his own boxers. Harry smirked when he noticed Draco was stunned for a few seconds, "What's that look for?"

"I-It's bigger than I imagined," Draco flushed almost a burgundy, staring at the manhood that Harry had hidden in his pants for far too long.

Harry flushed at the comment, not expecting that at all, "Wha-? Oh… Um.. thanks-" Draco soon pulled him in close once more to continue their passionate kiss. Harry returned the kiss hungrily as Draco pulled him against him, letting out a moan. Harry acting on instinct, grinding against him.

"A-Ahh!" Draco moaned loudly and gasped as he arched up against Harry, returning the grind eagerly.

Harry panted lightly as his glasses slipped down his nose, continuing to press up against Draco. The friction of their lengths rubbing against each other was quickly becoming addicting, "W-What's the charm?

Draco restlessly tossed his head back against the pillows, squirming pleadingly as he whispered the charm into Harry's ear. The raven haired boy leaned over and grabbed his wand from the pile of clothing on the floor and took a deep breath to clear his head long enough to mutter the charm correctly. He let out a small gasp as he found his length slicked up and from the looks of it, Draco was prepped as well.

"N-Now what?" he asked a little unsure of himself, dropping his wand back to the floor.

Draco let out a whine and arched up his hips, "Mm! P-Put it in!"

With a gulp, Harry took only of the other's narrow hips and positioned himself between his legs. Slowly but surely, he pressed himself into Draco. "A-Ahh, it's t-tight," he breathed out, his eyes squeezed shut.

Draco couldn't help but tense up, the burn of the stretch was too much. He held his breath, gripping onto the sheets for dear life. "G-Gnnnnah...," he whined breathlessly.

Taking his time so not to hurt Draco too much, he eased himself in an inch at a time until he was completely sheathed within him. The pleasure was overwhelming, causing a warm tremor to shoot down his spine.

Draco's pale, scarred chest heaved as he panted for air, clawing at Harry's back as he waited for the pain to subside.

"S-Shhh, love. R-Relax," Harry whispered as he soothingly rubbed at Draco's hip and kissed at his neck, trying to distract him from the pain. Eventually Draco was calmed enough that Harry tried rocking his hips slowly, his thrusts shallow and gently.

"K-Keep going," Draco sighed, his body shivering in pleasure as he hooked his legs around Harry's hips.

With a large grin, Harry nodded and started to pick up the pace, his thrust becoming more powerful; pulling back till only his tip was inside and then slamming back into the blond beneath him.

"O-Oh! Harry! Yes!" Draco cried out, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat as he gripped onto Harry's shoulders, rolling his hips up to meet Harry's thrusts, urging him deeper.

Harry buried his face against Draco's neck, panting hotly against his skin as he pounded into Draco with all his strength, shuddering in pleasure. "D-Draco! O-Oh, Merlin!" he moaned out.

"Gnn! D-Don't stop!" shouted Draco, arcing off the mattress.

"D-Draco, I'm s-so close!" Harry whined, feeling the white hot pleasure pooling low in his gut.

"J-Just a little-AHHH!" Without much warning, Draco tensed up from head to toe and threw his head back against the pillows as he spurted hotly between them, coating his own stomach with his mess.

Harry grit his teeth and gasped as he felt Draco tighten around him, the slick heat becoming too much to bare as he thrust into him one last him and spilled into him.

The sound of panting and heavy breathing filled the room as the both slowly came down from their high. Harry gently pulled himself out of Draco, causing the other to wince slightly before relaxing back against the bed. Harry followed by slumping gracelessly against Draco's chest, lazily nuzzling at his flushed skin.

"T-That was...amazing," he mumbled.

Draco was still in a daze, amazed that his little Gryffindor was that good in bed. "W-Wow...H-Harry..."

Harry propped his chin on Draco's chest to look up at him, "D-Did I do...okay?"

Draco couldn't help but to smile, reaching up to lovingly pet at his cheek, "Y-You were amazing, Harry."

Harry smiled and nuzzled into his chest, "I'm glad" he then shivered slightly feeling a breeze as he came down from his high. "C-cold…" Draco grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the both of them pulling Harry close to himself.


	24. A Malfoy Family Dinner

Harry and Draco had stayed curled up under the blanket for a while now when Harry finally looked up at him, "I'm glad my first time was with you."

"I am too, I love you, Harry." Draco curled up against him and kissed him gently.

"Should we get dressed?" Harry ran his fingers along Draco's cheek.

"Mm..I don't wanna…" He clung to Harry, "But I wouldn't mind a bath."

"A bath?" Harry smiled and looked down at the both of them under the blanket. "We should probably wash off," he gave a sheepish smile.

Draco looked down too and wrinkled his nose, "I am really sticky…"

"I'm glad I caused it," Harry grinned and kissed Draco's cheek.

Draco just laughed and swat at him, "You're a pervert."

"Only when I'm allowed to be one," Harry then removed the covers and stood up from the bed, not even feeling slightly self conscious about his bits being so exposed to his lover.

"Come on, you." Draco slowly sat up and winced slightly. "Gnn…"

"A-Are you okay?" Harry walked over to the other side to check on Draco, hearing the hurt in his voice.

"Just a little sore." Draco smiled and slipped out of the bed, wobbling slightly, "W-Whoa!"

Harry was able to catch him before he fell , "D-Do you need me to carry you to the bathroom?"

Draco held onto him and nodded, "C-Can you?"

Harry lifted him up with ease and looked around the room, "Where is your bathroom?"

Draco pointed to a door in his room, "Through that door over there."

Harry walked over to the door and Draco opened it, once inside Harry's jaw dropped. This bathroom was a glorious white and emerald marble, complete with a beautiful fountain, a gorgeous bath tub that looked like it was the size of a small pool, and a small separate room just for the toilet. "This bathroom is HUGE!" His voice echoed.

Draco laughed and kissed his cheek, "Pretty impressive, huh?" Harry then sat Draco inside the bathtub and hit the tap; instantly a waterfall of water at the perfect temperature filled the tub. Draco hit another tap and soon bubbles started to fill up the tub as well. Harry climbed in and snuggled up to him, Draco pulling him in close and kissed his forehead.

"This is nice." Harry smiled nuzzling into his neck.

Draco relaxed and hummed, "Yes, it is…" Harry kissed him and Draco returned it gladly. They held onto each other and kissed at each other for a while before an odd grumbling came from Harry's stomach.

"…Are you hungry?" Draco asked after they stared at each other for a little while.

Harry was flushed and embarrassed, "Maybe…" He didn't even realize how hungry he was, he was too relaxed to worry about it.

"Come on, let's rinse off and we can sneak down to the kitchen, I think dinner should be ready anyway." Draco smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Okay then, let's get dressed." Harry nodded and got out of the tub, rubbing the bubbles from his body, noticing Draco's stiff movements as he tried to get out of the tub. Harry went over to help him, "A-Are you going to be able to make it down stairs?"

"Yeah… I think so. I'll just have to make it less obvious that we just had sex." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as he was lifted from the tub.

"Amazing sex." Harry added, grabbing two towels as he sat Draco down on the side of the tub and started to dry him off.

"Mindblowing." Draco flushed slightly as he tried to dry Harry's unruly hair. Harry kissed Draco's chest after he finished drying both of them off and Draco felt a shiver rush down his back as his blush deepened. "C-Can you carry me back to the room?"

"Sure thing, love." Harry smiled and lifted the blonde once more into the next room and set him on the bed. Harry quickly dressed himself and then picked up all of Draco's clothes, bringing them over. "Do you want me to help you get dressed?"

Draco gave a warm smile and sat up, "Sure thing, love." Harry then picked up the boxers and slipped them on and the pants came next. Harry then slipped the sweater over his head.

"Do you want me to carry you down to a certain point? Or will you be okay?" Harry asked, watching him move to see if there was any pain.

"I think I'll be fine…" Draco stood up and started to walk around a bit, "That bath helped me loosen up."

"Good," Harry kissed his cheek, "Maybe just walking in general will help a bit."

"I think so." Draco then stretched a bit to see if it would do anything.

Harry watched him, not even feeling slight guilt, "That was good sex."

"It was…really good...We should do it again sometime." Draco smirked and took Harry's hand. He led him through the large hallways and down the glorious stairs that only Malfoys would own.

Harry followed him through the house and looked at the style and examined how their taste was. It was so eloquent, and refined. Wait. What did that mean for food? "S-So, what kind of food do you eat here?"

"Oh, the basics, I guess." Draco had been raised with fancy foods and never really experienced anything other than that.

Harry gave him a look that clearly read, 'I don't believe you.' "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, why?" Draco blinked at him and then shook it off as they entered the dining room.

Harry pulled Draco back before they could completely make their way in, yanking him back around the corner. "I'm nervous," he whispered to the blond.

"Wha- Why?" Draco stared at him, his head tilted, "Harry, it's just dinner." He rubbed at Harry's arms soothingly.

"Your dad is there, he isn't going to be mad about me being here, is he?" Harry couldn't ignore that Draco's father was in the other room. Even though he had seen him before, but that was for a few minutes, this was a whole meal.

"He already knows you're here, and I'm sure my mum talked to him… I won't let him do anything to you." Draco pushed their foreheads together and gave him a reassuring smile.

Harry took a deep breath and smiled, "Okay, let's go."

Draco kissed him before leading him into the room, "Come on then."

Once they entered the room, Narcissa perked up and smiled, "Oh! Boys, I was just about to call up for you." Narcissa and Lucius sat at a table that was covered in food. Harry was surprised and pleasantly reminded of Weasley dinners, except some of this food was unidentifiable.

"Mum, you really went all out again." Draco smiled and walked up with Harry to the table.

"It's your welcome home dinner, I had to." She then motions to the table for them to join in.

"It all looks really good," Harry had to admit, it did look good, but there was still that mystery to what some of the foods were.

"Thank you, Harry," Narcissa smiled while Lucius simply sat there, watching them take their place across from the two parents. "Enjoy," she gave her okay for everyone to start eating. They started to pile their plates while Narcissa and Lucius discussed the politics of the most recent Ministry news.

Harry shifted around trying to sit as properly as possible, all the while feeling extremely silly. He watched Draco eat his food with the best manners. Looking down at his plate and decided he should grab some salad like the rest of them had, but then he noticed there was at least three of each utensil. "D-Draco," Harry whispered to the blonde. "Is there a difference between the utensils?"

Draco leaned over and whispered, "Start on the outside and work your way in."

"Okay, thanks." Harry smiled and took the outmost fork and began to eat his salad, he made sure to eat as properly as possible. After they had finished their salads, the plates had changed to a different course. Harry stared at the small shells and looked over to Draco; he had grabbed the smallest fork and started to pick at the shells. "D-Draco…," Harry whispered, "What are these?"

"It's escargot," Draco blinked at him surprised, "Haven't you had them before?"

"N-no…," Harry looked down at it, "What is it?"

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes at the boy, "It's snails." He stated like it was completely obvious.

"Wh-What?" Harry looked down and made a face, "I don't think I can eat these morally!"

"Wh-What? Why not?" Draco didn't understand, didn't everyone eat this? "It's a classic French dish!"

Harry bit his lip and looked down at his plate, "I'll try one, I've just never had it."

"Please, at least try one," Draco rubbed at his forehead. They hadn't noticed that they had attracted the attention of Draco's parents; they watched them with both amusement and horror.

"Okay, okay, I'll try one!" Harry looked down and picked up the smallest fork and began to dig at the shell, he picked out the meat and tried it. "Mm…It's… It's okay…"

"See? It wasn't that bad." Draco shook his head and ate some more of his own easily. They didn't notice Narcissa quietly laughing into her napkin while watching the two go back and forth.

"The butter definitely helps…," Harry looked down at the shells once more, the awkward taste lingering on his taste buds.

"They basically taste like whatever you cook them in," Draco explained, unaware still of the fact that his parents were trying to figure out how to make this dinner less awkward.

Lucius decided to try first, he cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two. His wife had mentioned beforehand that he was to be nice and engaging. "So… did you boys have fun today?"

Harry looked up surprised to hear his voice, he could tell that it was forced but he was thankful for the try to be civil. Then he processed what he had asked, 'Did you boys have fun today?' He looked over at Draco, they both had matching flushed cheeks. He looked across the table just to see Narcissa giggling into her napkin. This made him really nervous. Did she know? "Um…," he looked back to Draco, hoping that he knew how to answer other than 'We had a pleasant fuck, what about you?'

"Yes." Draco glanced to Harry and coughed slightly, flushed, "We had… fun."

"Right… Good." Lucius nodded to his son and glanced at Harry before looking back down at his plate, which had now changed once more to the next course.

Harry searched around for something else to talk about. If he kept thinking about what they had just done in Draco's room, he may feel an uncomfortable tightness in his jeans again. He then looked out the window and smiled seeing the white birds prancing around outside, "The peacocks you have are amazing."

Lucius only smiled and stuck his nose up with pride, "We are the only family to have ever tamed them."

"Really?" Harry was surprised and it seemed to answer his question as to why he hasn't seen them around in any other building if they were so efficient. "Are they hard to tame?"

"Extremely. They are rather deadly," Lucius said cooly, trying to pass it off. Draco couldn't help but smirk behind his hand, his father didn't want to admit that they were just giant feathered softies.

"Draco had mentioned that they have some type of ability," Harry then picked up his fork and took a bite of his food, trying not to smile and giggle at the thought of the adorable little puffs he had seen earlier.

"Yes, they are able to electrocute anyone that provokes them," Lucius explained, still puffed up proudly.  
"But don't worry, dear, they're good at telling friend from foe," Narcissa assured, poking her husband's shoulder as if to warn him to behave.

"That's good, I think they like me, they let me pet them when I came on the property," Harry only smiled knowing immediately that he said something he shouldn't have.

"Please, don't pet them!" Lucius tried everything in his power to not slam his fist on the table, "They'll turn into giant useless pets!"

"They're bonding to us!" Narcissa stood up for Harry, she too felt that the birds deserved some love. Harry looked to Draco, hiding the smile behind his hand. Draco had an amused grin on his own face openly expressing it.

"You baby them!" Lucius frowned at his wife.

"They're cute! And they deserved to be spoiled a little!" She argued back knowing that she'll win every time.

"You spoil everything!" Lucius had reduced to pouting at his wife.

"I don't mind it," Draco decided to interject, teasing his father with a large grin on his face. Harry found it hard not to chuckle at the scene, it was actually refreshing to see Draco's family having a normal family moment. Not to mention it was completely amusing to see.

"No petting the birds!" Lucius declared, looking to his son and back to his wife.

"Of course, love," Narcissa only pat her husband's hand. Harry had a feeling that he knew that she and Draco both wouldn't listen anyway. Harry grinned and continued to eat his food and looked over to Draco to see him chuckling into his napkin.

Harry leaned over to Draco, "They're fun."

Draco only rolled his eyes, a smile still stuck on his face, "They're always like this."

"Good," Harry could only smile back.


	25. Christmas Break

After dinner, later that night, Harry and Draco had made it into Draco's room after an entertaining meal with his parents. "Your parents are really funny," Harry laughed while picking a strawberry from his shirt, "I can't believe they were throwing food at each other." The Malfoys had turned out completely different than what Harry had known. It turns out that behind closed doors, the Malfoys were a rather normal family. Narcissa and Lucius kept up their status and poise in public, but as soon as they entered their home, it was almost like they were different people. Around the last course and dessert they had gotten into a somewhat serious argument, which stayed that way until Narcissa threw the first bread roll at Lucius, who returned the favor with a slice of tomato. Soon, there was an epic battle between the husband and wife, leaving the two boys in the cross fire laughing and trying to keep score.

Draco gave a snort and picked some bread out of his hair, "They're like children, I swear."

Harry only smiled; he was so happy to see the Malfoys in their playful and vulnerable state, "I like your parents."

Draco gave him a warm smile, "I'm glad… I was worried my father would be a jerk… but he was completely fine. Just himself."

"I think it was fine once we brought up the peacocks," Harry pointed out while making his way over to the blond.

"He always gets funny about the peacocks," Draco shook his head.

"I noticed," Harry grinned before pulling him close, giving him a sweet kiss.

"Mmm...," Draco kissed back, pulling him in close. Harry nibbled on his lower lip, earning him a soft moan. Harry pulled back and yawned. "Bed sound good?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows at the sleepy Gryffindor.

"Indeed," Harry smiled and nodded, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Draco's forehead before going towards his trunk for his pajamas. They both changed into their pjs; Draco flopping onto his bed, excited to sleep.

Harry looked down at him and smiled. He slipped in next to the blond and snuggled up against him, "I like this, being able to sleep next to you at night."

"So do I." Draco gave a warm smile and pulled Harry closer to himself. Harry pushed his forehead up against the other's and grinned brightly. Draco gave him a peck to the lips, "I love you." He then let out a yawn and nuzzled into Harry's chest.

"I love you, too." Harry buried his face into the sweetly scented locks.

"Night, Harry." Draco yawned and closed his eyes.

"Night, Draco." Harry closed his eyes as well, instantly falling asleep.

The next morning, Draco woke up and groaned while burying himself deeper under the blankets, refusing to get up. He then groped around for the other boy; wondering why he wasn't against him keeping him warm, until he realized that Harry wasn't in the bed at all. "Harry…?" He opened his eyes once he heard some muffled voices coming from the outside. He huffed and rolled out of the bed, his hair was sticking up in random angles, ignoring it for now, as he made his way over to the window. He pulled a sweater from his desk chair and wrapped himself up in it, opening the window to the balcony. Looking out, only to see Harry running around with a trail of peacocks following him in a perfect line, as if he had a feathered tail. Draco laughed and walked to the railing, "Harry! Did you make some new friends?"

"This is great!" Harry laughed as he went in different directions, trying to see if the birds were able to keep up with him. "I love these birds!"

"My father better not catch you!" Draco warned him smirking, waiting for him to come back to the room.

"Alright, I'll come up!" Harry then pat the heads of each bird and climbed up the side of the house. He reached the balcony with ease where Draco was standing.

Draco watched astonished, "Wha-?" He gaped, unable to think of what to say, so he decided on, "You're like a bloody monkey!"

Harry laughed at the comment and shook his head. "Come on, let's go in, it's cold out here," he then pulled Draco into the room and closed the window. "But, I've always been good at climbing, it's how I got away from people when I was younger."

"You're crazy," was all Draco could say as he shook his head and pecked his cold lips, "Have you been out there all morning?"

"I was only out there for about twenty minutes before you woke up and came out," Harry admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"And you went right out to play with the peacocks?" Draco raised an eyebrow at him, pulling his sweater closer to his body.

"Well, they were pecking at the window, so I went out with them," Harry rubbed the back of his head, making his already unruly hair even messier.

"You're too cute," Draco kissed him once more.

"You're just beautiful," Harry smiled, removed his winter gear so he was back down to his pajamas. He then pulled Draco towards himself. Draco flushed and buried his face into his hair, pulling him close. Harry nuzzled into his neck, kissing at him.

Draco flinched and recoiled while shivering, "Gnn! Your face is so cold!" Harry smirked mischievously, Draco knew that he was screwed. Harry placed his hands against Draco's cheeks causing him to let out a less than manly squeal. "EEE! C-Cold! No! Stop!" Draco swat at him while trying to twist his face away from the icicles that were Harry's hands

"Haha!" Harry grinned triumphantly, "You should warm me up," he gave him an innocent smile.

"Oh?" Draco then pulled him in for a kiss. He cupped Harry's cheeks and rubbed at them lovingly.

"Mmm," Harry pulled him closer, running this hands through Draco's hair; his fingers finding warmth from the blond locks. Draco groaned and pressed himself up against Harry, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Harry parted his lips and slipped his tongue into Draco's warm mouth, and swirled his tongue around Draco's, earning another moan. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, taking in the moment and found that Harry's cold skin was starting to warm up rather nicely. During this time, somehow, they had moved their way over to the bed. Draco flopped onto the mattress, Harry on top of him, never breaking the kiss. Draco wriggled against him wanting more; Harry began to kiss down along his neck and down his chest.

"H-Harry!" Draco shuddered and continued to wriggle around in the sheets underneath him.  
"Mmm, yes, love?" Harry teased, smiling at him.

"N-No! Don't stop!" Draco exclaimed, Harry smirked and kissed along his chest some more and ran his tongue along the many curves and bumps along his chest and stomach. Draco flushed a deep red, unable to stop himself from shifting around eagerly. Harry trailed along down to Draco's belly button and continued to nibble and suck at the skin. Draco let out a few unmanly squeals and moans, trying hard to keep himself from bucking his hips. Harry slipped his tongue into the small crevice of his belly button, earning a cry from the blond, "Gnnnah!" Harry looked up from his work on Draco's skin, and noticed a few shallow bruises were forming along his body. "T-This is unfair!" Draco managed to give a pout while crossing his arms.

"What is?" Harry asked, tilting his head at him.

Draco then took Harry by his shoulders and managed to flip him over so now Draco was straddling him, "I haven't gotten the chance to mark you."

Harry felt his face heat up, "Then you should." Harry smiled up at him, letting his body relax into the sheets, enjoying the scent of Draco that lingered on them.

"I will." Draco leaned down and started to nibble along his collar, causing Harry to gasp and moan almost immediately. Draco felt his confidence rise as he smirked against his skin, he then moved to the hallow of Harry's throat, sucking and licking at the spot. Harry squirmed enjoying the sensation, this seemed to push Draco more as he roughly bit his way down Harry's chest. Harry gripped at the sheets, letting out small gasps with each bite. Draco then scattered kisses across his stomach, and once Harry had finally moaned his name rather loudly, Draco needed release. He tugged at Harry's pants and looked towards Harry his face slightly flushed.

"You want to… do me?" Harry asked, smiling at the shy nature that seemed to come to Draco rather naturally.

"Y-yYu'd let me top?" Draco was oddly surprised, his cheeks only burned a deeper blush.

"Sure," Harry smiled running a hand along Draco's thigh, "I mean, I topped you last night." Draco swallowed thickly and gave a nod, gently tugging off his pants. Harry also removed his own pants, hearing Draco whisper a spell and soon he felt an odd squishy feeling down below.

Draco soon settled between Harry's legs awkwardly, trembling slightly, "R-Ready?"

"Y-Yes," Harry nodded to him and braced himself, he felt a tad excited to take Draco in for the first time.

Holding himself over the dark haired wizard beneath him, he slowly pressed into him, trying to be as gentle as possible. "Ahhh..."

Harry arched his back against the intrusion, letting out a loud gasp as he was stretched by the other's length. He felt a sting as Draco continued to press in all the way, completely sheathing himself inside.

"O-Oh! Merlin! S-So tight! Are you alright?" Draco stuttered out, flushed from head to toe, trembling lightly from the unexplainable pleasure.

"Mmm, I-...I'm alright, just keep g-going," Harry pleaded, needing the movement as he squirmed against the sheets.

Nodding shakily, Draco slowly pulled back till only his tip remained inside before carefully pressing back in. He swore he saw stars from the pleasure shooting down his spine.

Harry let out a small groan as the pain was quickly replaced with the most breathtaking sensation. "Ohh, Draco!"

Draco dipped his head against Harry's neck, panting heavily against his skin. "H-Harry," he whispered thickly against his neck as he gripped at his hips, increasing the pace of his hips.

Harry nearly arched off the mattress, gripping at the sheets tightly, fisting the material. "D-Draco! More!"

Gritting his teeth, Draco pounding into the boy beneath him with all his strength, the bed rocking with the movement. Sweat beaded against the blond's forehead, feeling the pleasure building up low in his gut.

"Ahh! Ohh! Draco! I'm...I'm-"

Unable to fight against the pleasure coursing through him and the tightening of the muscles around him, he tensed up and spilled into Harry. Feeling the other's warmth within him, Harry followed close behind, spilling between the two of them.

Drained of all his energy and strength, Draco slumped against the raven haired boy, panting heavily against his chest. Trembling arms closed around him as Harry tried to catch his breath. Harry pulled Draco closer, nosing as his soft, blonde hair.

"W-Well...How was it?" Draco broke the silence, save their heavy breathing as he nuzzled nervously as his chest.

Harry smiled and kissed the top of his head, " Amazing and mind blowing."

Echoing the other boy's smile, Draco leaned up to kiss him, " G-Good.

"I'm...tired," Harry mumbled, his eyes already starting to close.

"I say we deserve a nap," Draco muttered against his heated skin, settling against him comfortably.

"Mmhmm, we'll eat breakfast later," he said softly, punctuated with a yawn before drifting off to sleep, joined by his boyfriend.


	26. Christmas Morning

Harry woke up on Christmas morning and looked over to Draco, who was sleeping quite peacefully and nuzzled in closer to him. Draco sighed and snuggled into the warmth that Harry gave off, causing Harry to smile and kiss his cheek. Draco was soon pulled from his slumber and blinked up at the raven haired boy, "M'rnin''" Draco managed to mumble out before nuzzling his face into Harry's night shirt.

Harry let a small chuckle escape as he wrapped his arms around him tighter, "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Draco managed to form proper words his time, giving a smile at the boy, leaning up to kiss him. He then stretched and yawned, "I really like waking up to you."

"It's definitely a lot better than waking up to Ron's snoring," Harry smiled and pulled the blonde closer to himself.

"Mmm, oh god," Draco gave a light laugh and wrinkled his nose.

Harry smiled and then kissed Draco's forehead, "Wait here." He then rolled out of the bed and quickly made his way to his trunk. He dug around for a little bit and then pulled out a small, wrapped present in a metallic green wrapping paper. He then climbed back into the bed and handed it to Draco, "This is for you. Merry Christmas, love."

Draco sat up slowly and smiled; he grabbed his wand from the bedside table and turned towards one of his shelves. "Accio gift." Soon a small red box floated over to Draco's hand and he presented it to Harry, "And, this is yours."

"Ooh," Harry took the red box and handed the green wrapped present to Draco, "Alright, do you want to open them at the same time?"

"Yes! On three," Draco nodded and stared at the gift, overly excited to open the green wrapping. "One… Two… Three!" They both tore at the wrapping around two gifts. They each found themselves with a box.

Draco was the first to open his up, Harry couldn't help but stare at the blonde watching for his reaction, hoping that it would turn out to be a positive one. Inside the small black box in Draco's hands was a silver dragon ring; it was slim and held an emerald stone in its mouth. Around the inside of the band, it read; 'I love you, always know that you are loved –Harry' Draco felt his cheeks flush as he gaped at the ring, "H-Harry… it's beautiful…" He slipped it on his finger, the small dragon figure then moved to coil around his finger for the perfect fit.

"You really like it?" Harry smiled pleased with his reaction, "I picked it out on my own!" He had spent a few weeks wondering what to get Draco and decided on a ring. He had researched the meaning of Draco's name and decided on the ring automatically. Draco only nodded dazed "I-I love it!"

Harry grinned and then looked down to his own black box, but it was wider then Draco's. He then opened the top and inside was a small silver locket. There was a lion and a snake engraved on the front and their pictures on the inside. "Oh… Wow!" Harry stared at it, picking it out of the scarlet fabric, "Draco! This is amazing!"

Harry didn't know what to say, "Y-You didn't have to!" He stared wide-eyed at the huge pile of gifts that he felt he didn't deserve.

Narcissa gave Harry a warm smile, "It's just a small thank you for all you've done." She then leaned in a bit closer to whisper, "And you're part of the family now." "T-Thanks," Harry felt his face flush slightly feeling a bit embarrassed, 'A small thank you?' He then held out the gift he had bought for them. "H-Here! I hope you like it!" He politely waited for her to open her gift, Draco also watched curiously.

Narcissa held up a silver frame with emeralds put in place to accent the swirly design that was delicately carved into the piece. She smiled, "Oh Harry, it's gorgeous! I'll put it on the mantel!" She looked Lucius who just gave a small grunt and nodded in agreement before giving a large sleepy yawn, still half asleep.

"I'm glad you like it," Harry felt relief settle in.

"I'll have to find a picture for it. Well, go on! Open your gifts!" Narcissa urged them, excited to see their faces light up.

Draco didn't have to be told twice, he ripped right into his pile, just like he had every year. Harry then started to open his slowly, at first they were pretty normal gifts. Books, two new shirts, quills and inks, some candy, a broom kit, owl treats, and a new wallet. It was when he reached this particular gift that he started to realize how much Narcissa actually looked after he son. He reached in and pulled out 'Strawberry flavored G-' that's as far as he got before he stuffed it back into the box full of gift wrappings. He searched around finding more flavors. Of lube. He felt his face heat up his cheeks, no doubt sporting the most beautiful shade of red. Harry looked up as Narcissa smirked almost darkly, she knew what Harry had found. She knew what her son needed to be treated right. "Mum! You got me underwear!" Draco frowned, pulling out a pair of booty shorts with a green bow on the front.

Harry looked up, shock crossed his face but he tried hard to look straight back down and not notice. 'Those would look great on Draco…' Harry felt a twitch in his pj bottoms.

"What? Everyone needs a new pair every now and then," Narcissa simply smiled at her son in a warm motherly way.

Harry felt his mouth fall open as he opened a present to find that he too had a pair, but his pair had a red bow on them. He then stuffed them back in deciding not to show them off, once again Draco groaned. "Socks? Mum! Come on!" Draco held up thigh high lace stockings, pouting quite like how Dudley did whenever he would receive presents that were unsatisfactory, or displeasing. But the difference was, Draco looked adorable when he pouted, Dudley just looked like a sad little pig.

"They'll come in handy, Draco. Be thankful," She just smiled once more.

Her husband however gave her a stern look, "You're going to scar him one day," were Lucius's first words of the day.

Harry couldn't tell if Draco was missing the hints entirely or if he was just passing it off as something that's a normal every day occurrence. Harry opened the last gift and inside he found a police uniform that had velcro along the sides of the pants and shirt. He then looked up at Narcissa, "T-Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. I enjoyed the gifts, they will come in handy."

"You're welcome, dear. Just use them wisely." She gave a knowing smile while her husband sat next to her frustrated.

"… I don't want to know anymore," Lucius just shook his head, obviously out of the loop of something.  
"Ohh~ Body lotion!" Draco smiled, pulling out some of the bottles and sniffing them. Harry smiled chuckling slightly. Draco looked to Harry and blinked, "What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing, Draco," Harry grinned, "Just remembered my dream last night of Ron dancing in a leprechaun outfit."

Draco let out a small snort, "That is funny."

After breakfast, the two had made their way to Draco's room while levitating their gifts along with them, "Your mother knows how to pick out some interesting gifts… is this normal?" Harry piped up.

"She's been getting me panties and thigh highs for years. Ever since she learned I was gay… Sometimes I think it's her fault." Draco said thoughtfully, piling his gifts next to his desk.

Harry dropped his next to his trunk, "She got me those too… and a police uniform."

"…SHE DID?" Draco looked to him horrified, "I'm so sorry! S-She-! GN! That woman!"

"It's okay, I mean… we do have a use for them after all," Harry smiled, slightly flushed.

"You're not embarrassed?" Draco asked, taking a few steps to him, his face turning pink.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm a tad embarrassed. But at the same time, I find them kind of funny," Harry nodded and smiled to Draco.

"I'm sorry, my family is a bit… odd." Draco decided this was the best way to describe them. But he still felt that it was quite the understatement.

"It's completely fine," Harry then reached out to pull Draco closer to him, "I guess we're an odd pair ourselves, but I love you."

"I love you too… and I wouldn't change anything about you," Draco rested his cheek against Harry's head.

"I wouldn't change anything about you either," Harry nuzzled into him.

Draco kissed him gently, "Mm~ You taste like French toast."

"Best French toast I've ever had," Harry grinned, "But I could taste like," he then pulled out a random bottle from his pocket, "raspberry."

Draco shook his head at Harry and smiled, "You're so-," he was cut off by a knock at the door, "Y-Yes?"

Narcissa soon stuck her head in and closed the door behind her, "I wanted to see what you two got each other," She smiled and sat on Draco's bed, making herself comfortable.

Draco just smiled widely and showed off his ring proudly, "Isn't it beautiful?" Narcissa's face lit up as she held out her hand, Draco pulled it from his finger and handed it over. "He got it engraved and everything." He then leaned against Harry, and Harry wrapped his arm around him.

Narcissa read the small message and looked over the ring, "Love, huh?" She smiled and looked to the pair, "Are you two going to marry?"

Harry flushed considerably, "Oh...," he hadn't really thought about that. He then thought in his head what it would look like. Who would wear the dress? Draco? Would Hermione and Ron be the grooms… persons? How do you word that?

Draco flushed deeply, taking his ring back, "W-We haven't really gotten around to discussing that."  
Narcissa just smiled and nodded, "I see, well, enjoy your gifts." She then left the room, having a triumphant air about her.

Draco's face had deepened in color, "M-Mum!" He whined after her.

"She is definitely a very forward person," Harry observed and looked back to the blonde.

"She is so embarrassing!" Draco only whined more, nuzzling into Harry's neck. Harry pet at his head and kissed his forehead. Draco clinged to him, pulling him in closer.

This must be common in the Malfoy home.


	27. Touring the Manor

After putting all of their gifts away, Harry finally decided he wanted to see the rest of the manor. Not just the kitchen, Draco's room, and the bathroom. Though he had to say that Draco's room was a fantastic place to be in, especially when they both happen to be naked.

"So do you mind showing me around?" Harry finally asked.

"You want a tour? Draco smiled brightly, "Come on!" He eagerly grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him along. He obviously loved any chance he got to show off to others.

"Excited are we?" Harry teased, noticing how easy he went from whiny to excited in point two seconds.

"We did a lot of work to this place in the past year! We'll start on this floor. Of course, we have my room, the next corridor is one of the guest wings." He pointed down the long hall.

"W-Whoa! They have a whole wing just for one guest?" Harry gasped and walked down the hallway, fascinated by the detail.

"Yes… We used it when my grandparents would come to visit. They have very high standards," Draco's face then felt, "During the war… This is where Voldemort stayed."

Harry frowned, he was so close to where Draco was, "T-That must have been awful having him so close to you," he then reached out and pulled Draco towards himself, kissing his nose.

"Yes… It was. After a while I started to sleep on the floor in my parents room. But, we re-did everything!" He brightened up slightly. He opened the door and led him in; inside the room was enormous with high ceilings, decorated all in whites and creams. No doubt to brighten the once dreary room. It definitely gave it life.

"This is a really nice room." Harry smiled, kissing Draco's cheek.

Draco gave a proud smile, "It's a lot better. Like a whole new room. There is even a sky light in the bathroom… I sneak in there a lot." Draco admitted. "Oh! I'll show you the lift!" He then tugged Harry down the hall excitedly.

"A lift?" Harry tilted his head, "Like they have in the Ministry?" He smiled loving Draco's excitement.

"Yes!" He then opened the door at the end of the hall, revealing a small elevator type contraption.

"I like the ones in the Ministry," Harry walked in with him and looked around the elegant lift. "The lifts in the Muggle world just go up and down."

"That's so… boring." Draco shook his head and pressed a button, and they found themselves on the second floor.

This time they walked out onto a floor with dark greens and black, "Does each floor have a different theme?"

Draco nodded and smiled, "Yes, you catch on quick." He then started out into the hall, Harry following close behind him.

"How many floors do you have?" Harry had seen quite a few buttons on that lift.

"We have 3 main floors, attic and two floors beneath the house." Draco explained counting off his fingers, "This floor has the library, parlor, and my parents room on it."

"Is there any baby pictures of you anywhere?" Harry smirked.

Draco's face flushed, "W-Why would you want to see those?" He asked alarmed.

"You saw mine." Harry pointed out, remembering that day clearly.

Draco huffed, "Fine!" He then motioned for Harry to follow him, "My mum has some albums in the parlor." They made their way to a warm, comfortable sitting room with large leather couches. Draco walked over to some of the shelves and started to pull out some albums.

Harry sat cross legged in one of the large couches and leaned against Draco once he took a spot next to Harry. Harry quickly took one of the albums and started to page through and stopped; he started to chuckle, "Oh Merlin."  
"W-What?" Draco looked over to see what he was seeing, "What's so funny?" He knew of the many embarrassing pictures that he was sure his mother liked to keep for his own ruin.

"You're on a leash," Harry pointed to a picture of a small Draco trying to get away from his parents but there was a rope attached to his vest causing him to stay in place.

Draco then tried to rip the album out of his hands, "DON'T LOOK AT IT!" Even if he got rid of this picture, he knew that all dignity he had was gone.

Harry pulled it away from Draco's grip and held it open, "But it's so cute!"

"I'm going to kill my mother for putting that in the album!" Draco reached for it.

Harry leaned back and held the book over his head, Draco now laying on top of him, "Oh hey," Harry gave a smile.

Draco now was flushed a deep red and glared down at the boy, "Harry… give it back."

"Oh come on, Draco, I'll turn the page, it's not that bad," Harry tried to reason with him just so he could finish the album. "You were adorable when you were younger." Draco sighed loudly and slumped against him, Harry reached up and kissed his forehead. "Don't whine," Harry smiled and pulled the book back up to look through, "So, you were always cute and adorable."

"Of course I was! I was the cutest child ever… besides you," Draco admitted awkwardly.  
"Haha, you think I was cute?" Harry smiled hearing him say this.

"You're always cute." Draco kissed his nose, and moved to lay next to him so he could see the pictures.  
Harry wrapped an arm around him, "So, why did your mum keep a leash on you?"

"Because she didn't want me getting out of her sight…," Draco muttered, he then looked down to Harry, who was just smirking at him, "I told you! She's over protective!"

Harry chuckled and put the album, "That was adorable, I wish I could show you more pictures but I don't have anymore, my aunt and uncle were never keen on taking photos of me."

"That's really upsetting," Draco nuzzled into Harry's cheek, "It must have been so lonely…"

"I have you, and my friends, and the Weasleys," Harry grinned, he really was lucky to be surrounded by all the people he had.

"Yes… I have you… and my parents," Draco nuzzled into his shoulder, but he perked up as soon as he heard a set of footsteps outside the door. The two separated themselves from each other and they each pulled a book closer to themselves. Lucius opened the door and was surprised to see them both there.

Draco cleared his throat and scooted away from Harry before standing up to greet his father. "Father! W-We… were just looking at some old photos."

Harry held up an album sheepishly in the back.

"I see, I just came for a book." He then walked over and grabbed his book quickly before walking out again.

"I get the feeling he's avoiding us." Harry observed, "Mainly just my half of the us."

"He's never been comfortable with my… preference to men." Draco admitted.

"H-He knows you're gay?" Harry was surprised that he had already told his father.

"I-I never told him about it… but I think he has a feeling…," Draco scratched at the side of his head thoughtfully.

"I see, your mum seemed to take it well." Harry smiled, trying to brighten the mood.

"She loves me for me, thankfully." Draco sat back down on the couch next to Harry.

"I like your mum," Harry grinned, he had found himself rather fond of her, she had a motherly likeness to her and it was rather comforting. But he knew that once he was back at the Burrow, he would feel a bit more comfortable being around Mrs. Weasley. "Do you usually have more of your family over for Christmas?"

Draco shook his head, "My extended family is dead… so it's just the three of us."

"Oh, I see," Harry was very tempted to say 'I know the feeling' but decided it was too soon for Draco. "It's good that you all have each other though, and you also have me."

Draco just smiled and nodded, "And that's all I need."

Harry nuzzled against his neck. They spent the rest of the day looking through albums and playing with the peacocks.


	28. New Years Eve at the Weasley's

**Urrggh I started College this past week. OnO I don't want it! But I have to =[ I can't wait to continue to the next college next fall =3 Anyway Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Harry walked into the main part of Draco's bedroom, wearing some of the new clothes that Draco's mom had given to him for Christmas. They were a pair of fitted jeans and a nicely fitted top. Harry really enjoyed the clothes, they reminded him of Draco's; something he would have never picked out on his own. He looked up to see Draco nervously playing with his hair. "Hey Draco, are you ready to leave?" He had packed the night before and had everything ready.

Draco was looking in the mirror, frantically trying to perfect his hair that was already good as it was. He was so nervous to face the Weasley family. No matter how many times Harry had reassured him that they would accept him, he still couldn't get over his nerves. "G-Give me a minute!"

Harry walked up behind Draco and offered a soft smile, "Draco, are you nervous?" He pet at his back.  
"I'm not nervous! Why would I be nervous? I'm only facing the family that had children killed by Death Eaters! Deather Eaters like me!" Draco snapped, not understanding why he agreed to his. He knew he shouldn't be yelling at Harry, but he was just so scared of what could happen.

Harry knew that he would react this way, especially with his nerves. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco from behind him and kissed his cheek, "Draco, did you actually kill anyone?"

"N-No… I… I only tortured a few…," Harry could feel Draco wince in his arms as he spoke.  
"Then I don't see what you're talking about, they understand that you only did what you had to, so that your parents would live. They want you to join us for their party, they are both willing to forget the past. It's all over," Harry kissed his back, trying his best to calm him down.

Draco took a deep breath and tried to relax to the best of his ability, "I… You're right…"

Harry kissed at Draco's neck, "Mm, your skin has always been so flawless."

"Mmm, Harry," Draco leaned back against him, closing his eyes.

"So… erm.. I decided to wear the clothes that your mum bought me, um, how do they look?" Harry stepped back slightly, looking down at himself.

Draco turned around and instantly flushed, "Y-You look… hot. Like, really hot."

Harry 's face burned up, looking up to see his face, "D-Do I?"  
"Y-Yeah, I'd totally pin you to the bed right now if we didn't have somewhere to be," Draco smirked, looking him over some more.

Harry stared at him, should he tell the Weasley's that he will be a little late? "…Well, we could be la-… no! W-We'll save it for later!" Harry had to control himself.

Draco nodded and took another deep breath, "Alright, I'm ready."

Harry smiled and took his hand, kissing it, "You can do this, love." He smiled up at him and held his hand tightly as he Apparated them both to the Weasley home. Once they were there, Draco blinked up at the house, rather than letting a cruel comment about the house slip, he decided to keep it to himself. Harry kissed his cheek and pulled the strap to his backpack up higher on his shoulder, "Come on, love. Let's head inside." Harry held his hand and walked with him up to the home. Draco held his hand and squeezed it tightly. He gulped softly as they approached the house, holding a gift that he had picked out for their family from the information that Harry had given him.

Harry reached up and knocked on the door, soon Mrs. Weasley opened the door and smiled brightly, "Harry!" She pulled him in for one of her motherly hugs, after she let go of Harry she pulled Draco in for a hug as well, "How are you, boys?"

"We're doing great, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry grinned

Color had returned to Draco's cheeks as he awkwardly pat Mrs. Weasley's back as he was hugged, "G-Good. I got you… this…," He pulled the small present from his pocket and presented it to her. "For all of you."

"Oh, thank you dear, we'll open it when we sit down with presents for you two," She smiled warmly to both of them, leading them into the home. Draco offered a nervous smile. "Come on, it's chilly!" She took their coats and had Arthur take their things up to a room that they would be sharing due to limited space, not that they would mind that.

Harry smiled and walked Draco into the living room where Hermione and Ron were waiting for the two. "Hey Ron, Hermione."

The two came up and gave Harry an individual hug, "Harry! Mate!" Ron smiled at his friend and then looked to Draco, "Draco." He gave him a nod knowing better than to pull anything after the talk that Hermione told Harry she would give Ron.

"How was your Christmas?" Hermione smiled to both of them.

Draco gave a nod back to Ron in acknowledgement, trying his best to be civil. But, he had to admit their home was so warm and comforting, it was hard for him to not feel relaxed. He smiled to Hermione, "It was really nice."

"Yes, his parents are so funny!" Harry grinned, earning a confused look from Ron.

"Funny?" Ron questioned, not knowing how they could possibly be funny in the least.

"They had a food fight at dinner the first night I was there," Harry chuckled, remembering it vividly.

"…R-Really?" Hermione asked surprised, not being able to picture the couple doing more than just looking like proper individuals.

All three of them turned to Draco expectantly, Harry was smiling while the other two were just plain curious. He flushed, slightly embarrassed to admit they were his parents, "It's a rather… normal occurrence…"

"Wouldn't have seen that coming…," Ron smiled slightly, he now really wanted to see this happen.

"Well come on, we've got presents for you two!" Hermione pushed the two towards a couch and sat them down next to her while Ron collected the presents and piled them in front of both of them.

"W-Wait! Both of us?" Draco asked perplexed, "You didn't need to get me anything."

"That's what I said!" Ron rolled his eyes, earning a smack from Hermione.

"We did anyway," Hermione smiled at Draco and handed him one of the gifts.

"Here," Harry opened his bag and pulled out two presents, "Here are for you two." Harry continued to pull out the presents he got for everyone. He had used the charm that Hermione used on her own bag when they had traveled around during what should have been their 7th year. Draco blinked at the small pile in front of him, he wished he would have gotten more presents for them. Harry opened the one from Molly, knowing exactly what it was, it was the usual red sweater with a golden H on it. He had come to really love receiving these sweaters, they always managed to be comfortable and warm every time. Draco also pulled out a sweater, his was green with a silver D on the front. Harry smiled, "She makes these every year for everyone," Harry whispered to him.

Draco gaped at the sweater, "S-She made this?" He placed his hand over the D and pet at it. The wool was soft and comforting.

"Yes, she knits a lot, which I'm sure you could tell by the rest of the house," Harry motioned to the back of the couch, which had one of her doilies draped over the back of it.

"T-Thank you!" Draco hugged the sweater close, "I love it!"

Mrs. Weasley gave a warm smile, glad she was able to make him happy, "I just hope it fits you."

"I think it will." He folded the sweater up carefully in his lap. "I…never got a gift like this before."

She pat his shoulder, "Well I'm glad it makes you happy dear, unlike some certain sons who are never pleased with them." She looked pointedly at Ron.

Ron looked up confused at his mother with a mouth full of chocolate, "W-Wut?" Hermione and Harry both laughed, causing him to give a sheepish grin. "I love you, mum."

"Mhmm," She shook her head at her son.

"Thank you, really," Draco then picked up his next present; he had received some candy from Ron, a book from Hermione on different types of magic, Mrs. Weasley had also made him more things like gloves, a hat, and some socks. The last present though was what really fascinated him, he opened up a small box from Arthur and found inside a small rubbery duck; he squeezed it causing it to squeak. "W-What is it?"

Harry looked up from the book that Hermione had given him and smiled chuckling slightly, "That is a Muggle thing. It just floats around the water, it's usually a toy that parents give their children to keep them entertained while they bathe them. Mr. Weasley loves them."

"It's… fascinating," he smiled and toyed with it a bit before adding it to his pile of gifts.

Harry began to pile gifts into his bag and looked to Draco, "Do you want me to place your gifts in here too?"

Draco nodded and handed him the pile, "Yes please, thank you."

Harry placed everything in his bag and they all turned to Mrs. Weasley, who began to open Draco's gift.

Inside was a whole box of different magical and expensive seeds and beans for their garden. Mrs Weasley smiled brightly, "Oh Draco, this is perfect, dear!" She then went over and gave him a huge hug, "Thank you so much!"

Draco was somewhat surprised by her excited reaction and almost bone-crushing hug, "Y-You're welcome, I'm glad you like it!"

She finally let go of him and smiled, "Alright, dinner is almost ready everyone, please sit tight." She then made her way into the kitchen with some of the other girls.

Draco leaned into Harry's side in relief, "So far so good, huh?" he whispered.

"You're doing great, love," Harry pat his knee affectionately.

"So what is all that stuff anyway?" Ron asked sitting down in front of them; it seems as if he had gone off to change into the sweater his mum had made for him.

Draco blinked, "What stuff?"

"The present you gave mum? I didn't get a chance to see it." Ron bit off some chocolate from one of the many candy bars he got for Christmas.  
"Probably because you wanted to put your sweater on before your mum gave you anymore death glares," Harry smirked at the red head.

"N-No! I just got cold," Ron pouted slightly, which made Harry chuckle at his best friend.

"I just got her some seeds for your garden. Like pumpkins that change color when you tickle them and such," Draco explained, he then had some vague memories of himself playing with those same plants at his own home when his mother would plant them around Halloween.

"Really?" Ron's eyes lit up slightly.

"Hey you three," George came up to them holding a tray, which wasn't uncommon to see around the Weasley home. Trays covered in sweets were a common thing whenever there were big events at the Borrow. "Mum told me to bring you these," he set the tray down; it was piled high with small pies, cookies, and other various sweets. "She said that Draco was too thin and needed some more meat on his bones."

Harry chuckled slightly at Draco's stunned expression. "Thanks George." Of course Ron didn't waste any time digging in grabbing a pie.

"Ah…I'm not that thin…," Draco pouted grabbing a cookie.

"Don't worry, she tells me the same thing whenever I enter this house. I'm glad you're the new one getting picked on." Harry gave him a smile and took a small pie as well.

"Mm, it's good...," Draco really liked how it had a taste that was very unique; there was something about it that made it different from normal magically made chocolate chip cookies.

"Mum always manages to make the best sweets," Ron smiled and reached for a cookie, having already finished his pie.

"Indeed she does." Harry agreed instantly.

"My mother is still getting used to cooking… Since we've freed all our house elves…," Draco was actually pretty excited to taste a real home cooked meal that wasn't an attempt or a prototype as his mother liked to call it.

"Hah, if Hermione heard you say that just now she would probably squeal and make you join her spew thing," Ron laughed.

"Oh jeeze, I forgot about that, don't tell her," Harry grinned at Draco.

Draco finally smiled, "I won't."

All three of them went into a comfortable silence and enjoyed the warmth from the fireplace and the smell of the turkey wafting in the air. "It's nice to relax," Harry noted, for once feeling quite at peace. It's not that he didn't enjoy Draco's home, it was more of the fact that he felt so out of place. Harry remembered there being a piano in a lot of the rooms, then something sparked in his head, "Oh Ron do you still have that guitar?"

Draco blinked up at Harry, "Guitar?"

"Yeah, sure do," Ron got up and pulled out an old acoustic guitar from one of the closets. "Here you are, mate."

Harry took the guitar from Ron, "Thanks." He then began to tune the guitar, "It's been a while since I've played one."

Draco instantly flushed, "I-I didn't know you played!"

"Yep!" Harry smiled and played some chords. "It's not something that usually comes up in conversation. But, one year my cousin got a guitar for Christmas along with a book to help him learn. He got too frustrated with it and threw it away. I found it kind of silly to throw it out, so I fished it out along with the book and I taught myself one summer for something to do."

"That's…," Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times to figure out what to say, "Wow, I'm impressed."

"Does it give me charm points?" Harry grinned playfully, he started to play a song.

Ron laughed, "I think that's the first time I've ever heard Malfoy say that."

Draco sent Ron a look and then turned to Harry, "Yes, lots of points." He then crossed his legs on the couch and watched him play entranced.

Harry played a song and sang along with it, while Draco watched in complete awe, blown away by the fact that he had this wonderful talent. After Harry finished he looked to Draco and smiled, "Whatcha think?"

Ron smiled, "As good as ever mate," Ron really enjoyed when Harry played. Mainly because he played songs from the Muggle world that he had never heard before.

"I-I," Draco was stunned, "That was… amazing."

"I'm not a professional but I don't think I'm too terrible," he smiled, picking at some random chords.

"You are very talented," Draco gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks," Harry smiled and then blushed slightly before leaning over to peck Draco's cheek, which caused Draco to flush a brilliant red.

"My Mum knows, Harry," Ron said raising his brow at their suspicious behavior.

Harry stopped abruptly looking over to Ron, both Draco and Harry yelled "What?"

"Ginny let it slip, but honestly, homosexuality isn't as big of deal as you make it out to be, it's actually a lot more accepted in the Wizarding world than in the Muggle world. Hermione explained how it's illegal in some areas, which is bollocks," Ron rolled his eyes, leaning back against one of the chair.

"Y-Yes, but it's me," Draco pointed to himself.

"She was concerned at first but I doubt it's bothering her now," Ron waved it off.

"Well, alright, but if she comes after Draco in the middle of the night, I'll know who to blame," Harry looked at Ron.

"Ginny said it, not me!" Ron held up his hands in defense.

* * *

**Yeah, so, I gave Harry a guitar, whatever. =] I hope you liked it =D**


	29. New Years Eve at the Weasley's 2

**Alright so this one is REALLY long! I hope you don't mind ^^" I hope you guys like it! Hopefully I can post again soon as long as college homework doesn't get too crazy =P**

* * *

Harry began to play a very relaxing song which didn't have any lyrics. Draco just sat back and listened to the song with his eyes closed. It was like he was telling a peaceful, amazing story with just music, and Draco could imagine the whole story in his head easily. Of course it contained Harry, himself, and somewhere they could be alone and together. "Where did you hear that one mate?" Ron broke the peace which made Draco frown slightly, but Harry continued to play anyway.

"The muggle radio," Harry smiled; he always enjoyed playing this song.

"I actually like it," Draco confessed, looking over to Harry.

"It reminds me a lot of you," Harry grinned, finishing off the song.

"Me?" Draco's eyes widened, "R-Really?"

"Yes, it's bea-"

"Oi, don't get mushy, I'm still right here!" Ron rolled his eyes at the two.

"Way to ruin the moment, Ron."

"You've ruined many moments for me and Hermione."

Harry could only chuckle darkly, "That was just fun."

"Wait… You did?" Draco blinked over to Harry, surprised to hear that he would do such a thing to his golden friends.

"Me and Hermione were snogging, and then out of nowhere he comes running in with fake blood coming from his hoodie, screaming like a mad man, pretending that he lost a limb!" Ron glared at the raven-haired boy.

Harry burst into a fit of laughter, "Y-Your- your faces were amazing!" He wiped at his watering eyes, "Besides, you two had been snogging for at least two days straight! I had to snap you two out of it somehow!"

Draco smacked Harry's shoulder playfully, chuckling slightly, "That's awful!"

"It was great and I was bored!" Harry just grinned, "I regret nothing."

"It scared the crap out of us!" Ron shook his head and finally let out a small laugh, "He then started to laugh and said it was just strawberry syrup!"

"Ketchup isn't as convincing," Harry sighed, content with his accomplishments in life.

Draco only shook his head, chuckling at the scene that had formed in his head, "You lot are ridiculous."

"I've been told I get it from my dad," Harry smiled and leaned back in the couch, strumming a few more chords.

"He should have kept the trait," Ron sighed, pouting slightly.

"I had to make him proud somehow," Harry grinned, Draco could only shake his head and grab another cookie. Harry started another song, this time playing a love song that was obviously directed at Draco. Draco's cheeks turned a wonderful shade of pink as he listened, still surprised by the voice he possessed.

"You just want me to puke, don't you?" Ron asked bluntly. Harry just grinned, an obvious evil glint in his eye.

Harry stopped playing when Mrs. Weasley made her way into the room, "Dinner is ready!"

Ron was the first to get up and made his way into the kitchen; Draco swore he had never seen the Weasel move so fast. Harry set the guitar to the side and stood up, offering his hand to Draco, giving him a warm grin. He took his hand and smiled up at him. Harry kissed his hand and entered the kitchen, taking seats next to each other. Draco squeezed his hand and held it under the table, their fingers laced together. Soon the plates were passed out and everyone was piling food onto their plates. Harry watched as Draco piled mashed potatoes onto his plate and two rolls. "Is that all you're going to eat?"

Draco just blinked at him, "What? It's a lot of potatoes…"

Harry just smiled at him, "Don't you want something else? Like sweet potatoes or turkey?"

"Mmm… I'll try a little turkey," Draco was always a picky eater, but they were nice enough to invite him here, he may as well give it a try. Harry passed him a plate of turkey, and he took a few pieces to try it out. "Mmm, it's really good," he then decided that it was worth it to try a little bit more. He soon had a wide variety on his plate, enjoying all of it. Harry watched him and smiled; Draco smiled back at Harry, finding it surprising that he was actually enjoying his time here.

After dinner, they all had started to converse lightly with each other, Harry leaned back in his seat, "I'm so stuffed." He then squeezed Draco's hand, "Hey, I'm going to head to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Draco smiled and nodded to him, Harry then went down a random hallway. Draco got up and sat on the couch, he felt stuffed as well and sleepy from all the warm delicious food that he had consumed. "Draco, do you mind coming over here to talk for a bit?" Ginny pointed down the hallway.

Draco blinked at her, not sure what to make of it, but he decided that it couldn't be anything too terrible, "Yes, what do you need to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize since I spilled it to my mum," She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh...no, it's fine really. Don't worry about it." He internally sighed from relief, that's all she wanted.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like it's going to last long anyway, right?" She laughed lightly.

"Wait…Excuse me?" Draco blinked a few times, trying to determine if what he heard was correct. "W-Why would you say something like that?"

"Well, before Harry was with you, he was with me," She said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But Draco just stared at her, waiting for her point, "He wants a family, why would he be with something that can't even bear him children?"

Draco just stared at her, "How do you know what he wants? He obviously didn't want you! I can't give him children, but I can give him love and support!"

"I think it's more of a one sided support, isn't it?" She crossed her arms, "What support do you offer? Money? He's got that."

"We support each other! Because we love each other!" Draco almost sounded desperate as he said this.

"Is that what you call it?" She shook her head, "More like lust."

"What's going on here?" Harry had appeared next to Draco.

"S-She thinks we're not going to last!" Draco pointed to Ginny, blurting this out from the built up frustration.

"I don't know what he's talking about," Ginny put on her best innocent face.

"W-What? Are you kidding me?" Draco was ready to slap her hard across the face. "You pulled me over here to tell me my relationship with Harry wasn't going to last!"

"Why would you accuse me of that?" She asked, "You're just as vile as ever."

Draco grit his teeth, "I'm telling the truth! Harry…You believe me right?"

Harry just watched the two go back and forth waiting for a chance to say something, "Ginny, I heard you, you were standing right next to the bathroom…"

Ginny blushed a shade of red, she hadn't realized where Harry had actually gone, "Look, Harry, you… you're just like a brother to me! I can't let you go out with someone that will hurt you eventually, I don't trust him!"

"Ginny, please, the war is over. There is no reason to feel this way towards him," Harry wrapped an arm around Draco while he tried to reason with Ginny, he could feel Draco cling to him while he shook in his arms.

"Harry, come on, how do you know this isn't just a phase? Don't you think you rushed into this too fast?" Ginny only intention was to make Harry realize that he was jumping into this relationship.

But, Harry was all too sure that this relationship was worth the risk, "I'm in love with him, and I'm certain of it."

"J-Just a phase? Do you hear yourself?" Draco's voice shook as he spoke.

"You weren't into boys before!" Ginny was starting to get flustered.

"I'm not into boys, or girls. I'm into Draco," Harry kept his voice calm, he had to since one was nearly having an anxiety attack in his arms, while the other was overly frustrated that no one else saw her point of view.

"You used to hate him!" Ginny finally yelled, "How can you even look at him after what he's done to you?"

"Ginny, if you actually gave him a chance, you would understand why I can't hate him now, and if you knew me well you would know I never hated him. He was a school rival," Harry tried to explain as calmly as he could, but at this point, he was feeling frustrated.

Draco winced as Ginny spoke and frowned deeply, he hugged close to Harry, "I know I'm not perfect, but I'm changing for the better."

"Look, Ginny, I understand you're only trying to be a 'friend' in this situation, but you're doing more damage than good," Harry sighed heavily, "I'm sorry you still can't accept him, but at least the others are taking steps to forgive and forget, you should take that step too." Harry pulled Draco past Ginny down the hall and found the room that they would be sharing that night. He closed the door and sat Draco down on the bed, "Hey Draco, love, how are you feeling?"

Draco stood back up and paced the room, he slicked his hair back on instinct, obviously upset, "I-I don't know…"

Harry pulled Draco back onto the bed with him, "Come here love, she didn't faze me one bit, and it's only her that reacted that way. Everyone else is okay with you."

"But she's the one that dated you! She knows you! Y-your needs… I-I… Maybe I'm not good enough for you…," Draco frowned, this was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The Boy that saved all of the wizarding world from being taken over by a horrible dark wizard. Why should he have the pleasure of being the one he loved.

"Draco, please, not this again." Harry ran his hand through his hair, "I want a family, but I don't mind adopting at all." He then stopped his hand mid-way through Draco's hand a deep blush appearing on his face. "I… um, also may have done some research… out of curiosity, I found this potion."

Draco looked up at him and blinked, "A potion?"

"Male Pregnancy." Harry spoke so softly it was amazing Draco could even hear him.

"O-Oh…," Draco felt his own face flush.

"I figured it would be another good option…," Harry's face was almost as red as Ron's hair, "But someday! Not now!" He decided to clarify this and gave a nervous laugh.

"I-I… Well, I'm glad to know we have options," Draco admitted, his face was also becoming a lovely scarlet.

Harry rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry if I seem like a weirdo for looking that up," he grinned stupidly.

"N-No! Not at all." Draco could only wonder who would be the one to carry the child.

"But don't doubt yourself, honestly. I wouldn't have asked you out if I wasn't completely sure that I believed we could make this work out, I promise," Harry offered a small grin.

"I-I just… worry. I mean, we weren't exactly close for a very long time, and we spent most of our time competing," Draco was starting to feel better.

"Competition is healthy, besides there are a lot of people who fight a lot and then realize that it was all just sexual tension," Harry held him close and kissed his forehead.

Draco nuzzled at his cheek and sighed, "This is the first time I've ever felt this happy… I've always been alone… I think I deserve a little happiness and love."

Harry grinned, "There's the Draco I know." He kissed him and ran a hand through his hair. "You deserve it more than most people realize, I'm just happy I am the one that gets to bring it to you."

Soon there is a knock at the door, Draco jumped and hid behind Harry, expecting a horde of angry Weasley's. "Harry?" Hermione's voice spoke, she then opened the door and walked in with Ron. "Is everything okay?"

"Ginny said you called her a bitch!" Ron said bluntly making Draco grab onto Harry's shoulder even more tightly.

"I never said that! I-"

"Let him finish," Hermione held up her hand.

"George said that he was listening in on the conversation between Ginny and Draco for kicks with the extendable ears again. But he heard the whole thing." Ron explained, Harry could feel Draco relax a bit.

"Did something happen with her to trigger this?" Harry asked, she was never like this before.

"Well, she just broke up with Dead recently, again," Hermione shrugged frowning.

Draco frowned, "So she's taking it out on us?"

"I think she was just jealous seeing you with someone that makes you really happy when she can't even keep up her own relationship with Dean, they have been on and off for a while." Hermione gave a further explanation, "But it doesn't make it right what she said."

"Don't worry, mum sat her down," Ron gave a thumbs up, "I don't know why she cares so much, jeeze."  
"Well considering that she's surrounded by happy couples, it probably just made her snap," Hermione tried to simplify it.

"See Draco, nothing to worry about, no one will harm you," Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not worried about my safety… I'm worried about losing you," Draco admitted, frowning down at his hands.

Harry placed his finger under his chin and made him look at him, "You're not going to lose me," He rubbed his back, "Just trust me, okay?"

Hermione smiled and walked toward them embracing them both, "You two are just too cute!"

"G-Gah!" Draco turned a dark shade of red and hid against Harry's side, if someone had told him at age 12 that Granger would hug him and he wouldn't hex her for it, he would have laughed in their faces. He really has come a long way.

Hermione then turned to Ron, "You know, I'm proud of you Ron, I expected more negativity from you towards their relationship but you have really taken it well."

She walked over and kissed his cheek, his own cheeks warming up, "W-Well you know, after what we all have been through together, I really don't care anymore. As long as Harry doesn't kill anyone, I think I'm pretty okay with whatever he wants to do. You can't just defeat an evil dark lord from taking over the world and just ignore him because he decides that he likes blokes. Honestly, it seems kind of stupid to get upset over it."

Hermione just smiled and pulled him into a tight embrace, "I love you, Ron!"

Ron hugged her and looked over her shoulder to Harry grinning and winking at him. "I love you too, Hermione."

Harry just shook his head and grinned, "You two are funny."

"Besides Draco, Harry, he's a good guy, don't think he would give up on something like this just because of what others say," Ron added in which earning him another squeeze from Hermione. "If Harry trusts that you two are happy then I have no right to step in and say he's wrong."

Draco stared at Ron in shock, "T-Thank you."

"Ron has his moments," Harry grinned and kissed Draco's cheek, and then turned to Ron, "Thanks mate."

"Well, I appreciate his support." Draco smiled, just happy to finally be accepted.

"We should get downstairs guys, it's almost midnight," Harry checked his watch and smiled. Draco gave a nod and slipped off the bed with Harry.

"We will be lighting the fireworks soon, let's head down," Ron took Hermione's hand and walked with her down the stairs.

"I love George's fireworks," Harry smiled and took Draco's hand as well and they made their way out to the yard.

Once they reached the area where everyone stood, Molly came walking up to Draco, "Draco, there you are," she gave him a warm smile, "Would you like to light the first one? I will give you the signal when to light it, alright dear?"

Draco eyes widened surprised he was offered to do so. "A-Alright, sure." He took out his wand ready for the signal.

Molly smiled and pat his shoulder, "Harry and Ron fight over who gets to light it each year, this time it's your turn." She winked at him and then stepped back. "Alright everyone 10, 9,…" they continued the countdown as a large group. Draco also found himself taking part in the countdown, once they reached 3 Molly whispered, "Now Draco."

"Incedio!" he lit the first on and stepped back with Molly and made his way over to Harry watching the rockets fly up into the sky and explode into a mesh of many colors. The fireworks were charmed to take on different shapes, like dragons, lions, pumas, pixies, and many more. They danced in the night above them. Draco felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind and kiss his neck. Draco smiled and twisted around so he could kiss Harry, "Happy New Years, love."

Harry smiled back, "Happy New Years."


	30. New Years Celebrations

After the fireworks, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulder and kissed his forehead, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around his waist. Draco pecked Harry's nose before looking up at the sky to see the last of the fireworks dissipating into the sky. Harry watched the colors softly reflect off of Draco's pale skin. Before even thinking, he spoke his thoughts, "You're beautiful."

"No," Draco ran a hand through his hand, "You are, inside and out." He then buried his face into his hair.

"You are too, Draco. One day, I'll make sure you see what I see," Harry then kissed his forehead. They held onto each other while Draco nuzzled at Harry's cheek, holding on tightly. "You know, we may have to use a Silencing Charm tonight..."

Draco felt his face heat up, it turned a lovely shade of red, he felt himself wriggle around eagerly, "Really?"

"Need to celebrate the new year somehow," Harry smiled against his neck and breathed in his scent, then nuzzling at his soft skin.

Draco shivered slightly and raked his fingers down his back, "Mm..."

"Impatient aren't we?" Harry smirked, something he had been doing more often no doubt thanks to Draco.

"I-It's your fault," Draco hissed. Harry sneaked a lick at Draco's neck, making him panic and flail at the boy. "H-Harry! Someone will see!"

"Not if you make a big deal out of it," Harry grinned and took a nip at Draco's ear and moved away quickly to avoid anymore smacking. Draco only pouted and huffed crossing his arms.

"I love you," Harry smiled innocently.

"I love you, too," Draco sighed, rolling his eyes.

After the fireworks, they all went back inside and sat around the living room for a half hour, just chatting and enjoying the night. One by one, or pair by pair, everyone started to head up to their bedrooms, ready for sleep. Harry soon looked over to Draco, "Want to go to bed?"

Draco nodded and grinned, "Yes, that sounds lovely."

Harry took his hand and walked with him up to the bedroom they were using for the night. Draco followed closely behind, sneaking some kisses to Harry's neck. Harry opened the door for him and closed it behind them, locking the door with a spell and casting a Silencing Charm over the room. Draco eagerly stripped of all of his clothing and jumped on the bed, laying back to wait for him. Harry looked over and gasped, not expecting him to be naked already. He then smiled and walked over, "It seems that you're going to have to help me undress love." Harry sat on the bed next to him.

"It will be my pleasure," Draco moved to straddle his hips and tug off his clothing, throwing it all over the floor. As he stripped off each article of clothing, Harry made sure to help by wiggling out of them.

Draco smoothed his hands over Harry's bare chest admiring it. "Mmm, Draco," Harry copied his motions, also running his hands along Draco's chest, taking into account each mark, curve, and texture.

Draco shivered under his touch and snuggled up close to him. Harry then reached over to the small table beside them and opened the drawer. He reached in and pulled out a small tube of lube that he had received from Draco's mum for Christmas. "I brought this by the way."

"Y-You brought lube with us?" Draco flushed, eying the familiar tube.

"W-Well, I didn't know if we would need it or not!" Harry also blushed slightly.

"Mm…" Draco smirked and kissed his forehead, "Well I am glad that you are prepared."

With a chuckle, he wasted no time squirting some lube into his hand, nudging Draco back against the bed. The blond obliged willingly, settling back against the pillows and spreading his long legs to make room for his lover. Pressing a little loving kiss to Draco's knee, he settled between his thighs and reached to trace his entrance with a slick finger.

A gasp was pulled from Draco's lips as the finger pressed in, leaning his head back against the pillows, reaching to loosely grip at the sheets. He let out a long breath as Harry kissed around his belly button, waiting for him to relax before pressing in a second finger. The sting of the stretch caused the blond to whine, twisting the sheets in his fingers as he tried to adjust.

"One more, love," Harry cooed soothing, nosing at the little dusting of blond hair trailing down Draco's naval. Draco gritted his teeth with a hiss as Harry carefully pressed in a third finger, pumping them slowly, stretching him.

"O-Oh, Harry," Draco breathed out, shuddering warmly and trying to press back onto Harry's fingers.  
With a twist of his wrist, Harry withdrew his fingers, drawing a whine from Draco.

"You ready?" Harry asked breathlessly, reaching to place a hand against Draco's cheek, leaning in for a quick kiss.

Draco caught Harry's lower lip between his teeth, nibbling gently, trying to egg him on. "Y-Yes, I'm ready…just hurry."

Sitting up, Harry grabbed the lube again, slicking his length before positioning himself against Draco, gripping at his thighs to hold them apart. Holding his breath, he started to press in, closing his eyes as he groaned.

"H-Harry!" Draco moaned out, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck tightly.

"Draco…," Harry whispered in a low voice, pressing his face against the crook of Draco's neck as he continued to press in, not stopping until he was completely sheathed within him.

A hard tremble shook Draco's frame as his fingers dug into the flesh of Harry's back, panting harshly into his ear. "M-Move…"

Bitting down on Draco's shoulder, he started to rolling his hips, pressing in and out of him gently at first, quickly picking up his pace. Draco nearly arched off the bed, his fingers scratching down Harry's back, leaving behind thin, red marks.

Their gasps and moans soon filled the room, accompanied by the slick, wet sound of their coupling. As they started to peak, Draco cried out, throwing his head back against the pillows, "H-Harry! I'm…I'm going to…Hng!"

Draco tensed up from head to toe, spilling all over his own chest and stomach. Harry was quick to follow, grunting and spilling into Draco. Unable to hold himself up anymore, he slumped against Draco's chest, not minding the mess at all. Draco's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, shakily reaching to pet at Harry's hair. Waiting until he could move again, Harry pushing himself up and pulled out with a wince. He grabbed his wand and used the cleaning spell on them both. Reaching for their discarded boxers, Harry helped Draco into his before tugging on his own. Slumping back into bed beside Draco, he lazily flicked his wand to removed the Silencing Charm. With a yawn, he wrapped his arms around Draco, who was already falling asleep, and settled in, drifting off to sleep.


	31. Enjoying the Holidays

The next morning Draco slowly woke up, he blinked a few times up at Harry's sleeping face. He smiled and snickered at Harry noticing the drool dripping down his cheek. He shifted to kiss his forehead and then sat up trying his best not to disturb him. Felt around looking for the warm body that was next to him, Draco watched and grinned deciding to lay back down next to him and nuzzled into his chest, kissing at his jaw. Harry held onto him tightly as Draco ran his fingers through his hair. Draco leaned up to kiss his cheek, which caused Harry to finally stir from his dreams. Draco leaned up to his ear, "Harry," he teased.

"mm…," Harry tried to open his eyes, but this proved difficult, "D-Draco…"

"Morning love," Draco smiled and gave him a quick peck to the lips.

Harry pulled him in close and nuzzled into his neck, "mrnin'."

Draco wapped his arm around Harry's waist and rubbed at his back, "someone's cuddly this morning."

"'s too bright," Harry lazily kissed at Draco's neck.

"That's because the morning sun is the most brutal," Draco smiled lightly and played with Harry's hair.

"I've noticed," Harrry held him tighter and finally lifted his head up from his neck and smiled, "Hey there beautiful."

"Hello gorgeous," Draco smirked and kissed his nose.

"I like waking up to you," Harry then pecked his lips and smiled.

"I like waking up to you too even if you drool," Draco teased.

"I-I do?" Harry hastily wiped at his mouth, "Ah.. S-sorry!"

"It's oddly cute," Draco placed his hands on Harry's cheeks, "Warm."

"Your hands are warm," Harry sighed happily leaning into them. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry," Draco smiled leaned in to kiss him.

"mm, we should probably get up," though Harry brought up the need to get out of bed, he had yet to make a real effort to do so. He grabbed his glasses and struggled to push them onto his face finding that doing this one handed was a pain.

Draco pouted slightly, Harry's glasses weren't awful, but he looked quite exceptional without them. "But it's quite comfortable and warm here, I don't think I want to get up."

"I agree…," Harry looked down at the blond, and it was obvious that he was about to fall right back asleep, "I'm hungry."

"I guess we should move then," Draco reluctantly rolled away, but unfortunately misjudged where the side of the bed was and fell right off. "GAH!"

"Draco!" Harry jumped out of the bed instantly, and picked him up, placing him back on the bed, "Are you okay, love?"

Draco rubbed at his head sheepishly, he was slightly flustered and embarrassed, "Y-yeah, fine…"

Harry smiled and kissed his forehead, "This bed isn't quite as big as yours," he offered up. "Guess you must be awake now."

"Yes." Draco sighed, "I'm wide awake now. And you?"

"Yes," Harry nuzzled into his neck and kissed his cheek, "we should get dressed and eat breakfast." He stood up and yawned covering his mouth.

Draco stood up as well and stretched out his joints listening to them all crack, "Much better."

Harry shook his head to get his hair out of his face, but this only caused the mess on his head to become messier. "You know, I still don't get it," he spoke up.

"Get what?" Draco turned towards him blinking, slightly confused.

Harry plopped back down on the bed and blew a piece of hair out of his eyes. "How we have such mind-blowing sex," Harry grinned and chuckled.

Draco let out a snort and smirked, "I'm not complaining."

Harry walked over to Draco and placed a hand on his cheek, "You're… so… perfect."

Draco flushed slightly, the fact that they were still naked became more apparent now that Harry stood so close. "I-I think you're the perfect one."

"How so?" Harry grinned looking other his small frame.

"In every way possible," Draco didn't expect to be so truthful, but at this point he felt that Harry was worth it.

Harry grinned and leaned forward to kiss him, he then looked down, "We should probably get dressed." He stood up and made his way to his bag and pulled out the clothes he needed. Draco nodded feeling the chill finally setting in. After they both were dressed and freshened up for the day Harry kissed Draco's cheek and smiled, "Let's head downstairs."

Draco took his hand and followed him down the steps. On their way down the stairs they could smell the bacon, eggs, toast, and other various foods. It smelled amazing, Draco felt his mouth start to water as his stomach grumbled. "S-smells so good."

"She's a great cook," Harry looked back at Draco and tried his best to keep from chuckling. He reached up and wiped at Draco's mouth, "You're drooling, love."

Draco wiped at his mouth more, just to make sure, his face warmed up embarrassed. "Harry, Draco. Good Morning Dears!" Molly came over and gave each of them a warm hug, "how did you two sleep?"

Draco gave a shy smile, "Ah, I slept great, thank you."

Harry grinned, "I slept really well."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and led them to two seats and walked around to make sure they had access to as much food as possible. "Morning you two," Hermione smiled to them as she made her way into the kitchen, "Morning Mrs. Weasley."

"Morning Hermione," Molly gave her a sweet smile, "How did you sleep dear?"

Draco and Harry started to pull food towards themselves both of them quite excited to dig in. It seemed that Draco was over his anxiety of eating anything other than his house elves cooking. After last nights activities, he was rather hungry and not all that picky. Harry also found this to be the case considering that he had quite a load of food on his plate as well.

"I slept great, I-" She stopped as Ron stumbled down into the kitchen nearly tripping over different things as he made his way to the table. "Ron, please be careful." She walked over to him to help him to his seat. Molly only laughed lightly and started to dish out food to each of their plates, making sure they were fed well.

Harry watched as Draco shoved pancake into his mouth forgetting all manners. Harry smiled watching this. "Good huh?" he asked to Draco before taking a bite of his own bacon.

"Mrs. Weasley, this food is fantastic," Draco spoke up finally, after he swallowed.

"Thank you Dear," She smiled at him, "I'm glad you like it."

"I've never really had home-cooked food like this," Draco admitted, he found himself feeling more and more comfortable in this place.

"Well come here anytime you want, You're just as welcome here as Harry is," Molly gave him a warm motherly smile. Harry leaned over to kiss his cheek, which received a grunt from Ron across the table.

"Too much fluff in the morning…," he yawned still not completely awake while Hermione rubbed at his back.

"Oh Ronald, would you like some hugs and kisses from dear old mommy?" Mrs. Weasley teased the poor boy.

"I just want bacon," He whined staring at his empty plate. Draco nearly choked from keeping back his laugh.

Hermione giggled at her boyfriend, "Oh Ron, you and your food." Harry grinned watching the scene play out. It was like having a really amazing family. He even considered Narcissa to be family with how warmly she accepted him. Lucius was still another story. He felt something tugging on his pinky which took him from his thoughts. Draco was trying to hold his hand, he smiled and accepted taking his hand in his.


End file.
